The Unique Alliance: Conspiracy
by H-san
Summary: After a grueling battle, the heroes find themselves on an enemy ship, where they will not only have to face the enemy, but their own worst fears. Before reading TUA: Con, TUA: KoS should be read. To those who've read TUA: KoS, Part Two is now under way.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**Author's Note:** HELLO PEOPLE!! After a looooong time, TUA: Part 2 is already here. This is the more "serious" part, so expect a _loooooot_ of angst.

AAAAAND, for the first time in TUA history, we have a Japanese song heading the way! Whooo! "GAME", by one of my favourite J-pop artists Ayumi Hamasaki, is what I believe would be the Opening Theme Song of TUA: Part 2.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Shoudou ga kasanariatte  
degechi no nai meiro ni hamaru  
fui ni osou genjitsu-tachi ga  
nukedaseru michi wo sagasu… "**

** Ayumi Hamasaki – GAME**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – The Aftermath**

"GOOOOOCHIIII!!" yelled Gohan over the roar of the ship, his lungs screaming in pain from his yelling and the woman's hard jab. Stopping, he breathed heavily in and out, clutching his stomach with one hand and bending down, his forehead to the dirt floor.

Videl looked at the teenager, a look of shock still over her features as she saw the pain that Gohan was going through. Gochi had been shot, her blood on the floor in front of her, some spattered across her face. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe all of this, from the moment that ship crashed in the city to now, was all a dream. One long, big dream.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a white cape as it floated eerily in the wind. She looked up, seeing a turbaned man in front of her, his back to her as he looked at Gohan. The turbaned man then walked to Gohan.

"Gohan," said the man.

"She's gone…" came Gohan's muffled voice. "She's gone Piccolo-san…"

_Piccolo…?_ thought Videl, watching on.

"We'll get her back," reassured the man, though he did not sound too confident himself.

"HOW?!" yelled Gohan sitting up and turning to look at the man called Piccolo. Videl realised he had been crying.

"Get up," commanded the man.

Gohan stared some time, then looked down as he struggled to get up, still clutching his stomach. The man bent down, grabbing his arm and helping him up. That's when Videl noticed that the man's hand was… green?

Videl's shock from the previous battle was overshadowed as she stared, wide-eyed. The turbaned man was not a man but a… Martian?

Piccolo looked to Videl, who stared at him wide-eyed and still on her knees, blood-spattered. Piccolo's cold eyes looked down, seeing the blood on the floor. For a flicker, Videl saw something of concern before that cold expression returned to his face.

"Tell me what happened," he instructed. Piccolo then looked at Videl, then as he looked at her, added: "When we're at the Lookout."

Gohan looked to Videl, who looked back at him.

"Videl… san…" he said, hesitating. He didn't know whether to leave her or take her with them. Before he could make a decision, there was a strong ki level spike. Gohan turned, seeing Vegeta and Trunks coming over the horizon. He peered more closely, seeing that Goten was riding on Kintoun.

As they arrived there, landing, Vegeta looked around, seeing the dreary expressions on Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo, despite the latter always reflecting that particular expression.

"Who died?" he asked, tone as uncaring as usual.

Gohan, now much too tired to comment on the fight, sighed.

"He'll explain later," spoke Piccolo for Gohan.

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms.

"We should get to Capsule Corporation," added Piccolo. "It'd probably be better since they're here."

"Is that okay Vegeta-san?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta gave an uncaring shrug of the shoulders, "Vegeta-speak" for whatever.

Gohan nodded then looked to Videl, who looked more wide-eyed than before, if that was even possible. Gohan bent down, the Son intuition to help people overriding his sense of loss.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her concernedly.

Slowly, Videl looked to him, a look of disbelief on her face. She then nodded slowly.

"Come with us," he offered. "We'll get Bulma-san to clean you up." Gohan stood up, hand out to Videl.

Videl, with an unsteady hand, grabbed hold of Gohan's as he lifted her up on her feet. He then motioned for Kintoun to come, still carrying Goten.

"Goten, look after Videl-san, okay?" he asked Goten.

Goten nodded, semi-relieved that Gohan wasn't giving him "the look". However, as Videl was sitting on Kintoun, holding on Goten's shoulder ("You better hold onto me!" exclaimed the five-year-old.) Goten then reconsidered that thought as Gohan then gave him "the look".

"We'll talk about you riding off on your own later."

"How do you know I rode off on my own?" complained Goten, pouting.

"Because you're with Vegeta-san and Trunks," replied Gohan, walking back towards Piccolo.

"Ready?" asked Piccolo.

Gohan nodded, his power level already rising as his clothes wavered, signalling lift off.

"Good," answered Piccolo, floating off, followed by the others.

As they reached a fair distance from the ground, including Kintoun, they flew towards Western Capital, Videl desperately trying to grasp the situation.

* * *

Jinn and Tarrec sat back-to-back, bound, gagged and blindfolded. Tarrec continually tried to wriggle out of the bonds, only managing to make them constrict tighter. Jinn remained silent, brooding.

Was she really dead? Gab did say she was in the infirmary. Maybe she was alive. Another one. How many people did he have to endanger before he could finally reach his goal?

A dim thump could be heard as the ship groaned. Jinn and Tarrec could feel the ship edging around, as if turning slowly into something.

"All personnel," came a computerised voice over the PA. "Please make your way to the cockpit for departure…"

_We've boarded…_ thought Jinn, leaning his head back. Although he couldn't see anything, he knew _exactly_ where they were.

"Welcome back," came another computerised voice over the PA system as they passed the checkpoint to the docking bay. "Please get ready to disembark. Have all your credentials ready for checking and please claim anything new to the officials once you have exited your ship. Thankyou and enjoy your stay."

They were heading towards the Queen.

* * *

Sitting in the Captain's cabin, Gab looked to the bustling docks below, her head leaning on her hand. Her other hand, the one that Gohan had broken, was supported in a makeshift splint. She had much too much pride to go to the infirmary in the ship…

Plus that girl was there.

Soldiers aligned alongside the exit, ready to both welcome and inspect the crew as they exited. Gab had to report that there was another captive onboard, not that she cared much for that captive. Her head perked up, eyes going slightly wider as she saw a blonde-haired man walking up, surrounded by guards on either side.

He carried himself with a regal quality, his smile on his face as he waited for the ship to dock and crew to exit.

"What is he doing here?" she mumbled, standing up and looking closer at him.

She then sighed, walking out the door. As she did, she looked around, seeing the crew bustling to the cockpit. Grabbing a soldier, she jerked him back. He looked at the Captain, slightly rigid and nervous.

"Y – yes Captain?" he asked, saluting her.

"I need you to ready that human for the Sanatorium," she replied.

"Yes Captain," answered the soldier, turning around and walking towards the infirmary.

Gab sighed, walking towards the cockpit. She then stopped.

"Soldier, what's your name?" she asked, turning around.

The soldier stopped, turning to face her.

"Uh… Truf, ma'am…" he answered.

"I'll make sure you don't get punished for not being at the cockpit," assured Gab.

"Re – really ma'am! Th – thankyou!" he exclaimed, saluting her once again.

"Now go," she commanded, turning to the front again.

"Yes Captain!" he exclaimed with more enthusiasm, saluting as she left.

Gab walked into the cockpit, looking over as two clamps fastened onto either side of the ship, locking it in place. A low hum then resounded as a stairwell opened, allowing passage out of the ship. She saw the soldiers ready the inspection. The blonde looked up at the cockpit, waving towards Gab. Gab merely stared down at him.

* * *

Jinn and Tarrec found themselves being hauled up and out of the room they were contained in. Blindfolded, bounded and gagged they had no choice but to go with the whim of whoever was handling them.

They could both hear the sounds of men bustling about somewhere around them, as well as the sound of machinery being used to transport things in and out of ships. Jinn could "see" what was going on via the different energy signatures he could feel. He felt Gab somewhere above him. Tarrec was still next to him.

Then there was a familiar ki signature in front of him.

He felt a hand grab the front of his blindfold, pulling it down. Jinn's amber eyes beheld blue ones. The man with the blue eyes smiled.

"Hello Jinn," he greeted welcomely. He took a step back, Jinn taking in blonde hair; regal robes and a staff that made the man seem taller than he really was.

Jinn would have said something if not for the gag. However, he could hear a muffled cry next to him as Tarrec exclaimed, without succession, the man's name.

"Nice to see you too Tarrec," greeted the man, laughing.

He reached out, pulling both Tarrec and Jinn's gags down. As Tarrec's gag was freed, he took a breath then exclaimed:

"Nik! You're here!? Well… of course you're here… but you're _here_!"

Nik smiled. "I vouched for you," he began. "The king said he will not imprison you. You'll be under house arrest, monitored," explained the young blonde.

"Why're we even here?" asked Tarrec.

For a minute, Nik hesitated, as if confused, then smiled again. "I'm not too sure myself."

"You work for the king?" asked Jinn, his tone low and flat.

Nik looked down, as if hesitating, then looked up again, that smile on his face again. "I moved up to vizier…" he explained, arms out wide as if to display the robes he wore.

Jinn glared at him, then looked away. Nik sighed. The tension was interrupted however, as Tarrec exclaimed:

"How about Gochi?"

Nik looked at Tarrec in confusion.

"Who?"

"Gochi! She's a girl that helped us out on Planet Earth. She was captured with us. How about her?"

"I… I didn't know there was going to be another…" stuttered Nik, completely at a loss.

"We captured her whilst getting these two back," said Gab from behind, standing midway down the exit ramp of the ship.

Jinn and Tarrec turned to her, both glaring back.

"Is that so?" asked Nik, looking slightly concerned.

"She was being a nuisance," explained Gab. "So I shot her."

"Is she dead?" asked Nik, looking a little more concerned.

"I'm not sure. You should check the ship Sanatorium."

Nik responded with a nod, then turned to a guard next to him, speaking the Quillisian language. The guard nodded as Nik turned to the others.

"I'll be checking on this –"

" – Gochi," interrupted Tarrec.

"Gochi," ended Nik. "Don't worry," he reassured, smiling at Jinn and Tarrec. "I'll make sure she doesn't die. I can't promise anything else though."

"As long as you take care of her," answered Tarrec.

Nik nodded, turning and walking, followed by the group of guards. Gab walked down the remainder of the exit ramp.

"Gag and blindfold them," she commanded.

The soldiers holding them responded, doing just as she commanded.

"Take them to their quarters," they heard her say. They were then pushed from behind, forced to walk forward to their holding cell.

* * *

"Gochi?"

Gochi's eyes remained closed to the world, almost too afraid to open them. Although there was a voice calling out to her, coaxing her to come back.

"Gochi?"

Who was that voice? It sounded so familiar…

"Gochi? You need me, don't you?"

Gochi opened her eyes, seeing herself back on the Plains, the wind sweeping up the dust and billowing it across. Gochi shielded her eyes from the dust, and then as she lifted her face again, she beheld the scene of the fight. Gab stood over a body on the ground, a terrified Videl before her, blood spattered across her face. Looking closer, Gochi saw that this body was her, lying face down, blood pouring from her mouth. Blood seeped from her wound, oozing onto the dirt floor. Gochi took a step forward, but was stopped as someone grabbed her shoulder.

Turning, Gochi came face-to-face with… herself?

An identical face to hers stared at her straight in the face. There was something different about her though. Her right eye glowed an eerie red, her smile cold and aloof.

"She'll be alright," she spoke, though Gochi felt suddenly vulnerable.

As the girl turned away, walking towards the body on the ground, she bent over, cradling her. That was when Gochi saw the unusual markings on the back, as if a black demon was itself hugging the strange girl. Gochi looked around, no one noticing this girl. Something within her started panicking. As Gochi walked forward towards where the girl and her body lay, she stopped in her tracks as she felt something touch her lips. Looking at the body, the strange entity had her lips pressed to her body, a glow surrounding both. That same glow then resonated around Gochi.

_What's going on?_ she thought, her hand over her mouth. _What's going on?_ Confused, Gochi could only fall on her knees and watch as the strange entity engulfed her fallen body. She felt a sudden surge of panic in her as she continued looking on.

"What's going on!?" yelled Gochi, hands now clutching her head.

"Gochi…"

Gochi's eyes went wide at the voice. Immediately, she saw two familiar boots. She looked up, her eyes going wide.

"Gochi, come on, you'll be okay," reassured her father, hand out.

"Tou-san…"

"I'll take you back," he stated, flexing his fingers out towards her.

Gochi nodded, grabbing hold of her father's hand as a white light engulfed her vision. Before the light could totally blind her, she saw her father smile, just as he always had.

* * *

As Bulma tended to Videl and Gohan's wounds, she asked questions to the Son. Gohan answered as best he could from what he knew, though it was Videl Bulma really wanted to speak to. She had been at the incident from start to finish. She had seen everything.

She just didn't know if Videl was strong enough to speak just yet.

"Are you okay?" asked Bulma, dipping down to get a closer look at Videl's face as she looked down.

Videl peered up, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, as if she was going to respond. Then she nodded.

"Videl," began Bulma. "I know it's hard… but… you've got to tell us something. You could hold information to their whereabouts."

Videl looked down, as if thinking. She could feel a swell of emotion in her chest, slowly ready to explode. What she had seen that day was something she thought never existed. It was almost surreal.

"I…" began Videl, everyone turning to her. "From the sky…" Videl closed her eyes, trying to remember. "There was a spaceship… disk-shaped. There were soldiers, all with different colours. Some of them had tails. I remember that the leader was a woman…"

"Yeah, I saw that too," whispered Gohan to Bulma, as if not wanting to break Videl's thoughts.

"I remember fighting with Gochi against those aliens. Then the leader tried to shoot me… and Gochi…" Videl reflected on the incident, remembering the blood spraying from the wound in Gochi's abdomen. "The woman shot her."

"What happened after that Videl? Gohan can't recall. You have to remember."

"I… I can't… " Videl had her hand on her forehead.

Bulma and Gohan exchanged glances. Gohan then looked to Piccolo.

"We _will_ get her back," stated Piccolo.

Gohan sighed, looking towards Videl, whose hands covered her face. Her body shook as she tried to contain that swell in her chest. Bulma walked towards her, wrapping her arms around the teenager.

"It's okay Videl. There was nothing you could do," reassured the blue-haired human.

In Bulma's hug, Videl felt the swell break, spilling down her cheeks as a cry escaped her throat. On Bulma's shoulder, Videl cried unrestrained. She had not done this since the day her mother died.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nik watched, standing alone in front of the tank they were keeping the girl in. Her long hair floated in the Healing Liquid. He stared at her face then his eyes trailed down to her wound, seeing it mending quite well in the Liquid. Just a while ago, he himself had to try calming her down, though she ended up calming herself. Her heart rate and brain waves were off the chart. He wondered just what was going on as she lay in that chamber.

Looking to her face again, he noted that she looked slightly more at peace then when he first came in. Now it was a matter of her waking up.

And who knew when that would be…

* * *

**Translation:**

"_Seized with several impulses, I'm lost in a maze with no exit  
The sense of reality urges me suddenly to find the way out  
But why can't I leave this place, so strangely?"_

_ Ayumi Hamasaki – GAME_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**Author's Note:** For the Australians and New Zealanders out there: MAINLAND CHEESE! 8D

* * *

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

"**Zawameku machi ga nemuri ni tsuite**

**Iiyou no nai fuan ga kubi wo motageru**

**Yume mo negai mo tsukamaetakute**

**Oikaketeba ou hodo ni kyori wo kanji ni…"**

** Do As Infinity – Tangerine Dream**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – The Queen**

Nik sat in the Sanatorium, legs crossed as he read an article released subsequent to Tarrec and Jinn's capture. It also talked of a third prisoner from the planet of E-Arth, as the article had stated. Nik sighed.

"It's Earth…" he mumbled, shaking his head. "Will they _ever_ get it right?"

He then looked up to the "third prisoner", the girl floating in the tube. Tarrec had said she had taken care of them during their stay, Gab had said she was a nuisance, enough to even get shot by Gab herself. Tarrec seemed vehement that she lived.

Nik was torn between his duty to the people and his duty to his leader, despite the team already being disbanded. Standing, he put the newspaper down, pressing his hand to the glass.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled, looking to her face.

* * *

Jinn felt the pressure of the officer on his back, pushing him forward. The sounds around him were unfamiliar, despite the fact that he had lived here once in his life. It seemed they were deliberately taking them into unfamiliar territory just in case the two Saiya-jins managed to escape. Not that Tarrec knew any other place then the Sanatorium… he had spent most of his childhood in that place.

After walking for some time, both Saiya-jins were stopped. Their blindfolds were then removed. Both blinked, their eyes adjusting to the light of the hallway. As their vision cleared they found themselves facing a pale yellow door, the numbers "213" upon a silver tag on the front. Both Saiya-jins glanced to one another.

"Here is where you will be appointed during your stay here," came Gab's voice, her voice robotic, as if she had rehearsed saying this over and over. "You are not allowed to exit without an attendant, you are not allowed to approach beyond the yellow line located around the door when someone enters. If you breach any of these rules, there are serious penalties. Furthermore, your prowess as warriors in here is null. There are power strippers located in that room. Do I make myself clear?"

Gab stared at them, apathetic, waiting for an answer. Both stared back, merely glaring. After some hesitation, Tarrec nodded, one small nod. Gab then turned her head, nodding to a soldier near the door. The soldier pressed a few buttons, the door to their prison home opening. The soldiers behind both Saiya-jins untied their gags then pushed them towards the door. As the door opened with a hiss, both Saiya-jins were shoved in, the bonds around their arms dissolving as it passed through some hidden device. They turned, as if to escape, but found themselves face-to-face with a locked door. A programmed voice then spoke to the new prisoners:

"Please do not pass beyond the marked point," it warned. "Doing so may result in serious penalties, including serious injury, possible mutilation, and often death."

Tarrec sighed, rubbing his cheeks where the gags had pressed in. "That's some warning…" he mumbled, looking at the yellow space that signalled the "marked point".

Jinn growled viciously, frustrated and annoyed. They were trapped. Trapped with no way out.

* * *

Videl slept in the CC compound, Bulma watching over the girl. She was clean by this time, Bulma having allowed her to use the shower and change into fresh clothes. Meanwhile, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta conversed in another room, with the two young ones insistent that they be included in the "adult conversation". 

"How are we supposed to find her?" asked Gohan, running a hand through his black hair. "They didn't give any information."

"While you were breaking the woman's hand you could've at least forced their destination out of her," criticised Vegeta, leaning against a wall, uncaring. In reality, his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts: there were people with tails onboard that ship; the commander even had a tail.

"Maybe that girl knows something," assured Piccolo, looking towards the room where Videl and Bulma were. "Who knows, she may even remember something."

"I don't know Piccolo-san. Videl-san looked really shocked. I don't think we'll get anything out of her anytime soon," stated Gohan. He felt something akin to a hole in his heart: he did not protect his little sister. Just like how he could not save his father.

"So…" began Goten, all eyes turning to the youngest Son. "Does that mean neechan won't be coming back?"

There was some silence, with all eyes on him, and then Gohan broke it:

"No Goten…" he replied, bending low so that he and Goten were face-to-face. "We'll get her back. We will."

"Promise?" asked Goten.

Gohan swallowed hard, forcing a reassuring smile. "Promise."

Hopefully, he could fulfil that promise.

* * *

Satan paced up and down in his living room, pondering the recent reports of Videl's whereabouts and doings. Apparently she had visited a 451 East District Mount Pauzu where a young man and her had talked rather heatedly. There were even _pictures_ of them talking.

Who was this young man? Why was Videl seeing him? Was she dating behind his back? Why would she do that? Had he been neglecting her that much?

Satan clutched his head, rubbing his hands through his bushy black hair as he thought. His daughter, Videl, already dating. He would not have that. What if he was a renegade, influencing her to do misdeeds? His innocent, sweet daughter!

Then there were the pictures of Videl at Capsule Corporation. She had been acting quite suspiciously, as the written report had said. What did that mean? Was she somehow a spy for the company? But why? What did Videl had to offer to them? Was it her high profile? Were they exploiting his innocent, sweet daughter?

A sudden ring at the doorbell sounded, breaking Satan from his frantic thoughts. Surprised, Satan hurriedly placed the photos face down on the living room table. He turned, seeing a maid heading towards the door. He followed her out, standing in the back as the maid opened the door, men and women in black suits standing out there, looking grim. Satan's eyes went wide as he realised who they were.

Mainland Security.

They had earlier called to talk with him about the incident only mere months ago.

"Ah, welcome!" exclaimed Satan, standing next to his maid. He turned to his maid, telling her to make the guests welcome by serving some tea. The maid nodded, turning and leaving.

"Yes, thankyou Mr. Satan," came the staid voice of a female officer, peering around the house. "We're here to…"

"Yes, yes!" interrupted Satan, moving out of the way. He motioned for them to come inside. "Please, please, come in!"

The officers made their way in, standing in the living room as they continued to peer around. As Satan told them to have a seat, he left to see how the maid was doing. During Satan's absence, the woman who had spoken to the Champion looked to the table, seeing the photos. She inspected them closely, seeing that the film looked Polaroid. A corner of one of the upturned photos peeked out, the unmistakable building resembling that of Capsule Corporation.

"Family photos," interrupted Satan, coming in with the tea tray. He set it down. "Help yourself!"

The officers declined.

"Mr. Satan," said a male officer. "We're here on behalf of Mainland to talk to you about your dealings with the Mayor."

Satan nodded.

"Has he divulged any important information to you? Anything that will risk the security of the town? Anything about the incident?"

Satan shook his head, adding: "No, Mr. Mayor is a respectful man. He hasn't said _anything_ out of the ordinary. Anything that you've told him he had not said to me."

The Mainland Security members nodded, almost in unison, which slightly made Satan sweat drop in uneasiness.

"How about Capsule Corporation?" spoke the voice of the woman who had earlier looked at the photos.

"Capsule… Corp?" asked Satan.

"Yes, have you had any dealings with them?" she questioned, leaning in and taking a cup from the store.

As she poured tea into it, Satan managed to mumble:

"Uh, well, no… y'see…"

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed soon after, the cup and its contents on the floor. "I apologise Mr. Satan."

Satan stared, slightly dumbfounded.

"I'll… go get a maid to clean that up…" he said, turning to leave the room.

As he left, the woman reached into her pocket, picking out a handkerchief. She then lifted the photograph with the CC building upon it, storing it in the handkerchief. She then placed it in her pocket just as Satan came back in, followed by the maid.

The woman smiled to Satan and the maid.

"We're sorry to disturb you this fine afternoon," she apologised, standing and bowing. "We shall take our leave now."

"Uh… s-sure…" answered Satan.

The woman nodded to the other officers. In unison, they all turned and walked out. A maid was at the door to let them out. Meanwhile, in the living room, Satan breathed a sigh of relief as he plunked himself down onto the sofa. He dismissed the maid, stating he would clean it himself. When the maid left, Satan leaned in, picking up the photos.

He didn't even realise one was missing.

* * *

Sitting and staring out at the body of Gochi, Videl could feel her breath getting caught in her throat, as if she dared not to breath, as if a single expiration of breath would break the heaviness in the air and cause it to come crashing around her.

She looked up, seeing the raven-haired man known as Jinn being dragged away in the background. Coming towards her were other soldiers, who bent low, hoisting up the deadweight of Gochi. Blood and dust stained Gochi's clothes as Videl saw the extent of damage done to Gochi's abdomen, a gaping hole where skin was supposed to be, her organs burnt through by the strong pulse that had struck her.

"Can't wait," mumbled one soldier as Videl looked towards Gochi.

"Yeah, get back to the Queen. Report mission completion and then some rest, some nice good rest," replied the other.

Videl then looked up as she saw another soldier, staring down at her, the gun trained to her head.

"Commander, what do we do with her?" he asked, looking at Videl through his visor. On the top of his head was an insignia, a strange-looking anchor.

"No witnesses, remember?" came the reply of the woman.

The soldier's mouth twisted into a smirk as he cocked the gun. Videl then literally saw red…

"AAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Videl, shooting up in bed, sweat pouring down her face.

Bulma, who had by this time fallen asleep next to her, shot up as well, eyes wide as she looked this way and that. She then realised Videl was yelling.

"Videl! Are you okay!?" asked Bulma, grabbing Videl by the shoulders.

Videl pressed her hand to her chest, heaving in and out. From the hallway ran Gohan, looking slightly surprised.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I – a dream… I had a dream…" Videl replied breathlessly.

"Are you both okay?" he asked, looking to both women.

Bulma and Videl nodded, although Videl still looked quite shocked.

"What was your dream about?" asked Bulma.

"I – I think I remember something…" she mumbled.

Gohan was immediately there, grabbing Videl's shoulders. "What? What do you remember? Is it important? Can we use it?"

"The Queen…" mumbled Videl, ignoring Gohan. "They're going to the Queen."

"The Queen? Like… a sovereign?" asked Bulma.

Videl shook her head. "I – I don't know…" she mumbled, Gohan and Bulma looking crestfallen. "… But… there was an insignia of a weird-looking anchor on their helmets. It was small, so I couldn't see it at first, but… the man that was going to shoot me had that on his head."

Gohan looked slightly hopeful. "Maybe we can track that down," he stated to Bulma.

Bulma, meanwhile, looked unsure. "I'm not sure… it's not like there's a database of these things."

"Did you say _anchor_?" came the voice of Vegeta from the doorway.

The three turned, not even realising he was there. Slowly, Videl nodded. The expression on Vegeta's face looked slightly troubled, although Bulma was the only one to really notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked her mate.

* * *

"Wait, you're saying, the people who kidnapped them are Saiya-jin?" asked Bulma, looking sceptical.

"It does fit…" said Gohan with regret. "The tails, the strength, the technology…"

"And that insignia," ended Vegeta.

The three talked in the Lounge Room of Capsule Corporation. Piccolo was there also, although remained listening. Meanwhile, Videl was left behind in the room she had been currently occupying before, entertained and in the company of the two little minors. Bulma had told Trunks to be "especially nice" to Videl, so she hoped they weren't being too much trouble for the still-shocked teenager.

Bulma leaned back in her chair, looking as troubled as her mate.

"But… why?"

"Maybe those two idiots aren't as _nice_ as you originally thought," said Vegeta sardonically, looking towards Bulma.

"You mean we weren't just harbouring criminals on Earth, but in _space_ too?"

Gohan swallowed hard. It was possible. _Everything_ was possible. Maybe they were criminals and they dragged Gochi and Videl into all of it. Not to mention they had shot _and_ taken Gochi with them.

"Calm down Gohan," came Piccolo's voice, Piccolo seeing the obvious signs of distress in his pupil.

Gohan nodded, smiling at his teacher.

"Ri – right Piccolo-san… sorry."

"We have to figure out what this all means," spoke Piccolo, the voice of reason.

"Who made you boss?" spat Vegeta, glaring at Piccolo.

"Well clearly I care," retorted Piccolo. "So obviously on terms of better judgement that would be me."

Vegeta remained silent. Piccolo had won that fight.

"Gochi's been taken, and all Gohan and Videl can remember portends a relationship to the Saiya-jin race," continued the Namek.

Bulma and Gohan nodded.

"But what of this Queen?" continued Piccolo. "If I remember correctly, the Saiya-jin race was ruled by a king." Piccolo looked to Vegeta for a possible explanation. It wasn't everyday that Piccolo and Vegeta worked in conjunction with each other so readily, but this issue contained two important factors: Gochi and Saiya-jins.

* * *

Tarrec looked around the little prison, walking into the different rooms. He had already relinquished himself to the fact that they were prisoners and was now seeing if the "House Arrest" cage they were in was as comfortable as it looked. After all, he didn't even know why they were there.

"Jiiiiin-kuuuuuuun!" yelled Tarrec in a singsong voice. "III taaaaake top buuuunk!" He admired the echo created as his voice reverberated around the prison. He then walked into the sitting area, where Jinn was brooding on a couch.

"Hey," began Tarrec, sitting next to him. "Doesn't this place remind you of Gochi's apartment?"

Jinn glared at Tarrec.

"It does!" he said defensively, crossing his arms.

Jinn glared, staring down at the floor again. After some silence, he broke it:

"How can you relinquish so easily?" he snapped.

Tarrec shrugged. "Because we were captured, gagged, blindfolded and hogtied, dragged to this place, and chucked into a prison cell which does not allow us to exit or enter without being fried, mutilated, or otherwise killed in the most painful way imaginable."

Jinn stared. He had been proven wrong ten times in one sentence. A Deco-burn. Growling, Jinn stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"I get top bunk!" reminded Tarrec, which was followed by an abrupt slamming of the door.

Tarrec sighed shaking his head from left to right. He wondered if Nik was faring well with Gochi. Maybe the monarch would possibly allow Gochi to go home. She played no part in what they did…

Whatever it was that they did.

* * *

"It could be possible," started Vegeta. "That a woman of the race declared Royal Blood running through her."

"A Royal Conspiracy?" questioned Bulma.

Vegeta glared. "I doubt it. More like a fraud, wanting the power of the throne. A woman no less."

"And what's wrong with women?" asked Bulma, tone blunt and deadly.

"It would make sense," said Gohan, staring nervously at Bulma.

"What?" she snapped.

"The woman heading the group… she had a tail."

"But she's not the Queen," retorted Bulma.

"No, but if there were a Queen, no doubt she would put other Saiya-jin women in power," answered Vegeta.

"It makes sense," followed Piccolo.

"So, there's a Saiya-jin Queen running this whole ordeal?" asked Bulma. "Why would she want Jinn and Tarrec? And why would they bother taking Gochi?"

"Those are good questions. Ones we can't answer without more information though."

"We need the name of the ship, the location…" listed Gohan. "Even a star they're close by would be great!"

"We should ask Dende-san. He could probably get the message to Kaio-sama."

Gohan's face lit up. "That's a great idea. We could ask for Kaio-sama and tou-san's help!"

"I'm not sure about your father, but yes, if we can get an idea of any strange behaviour going on in space, we may be able to trace the whereabouts of the supposed Saiya-jin colony."

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow. Right now, you need to get back home Gohan. Someone needs to tell your mother."

The once hopeful-looking Gohan now looked disparate. He had almost completely forgotten about the "telling mother" issue.

* * *

**Translation:**

"_The murmuring city goes to sleep_

_And an anxiety I can't put into words rears its head_

_The distance feels greater the more I chase_

_After my dreams and desires to catch them both…"_

_ Do As Infinity – Tangerine Dream_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The King

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**Author's Note:** It's a song the KH fans will remember. I'll put the translation of the song at the end of the story.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Donna toki datte**

**Tada hitori de**

**Unmei wasurete**

**Ikite kita no ni**

**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**

**Mayonaka ni…"**

**Utada Hikaru – Hikari**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – The King**

Bubbles…

The sound of bubbles…

Gochi's eyes fluttered open, closing as the light emitting from below her hit her pupils painfully. Wincing, she kept them closed, and then slowly, opened them again. The first thing she saw were her feet, floating in a sort of green liquid. Lifting her arms, she looked at her hands; her index fingers were fastened in clips, where wires trailed from the base. She saw other wires, her hands grabbing onto them as she looked to where they led. Two wires were fastened onto her naked chest via round pads, much like those on patients in hospitals. A breathing apparatus covered her mouth. Looking around, Gochi's hair flowed this way and that, waving in the green liquid. She looked ahead, seeing other tubes with similar green liquids within them. Some had forms within them, much in the same way as her, whilst most others were empty.

"Lucky for us," came a voice, reverberating around the tube. "There's not many people getting injured."

Gochi grew slightly more frantic as she looked around.

"Calm down. It's okay," came the same voice, the liquid starting to drain.

As Gochi's feet touched the bottom, the voice sounded once again:

"You've been through a lot, so I suggest you calm down a little. You might reopen your wound, although that _is_ highly unlikely."

As the wires were pulled off her automatically, like a vacuum recoiling its power cable, the door to the tube opened with a hiss, like a refrigerator door popping open. In front of her stood a robed man, his blonde hair spiked back with some hanging over and forming bangs. He held a friendly smile to his face, further reinforced by his clear blue eyes. To Gochi, he kind of looked like a Super Saiya-jin.

"Welcome back Gochi," he greeted.

Gochi stood in front of him, looking towards him slightly clueless. She then realised, in a sudden epiphany that turned her entire face red, that she was _naked_ in front of a man.

"SEH!" she cried, ducking low and hugging her arms around her body.

The blonde man stared at her, slightly dumbfounded, then started laughing.

"Humans really are modest," he replied as Gochi let out a little groan.

* * *

Gochi held a towel around her naked body, hair dripping wet, and a puddle forming around the area where she stood. Nik had already informed her that she had been in the "Healing Liquid", as it was termed, due to the injury she had sustained during the fight between herself and Gab, the woman who had shot her. He also told her that he knew her name because of his friendship with Tarrec and Jinn. After giving her a towel, he had left her, telling her he needed to prepare things. 

She looked up as she saw him coming her way, looking slightly troubled,

"Nik-san…?" she asked. Despite barely knowing him, he seemed nice. Plus, she couldn't drop formality, despite the fact that he was probably an enemy. He _was_ Jinn and Tarrec's friend after all.

"Gochi… I tried to talk to the Counsel about where to situate you, but they stated that, because you were holding criminals, your sentence should be imprisonment. That, and the fact that you're also branded a criminal on your Home planet."

Gochi sighed. He was right. Jinn and Tarrec were wanted on Earth, and her holding them in her house was a felon. Now, it seemed, she was a felon on Earth _and_ in space.

"So… what happens now?"

"They're getting ready to prep you."

"Prep… me?"

"Yes, it involves ID'ing you, cuffing you, and then assigning you a cell."

"Does any of that hurt?"

Nik gave a small smile, as if to try to calm Gochi down. "It's not too bad. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're comfortable. It's the least I could do for what you've done for Jinn-kun and Tarrec-kun."

"But… I thought I was a felon?"

"You are, but they're still my friends."

Gochi nodded, as both went silent. She then realised:

"How – how do you know Tarrec-san and Jinn-kun?"

Nik looked at her, slightly surprised. "They've never talked about me?"

Gochi shook her head, causing Nik to smile wryly.

"Guess not," he said, almost dismally. He then sighed. "We've known each other since I was little."

"Really?" asked Gochi, smiling. They had never talked about their past, so hearing this made Gochi happy. She was getting to know them better.

"Uh-huh, ever since I was five."

"How old are you anyway?" asked Gochi, now realising. She was not sure how old the other two were, but they appeared to be in their early 20s.

"Eighteen," he answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

Gochi stared shocked. He certainly did not _look_ two years older then her. Nik stared at her blankly, then smiled.

"E to, don't worry," he replied. "Jinn-kun and Tarrec-kun are older than me. I was the youngest in the group."

"Group?" asked Gochi, looking slightly taken aback. They had a group?

Nik shook his head, a sullen smile on his face. "Yeah… there were five of us."

"Wh –" started Gochi, and then decided against asking. She didn't want to pry.

"Huh?" asked Nik, looking to her expectantly.

"Un, it's nothing," she replied, shaking her head from side-to-side.

Nik looked at her sceptically, but took her word for it. He then turned his head to look behind him. "Anyway," he began, arm motioning to the back. "They're waiting for you back there." A wry, uneasy smile crossed his face.

"Your expression does not portend anything good," groaned Gochi, looking between Nik and the back door.

Nik laughed, uneasily. "Weeeell… let's just say they're not exactly holding a welcoming committee."

Gochi laughed, more at unease than the blonde as thoughts of what would possibly happen back there filled her mind. It was too bad Gochi inherited the imagination of her mother. A slight tinge of blue crossed her face as they started walking towards the door. Quickly, Gochi thought of something to change the subject.

"So… Nik-san… how long have I been here for?"

A look of surprise crossed his face as he stopped, turning to her. "I… haven't told you?" he asked, scratching his cheek.

Gochi shook her head.

"Oh… guess I forgot," answered Nik sheepishly. "… And that's not often," he added.

"So… how long have I been here for?" repeated Gochi.

"You've been in there for one whole Earth week," answered Nik, motioning his head towards the tube.

Gochi remained silent, eyes growing wide as her mind processed what the blonde had said. Then, in a shocking moment of clarity only one thing escaped the hybrid's lips:

"SEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!"

* * *

It had been one week since Gochi had been kidnapped, one week since the ship left Earth and headed towards this "Queen", and one week since Piccolo had asked Dende to relay the message to Kaiosama. Now, standing on Kami's Tower, Gohan sat at the edge, looking down at the cloudy forms going by, occasionally seeing glimpses of land. 

Dende had said that Kaio-sama was sending a reply back, but that it would take a while. However, anxious, Gohan had come to the Tower, despite Dende stating it was best to wait. Goten was sitting next to Gohan, lying down, his arms hanging off the sides of the Tower as he too watched the clouds go by, however, he held a childlike fascination for the wispy forms. Piccolo stood a little ways from Dende, watching his pupil with a sort of worried expression. Sort of, in the fact that the expression of worry was almost nonexistent on his countenance.

Mr. Popo stood directly behind Dende, looking to the two Sons sitting to the edge of the Tower. He looked to Dende, who looked to him, as worried as the other two.

"Maybe we should get them something to eat," suggested Mr. Popo.

Dende's expression changed from worry to delight.

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Popo nodded, then tottered to the two. Gohan, unwary of the genie behind him, remained looking out to the sky below, a million thoughts racing through his head. Would they make it on time? What if the ship was long gone by now? How long would it take for Kaiosama to relay his message back? What if it got caught in some lost transmission? What if, Dende forbid, Gochi was already dead?

"Gohan?" came Mr. Popo's voice in his ear.

Gohan yelled in response, almost knocking his little brother off the Tower. Luckily, Mr. Popo caught Goten before he could plummet to his death.

"Ah, Goten!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" yelled Gohan, clutching his little brother under the arms.

"Niichan's distracted," said Goten, looking at Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo gave a small nod, and then turned aside so that Gohan and Goten could see the two Nameks.

"Dende-sama has suggested we get you two something to eat."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gohan. "It's okay, we're not really –"

A low grumble from both Gohan and Goten's stomach interrupted Gohan's exclamation. The two Sons looked down at their stomach, and then looked at one another. Goten gave his big brother a little sheepish Son grin.

"I guess…" started Gohan. "Food wouldn't be too bad."

* * *

Kaiosama stood on his perch in the makeshift home he had made for himself. Goku, in the background, stuffed clouds down his throat as Bubbles the monkey and Gregory the grasshopper looked on. Kaiosama's face portrayed one of intense earnest as he tracked down a suspect target to Dende's inquiries. 

It was a _huge_ ship, moving slowly away from Earth, heading towards the Eastern Galaxy. He turned to Goku to inform him about the turn of events, but found himself face-to-face with a large-cheeked man that resembled Goku.

"AAAAAAHHH!" yelled Kaiosama, clutching his chest.

The man swallowed down whatever was in his mouth, revealing Goku with a large Son grin on his face.

"GOKU! ARE YOU TRYING TO PUSH ME INTO AN EARLY GRAVE!?" yelled Kaiosama.

Goku looked on obliviously. "But, Kaiosama, you're already dead," he stated, pointing to the halo atop Kaiosama's head.

"Yes, no thanks to you…" muttered Kaiosama, arms crossed and pouting.

Goku laughed nervously in response.

"Anyway," began Kaiosama, getting serious. "I think I've found the ship your daughter is on."

Goku also grew serious, nodding.

"It's the same ship Eastern Kaio had warned me about. It seems she's been tracking that ship for some time. When it disappeared from her Galaxy, she grew worried. Apparently, by that time it was already in my Galaxy –"

"Heading towards Earth?" asked Goku, looking concerned.

"Yes, in track of something."

"The two new Saiya-jins, probably," suggested Goku.

Kaiosama nodded. They had both been following the goings-on on Earth, Goku watching his kids grow without him. At the arrival of the Saiya-jins, Goku had feared a battle, but finding them responsive, Goku grew a liking towards the two, especially the strange one with the weird personality. However, when the space ship had come, abducting both Jinn, Tarrec and Goku's only daughter Gochi, Goku knew something wasn't really quite right.

"Well, we've got to get this back to Dende," said Kaiosama.

Goku nodded, preparing to leave. It was his job to tell Yama-sama.

"Oh yes, Goku, Gohan said 'hi'," said Kaiosama.

"Oh really?" piped Goku, grinning. "Then, can you tell Yama-sama, to tell Dende-sama, that I said –"

"GOKU!" yelled Kaiosama, interrupting the Saiya-jin.

"Right, right, sorry Kaiosama," apologised Goku, turning to leave.

"What am I, a telegraph pole?" muttered Kaiosama under his breath.

"Weeeell," began Goku, popping up out of nowhere. "You _do_ have that antennae…"

"GOKU!!" yelled Kaiosama again.

"Right, right, I'm going, I'm going…"

And with that, Goku made his way to the Check-In Station leaving behind a highly flustered Kaiosama.

* * *

Gochi stood in the room beyond the Sanatorium. She looked around. The room could only be described in two words: white and bare. The only piece of furniture that was in the room was a white seat, which Gochi's naked form was currently sitting on, the towel wrapped tightly around her. Nik had left her, a guard stating that the sovereign urgently needed him. Apologising and bidding adieu, Nik had left her in a hurry, looking extremely concerned.  
Now, as Gochi sat alone in the room, she felt a cold chill down her back, more from her fear than being enshrouded in only a thin towel. Pulling the towel tighter around her, she looked about the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were so white she didn't know where one started and the other ended. It seemed to stretch infinitely, going forever on and on. If the room was used to intimidate potential prisoners, it was working.   
The barrenness of the room was only enhanced as a woman came in, white hair slicked back and white dress causing her to blend into the room. Gochi licked her lips, growing nervous. 

"So, the Earthling is awake," she said, her tight lips barely opening as she spoke. She walked towards Gochi, her white heels clicking sharply on the floor. That's when Gochi realised it was metallic as a sharp ringing sound resounded ever-so-slightly after the click of her heels.

"State your gender," she said, her eyes boring into Gochi's own.

"F – female."

She nodded, writing it down on the digitised screen before her. The writing was strange to Gochi, something she had never seen before. "And your name?"

"S – Son Gochi…" spoke Gochi, quietly, timidly.

"Your age?"

"Sixteen."

"So young," commented the woman, though remained emotionless. "Your reasons for being here?"

Gochi pursed her lips together, thinking. "I – helped people," she finally stated.

"Please be more descriptive."

"I helped Jinn-kun and Tarrec-kun when they needed the help."

"I don't know this Jinn and Tarrec. I need you to clarify."

Gochi gave a small sigh. "I – housed criminals," she ended after much hesitation.

The woman nodded, jotting that down. "Okay, Ms Son. You shall henceforth be known as XX3852M. It's complicated, but it is okay as you do not need to know that."

She turned her head towards the door as Gochi looked to her feet. Gochi then jumped as the woman's voice filled the room:

"GUARDS!" she screeched.

A second later, two guards came in, one carrying a gun-shaped apparatus with a square-like end attached to what would be the barrel on a gun. The guard handed the apparatus to the woman, and then stood behind Gochi.

Gochi looked right and left, staring at the guards, and then to the woman, who walked to her left arm, grabbing her elbow and pulling it up.

"This won't hurt…" She pushed the square end to Gochi's arm, and then squeezed the trigger. With a small click, Gochi felt something shoot in her arm.

"Itai!" cried Gochi, snatching her arm away in reaction.

"… me," ended the woman, giving her first smile.

Gochi rubbed her arm, wondering what she did. She looked down, seeing something just beneath her skin.

"What… is that?" she asked, about to touch it.

"It's your barcode. That way many can tell who you are from simply reading that on your arm," explained the woman.

Gochi nodded, her hand jerking away, though her mind was still concentrated on the pain.

"Okay," said the woman to the guards. "You can take her away."

"Uhm… but…"

The woman looked to Gochi, realising what the girl was trying to get at as she tugged on the towel around her body.

"Ah yes, you need apparel."

"If that's okay…"

"Yes…" the woman nodded, then a second later, her voice once again filled the room. "MANDA!!!"

Immediately a woman with red hair came into the room. "Yes?"

"Please dress our guest. She'll be wanting something comfortable for her long stay here."

Manda nodded, turning to Gochi. Gochi stood though the woman's words filled her head.

"Long stay…?" mumbled Gochi as she followed Manda, the two guards escorting both women out.

* * *

Nik walked briskly towards the House Prisons, face fixated in a look of concern. He wondered what business the monarch had with Tarrec and Jinn. Considering the hatred Jinn had for the Quillis and the fact that Tarrec did not know why they were in prison, Nik believed this business wasn't too good. 

An uneasy feeling rose within Nik as he continued down the hall. He needed to get there, and get there fast.

* * *

Gochi's bare feet scuffled across the dirt-covered floor, her makeshift dress hanging down from her shoulders. Despite the so-called dress, she still felt naked. They had given back her underwear upon her request, but said that her bra could be used for improper means, whatever that meant. 

Were they scared Gochi would hang herself… by her bra?

Gochi bit her lip in concern. If that was the case, the prison cells were probably a very tough place to live. Gochi looked down at her prison gown, tugging on the thin fabric despite the shackles that covered her wrists. If all the prisoners wore this type of clothing, how did they keep themselves warm? Pondering these thoughts, Gochi didn't see the guard ahead of her stop until her head collided with his outstretched arm.

A cry of surprise escaped Gochi's throat as she fell backwards, caught roughly on the collar by the guard behind her, who shoved her up equally as rough.

"Go – gomen…" she apologised, bowing to the guard in front of her.

He merely looked to her briefly, and then turned away. Gochi shifted to the side, her head peering around the guard ahead of her. Her eyes opened wide at the site before her. Instead of seeing the typical prison cell, with bars, a toilet, a sink and a bed, she saw a large basin. The prisoners were all women and free to walk around wherever they pleased, although most of them sat in a secluded part of the site, looking despondent and disparate.

"You'll be staying here," said the guard in front gruffly, looking at Gochi with a cold stare.

"Yeah," agreed the guard behind, grabbing Gochi's shoulder. "And don't try anythin' funny!" With that, Gochi felt herself being shoved inside roughly, causing her to fall onto the metallic surface. As she fell in, her bonds dissolved into nothing, leaving only red welts in their wake. She turned around, seeing the guards laughing as they walked away.

"Bastards," spat a voice near her.

Gochi looked up, seeing a woman, or rather… what _appeared_ to be a woman. Where normal human ears would be were cat ears, her short red hair covering them in tufts towards the front. Her facial features looked slightly feline, with the black slits found in cats' eyes in the woman's own.

"You alright kid?" asked the woman, bending down and helping Gochi to her feet.

Gochi nodded, staring at the woman with an almost deer-in-headlight expression.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked the woman sceptically.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It's just that –"

"I'm strange?"

"No, not at all, there are many of your kind on my planet, just not as – " Gochi stopped herself before she could finish the sentence, afraid it would offend.

The woman looked at Gochi, her expression twisted into one that looked as if she were urging Gochi to finish her sentence. Gochi swallowed hard, smiling. She didn't want to offend anyone, especially not on the first day.

" – uhm…" ended Gochi.

The woman laughed, putting her hand on Gochi's head and shaking it about. "You're a strange one you are," she commented. "We're ya from?" she continued, placing her hand on her hips.

"Planet… Earth…" said Gochi slowly.

"Earth? Hey, I know that planet. Been past there a few times in my seventh life."

"Seventh life?"

"Ahahah, yeah, I'm a Nekosian."

"Nekosian?"

"We each have nine lives. Our planet was pretty peace-loving. We tried not to get in the ways of others. We basically stayed out of everything. But… then the Quillisian found us."

"Quillisian…"

"That's the race that handles this ship," explained the woman. "They're like Planet Hoarders…"

An image of Frieza flashed in Gochi's mind, dominating the Galaxy with ferocity and force.

"I've met a Planet Hoarder…" said Gochi, almost distantly.

The woman looked to Gochi with a mixture of scepticism and slight concern for the teenager.

"What are you in for?" she asked, breaking Gochi from thought.

Gochi looked up. "Oh… I housed criminals." Gochi forced a smile.

"They're really looking to bulk up on prisoners, aren't they?" asked the woman, walking towards the interior of the large prison hall.

Gochi followed. "How – how about you?" she asked, running to keep up with the long strides of the cat-like woman.

The woman gave a laugh that also sounded much like a purr. "You don't want to know," she ended, giving Gochi a tender smile.

Gochi cocked her head to one side, curious. "Was it… that bad?"

The woman shrugged. "That depends on your state of mind I guess." Sitting down, she looked slightly dejected, as if thinking about whatever she did made her depressed. Gochi bit her lip, feeling guilty.

"Uhm… what's your name?" she asked changing the subject.

"My name?" asked the woman, looking up.

Gochi nodded, folding her legs beneath her as she sat down so that they were eye level.

"It's… Hani…"

"Hani?"

"Uh-huh… that's what they called me."

Gochi smiled, leaning in and taking Hani's hands. Lifting them up, Gochi shook them. "It's good to meet you Hani!" she greeted.

Hani grinned a toothy grin. "I haven't even gotten your name."

"I'm Son Gochi. But… you can call me Gochi."

"It's nice to meet you Gochi," she greeted in return.

Gochi nodded, happy to have met a friend on this strange ship. However, Gochi noticed large black bands on the woman's wrists, green lights blinking in second intervals. The woman noticed Gochi's staring. Releasing Gochi's hands, she lifted them up, so that Gochi could see them clearly.

"Gomen… I –" said Gochi, fearful that she was intruding.

Hani shook her head. "I'll show you what these are," started Hani, grabbing her left wrist with her right hand.

Gochi looked to the bands again, the green light flashing even more rapidly. Gochi's eyes then went wide as the light went from green to red.

* * *

Gohan and Goten sat at Piccolo's feet, Gohan leaning his hand on his knee as Goten sat between his older brother's legs, looking up concernedly at him. Piccolo looked to Dende, whose eyes were now closed as if something was imminent. 

As Dende's eyes opened, he looked to Piccolo, nodding. Piccolo nudged Gohan's back.

"Get up," he commanded.

Scooping up his little brother, Gohan obeyed his sensei and stood, face fixated in anticipation. At that moment, a familiar voice came through, as clear as day.

"Guys?" spoke Goku.

Gohan's eyes went wide as he looked around at the sky frantically, an expression of happiness on his face. Goten looked on with curiosity, the voice unrecognisable. Piccolo and Dende exchanged smiling expressions.

"Tousan! Tousan it's you!" exclaimed Gohan, tears bordering his eyes.

"Hey Gohan! How've you been?" asked Goku.

Gohan's expression changed as he remembered his missing sister. A look of shame crossed his face as he realised he let himself be happy with her missing. "Gochi's missing tousan! I'm sorry. I should've -"

"Don't blame yourself Gohan. There was nothing you could've done. Those guys were strong."

Gohan swallowed back a reply, as if he wanted to say something, but thought better than to argue with his father. "Any – any news?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, Kaiosama thinks he found the ship," replied Goku.

"Really?" asked Gohan, excited.

"Yeah, apparently the East Kai has been following it for some time."

"East Kai, Goku?" asked Dende, looking slightly perplexed.

"Uhh…" answered Goku. "Well… I'll explain later… but the ship, it's still in our Galaxy – "

"So we can get her back!" said Goten excitedly, his brother's excitement infectious to the five-year-old.

"Hey, is that Goten?" asked Goku's voice after a stunned silence.

Gohan then realised, this was the first time Goten would meet his father… or really, _talk_ to his father.

"Ye – yeah tousan," replied Gohan, smiling at Goten. "It's Goten."

"Hey Goten!" greeted Goku. "I wish I could shake your hand, but I'm stuck up here. I hope one day we can meet."

Goten looked to Gohan then looked to the sky where the voice seemed to come from. "But doesn't that mean I have to die?"

Goku laughed. "Well, hopefully, it's not as bad as that. Who knows, maybe I can come back to Earth for a day or something."

"Really?" asked Goten, looking excited.

"Ahaha, who knows Goten," replied Goku.

"I'm sorry to spoil the fun," interrupted Piccolo. "But you had news on the whereabouts of Gochi."

"Right!" answered Goku. "She's on a ship, heading Eastbound. It's massive. The ship that you saw was only a lesser ship coming from the ship that Gochi and the other two Saiya-jins are stuck on."

"Is it led by a Queen?" asked Piccolo, voice sounding very much like he was interrogating.

"Actually guys…" said Goku, sounding hesitant. "You wouldn't believe this but…"

All five people upon the Tower looked expectant, the anticipation so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"The _ship_ is called _The Queen_."

* * *

"Your Majesty!" called Nik, running towards a figure up ahead, capes and long silver hair flowing behind. The figure stopped at the voice then turned, violet eyes setting on the blonde. 

"Nikkum, it's good to see you," he greeted, dipping his head as a slow smile crossed his face, though the expression never met his sharp eyes. His voice sounded quiet, unassuming, even, dare it be thought, alluring.

"I… I got word that you were –"

"Yes," interrupted the man, turning towards the corridor. "I'd like to give some old friends a visit."

"Your Majesty?"

"It's time our friend Mr. Tohma reclaimed that which is his, don't you _think_ Nikkum?" His eyes flashed momentarily as he looked into Nik's own blue eyes.

Nik looked away, down at the floor beneath him. "Ye – yes, Your Majesty."

The king nodded, walking forward once again.

"But… your Majesty," began Nik. "Where are your –"

"Escorts?" ended the king, as if reading Nik's mind.

Nik looked up, seeing the profile of the king before him, just visible beyond the silver screen of hair that flowed down freely. Slowly, another smile crossed his face, something hidden behind that simple expression.

"I've got both of them waiting for me," he replied, turning to walk forward once again.

Nik let out a long sigh, his stomach doing somersaults in his belly. Something felt terrible. It was almost as if he himself was going to face a firing squad.

* * *

**Translation:**

"_No matter what the time_

_I'm just alone_

_Destiny forgotten,_

_Even though I kept going._

_Inside of the sudden light I awaken_

_In the middle of the night…"_

_ Utada Hikaru – Light__ (English Version: Simple and Clean)_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Facing up to Reality

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo**

**Yoake no mama de, koesou de**

**Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo**

**Konya mo mata, sure chigai…"**

**T.M. Revolution – "Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae"**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY – Facing up to Reality**

Gochi gasped, eyes wide in horror, as immediately as the bracer went red, electricity danced up Hani's arm and up her neck, causing the Nekosian to scream in pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell to the floor. The bracer blinked red with ferocity, as if it were angered by Hani's intrusion – her attempt to break it off. In several frantic, but brief, moments, Gochi watched in horror as Hani writhed in pain. Then in one instant, the electricity stopped and the red light turned green. Hani lay on the ground, panting and sweating, visibly in pain by the experience.

"Hani… Hani, are you okay?" asked Gochi, going towards the woman.

Hani groaned, sitting up, her long-nailed hand clutching her head. Her eyes were clenched shut, as if the pain was still going through her. Slowly, she opened them, her green eyes looking into Gochi's.

"That's what they do…" she said, her voice weak, barely a whisper.

"Wha – what is it?" asked Gochi, staring at the brace on her wrist.

"It's a Power Negator, or a power stripper," explained Hani. She sighed as she got into a fairly comfortable position, despite the dull pain that still reverberated through her body. "As the name states, it strips the user of power, or really, life energy."

"That's – horrible…" said Gochi, looking towards it.

Hani gave a wry smile. "Yeah, most of the warriors down here have one, since the prison cells aren't really prison cells."

"Huh?"

"You see, the male prison cells of _The Queen_ have Power Negators fitted into the walls, so _they_ don't need these fitted onto their arms." Hani lifted her arm to emphasise what she meant. "However, it seems the Quillis either didn't intend on taking in female prisoners _or_ they just didn't have the time to build us a proper prison cell."

Gochi nodded, taking it all in with a numbing mind. "Why did it shock you?" asked Gochi after some hesitation.

"It's programmed to react to force by equal or greater force."

Gochi made a face reflecting feigned pain, as if the bracer had just electrocuted her herself.

"I know," Hani laughed, patting the bracer. "Hurts like a mother…" She sighed, letting a smile give way. "Fortunately, they couldn't strip all my power."

"All?"

"Uh-huh, I'm still flexible, can squeeze into the smallest holes possible, and Hell, they can't take away my resurrecting power. It seems this son of a bitch can only really take away physical prowess and energy."

Gochi let herself laugh, despite the current situation. Hani seemed like a nice woman, reminding her of a school friend she had back on Earth. She felt a sudden surge of panic as she thought of Earth. Swallowing hard, Gochi blurted a question to keep her mind off of her home planet:

"May I meet other people around here?" she asked, not even sure what she was asking until the question had left her mouth.

"Other people?" questioned Hani in return, looking slightly perplexed. She then looked around at the confines they were currently situated in, looking to the countless number of female prisoners within its walls. "Well – sure…" shrugged Hani, giving a smile.

* * *

Nik walked forward, stopping abruptly as he saw the imposing figures of Gab and Dyne before him. Gab turned to look at him, her eyes reflecting a flicker of emotion before dying into nothingness once again. Dyne looked the same as ever: stoic, emotionless, blank. 

They stood before Home Prison 213, the prison cell currently holding Jinn and Tarrec. His Majesty strode forward, quietly and gracefully. He turned towards Nik, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Ah – yes – yes your Majesty," answered Nik, jogging the rest of the way there. As he passed Gab, he looked towards her for a slight moment before continuing. Standing next to the king, he felt, somehow, like he was betraying something.

"Gab?" asked the king.

As if on cue, Gab came forward in one long stride and pressed the buttons to open the doorway. A beep resounded around the hallway, and then with a swish and a whir, the door opened, revealing the two Saiya-jins on the other side, sitting on the couch within the room.

The two Saiya-jins looked to the doorway. Immediately, as the door revealed the king, the expressions on both the Saiya-jin's faces changed drastically.

Jinn's eyes went wide in shock horror. Tarrec's merely looked surprised, looking from the king to his three former teammates around him.

"Kisei-Ô?" questioned Tarrec, standing in a form of politeness.

Jinn merely remained sitting, his body stiff and rigid, feeling a deep hatred boil within him. Kisei, His Majesty, looked to the two, giving a smile.

"Welcome back," he greeted genially. "I've missed you two a great deal."

Tarrec, confused and surprised, looked to Jinn, whose hatred seethed all the more the king stood by the doorway.

"Why is your Majesty here… now…?" asked Tarrec.

"Ah yes," began the king. "It's time I give back what's rightfully yours Tarrec."

Tarrec looked even more confused. Jinn grew confused also, but there was an underlying fear. The king, despite the genial smile, held something dark in his violet eyes.

"Your Majesty?" asked Tarrec.

"Tarrec, I need you to get on your knees," said Kisei.

"My –"

"Do it!" commanded Gab from behind Kisei.

Kisei chuckled. "Now, now Gab, be nice to your former Captain."

Tarrec looked to Nik who stood beside the king. Nik was not looking up, preferring to concentrate on a spot on the ground. He did not dare look up. Sighing, Tarrec stepped over the yellow line, getting down on his knees in front of the king.

Slowly, Jinn paled, his eyes opening wide as he realised what was about to occur.

"No! Tarrec! Don't listen to that son of a bitch! Get up! GET UP!" screamed Jinn, standing up.

"Dyne –" began Kisei, moving aside. "I need you to hold Jinn down for me."

Immediately Dyne reacted, walking past His Majesty and striding towards Jinn. Jinn looked to Dyne, backing away just as Dyne grabbed his right arm, strafing around the other Saiya-jin and pinning him down to the couch. He then grabbed Jinn's other arm, also keeping it from moving. Jinn was stuck in Dyne's grip, struggling to get free but unable to. Tarrec now looked slightly worried, looking towards where Jinn was now pinned on the couch.

"Keep his head up. He needs to see this," explained Kisei.

Dyne grabbed Jinn's head, pulling it up. Jinn's breaths came in ragged gasps as he felt the pain emanating from the back of his neck. Tarrec looked to the king, now holding an expression of distrust.

"What's going – "

Tarrec's sentence was abruptly stopped as Kisei's hand shot out, clamping onto Tarrec' forehead. For a moment, Tarrec's face held a look of mild surprise. Then the pain began…

* * *

Gochi followed behind Hani as they walked further into the prison confines. Occasionally she had to run to catch up to the long strides of the Nekosian, but overall, keeping up wasn't too hard for the hybrid. Finally, they reached their location, Gochi having to jog most of the way there as it seemed Hani had sped up during the last five or so metres. 

Panting slightly, Gochi caught up and exhaled more in an exclamation of accomplishment in reaching Hani than that of exhaustion. She looked around the tall woman, seeing a multitude of prisoners before her.

"I think you should meet Shoujo – she's a nice girl – typical girly-girl," explained Hani, giving an amused smile to Gochi before turning away and walking forward again.

"Shoujo?" asked Gochi, jogging besides Hani.

"Uh-huh," answered Hani, looking down at Gochi as she strode forward. "She was once a Princess of her planet before the Quillis decided to turn it into a resort paradise."

Gochi's face reflected remorse. Hani seemed to gauge the reaction as she added:

"But don't worry – she's a tough girl, despite her, uhm…" Hani's eyes seemed to roll back in thought, searching for a correct word to place on whatever she was thinking. "… Optimism," she ended, shrugging as if the word were at least close enough.

Gochi hummed under her breath and looked forward. "Does Shoujo wear a lot of… pink?"

"Nope, that's another girl which you should meet later…" laughed Hani. She then added in a more serious tone. "_Much_ later."

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to meet her soon."

"Huh?" asked Hani, looking confused.

Gochi motioned ahead of them. Hani looked forward, expression changing as she saw a girl running towards the both of them, her eyes sparkling with what looked like tears.

"HAAAAANIIIIIII!!" she chorused, lunging towards the Nekosian.

Hani grimaced just before the pink girl bowled her over. Gochi grimaced as a resounding bang went through the area. As the smoke cleared, Gochi opened her eyes, seeing Hani being fawned over by the girl in pink.

"Gochi…" began Hani, trying to speak through the girl's gridiron grip. "Meet Mahra…"

Gochi let an awkward smile cross her face.

* * *

Videl sat up in bed, cold sweat dripping down her face. She had been having nightmares for a while since the incident a week ago. Sighing, Videl flopped back onto her bed, one arm above her head, the other resting on her chest. Looking up at the ceiling, thoughts of the incident rushed through her head. She wondered how Gochi was doing, that is, if she was still alive. 

Eyes narrowing in anxiety, Videl turned to her side, looking towards her door. She saw the handle turn from where she laid, opening and revealing the form of her maid.

"Ms Satan?" asked the maid, coming in with a tray of hot toast, hot tea and a selection of condiments. "I brought you breakfast." She walked over, setting the tray down as Videl sat up.

Videl gave a weak smile. "Thanks," she said, getting comfortable.

"Are you okay Ms Satan?" asked the maid, sitting down on Videl's bed.

Videl sighed, putting a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I – don't know…" hesitated Videl, looking at the small spreading knife, the edge shining from the limited light straining to come through Videl's curtains.

"You've been cooping yourself up in your room for one week," explained the maid. "Your father is extremely concerned."

"I know… I'm sorry," apologised Videl, feeling guilty. Her father had often tried to ask her what was wrong, but Videl would skirt the topic, changing it or stating that she needed to do something else.

"Mayhap you should confront this issue," explained the maid. "I'm sure your father will understand whatever it is that's making you feel this way. He loves you."

Videl swallowed back a large lump in her throat. Confront the issue. It sounded so easy when speaking, but going through with the actions was like trying to swim in quicksand. Although, her maid was right. She needed to confront the issue.

"You're right," said Videl, looking up at her maid and giving a smile, despite the dreaded feeling slowly rising within her. She leaned in, giving a surprised maid a hug. "Thanks."

The maid smiled in return, returning Videl's hug with her own.

* * *

After breakfast in bed, Videl had confronted her father. She had told him that she had recently come up with some trouble concerning personal matters and that Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation was prepared to help her in said matters. Though it looked as if her father wanted to help her, he allowed his daughter to go through with whatever she needed to do. 

"Touchan?" said Videl, giving her dad a smile. "Thanks for being there."

Satan gave a modest shrug of his shoulders. "Nah, it's what fathers do."

Videl smiled, walking over to her dad and hugging him around the shoulders. "Yeah, but still." After letting go of her father, Videl informed him that she needed to see Bulma Briefs right away.

"Okay, but come back before dinner," he lectured.

"Always touchan," answered Videl. With that, she waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Satan stood in the hallway; hand out in his gesture of leaving. As the door closed, a despondent look crossed his face. Personal matters and she was turning to Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation? How about him? Wasn't he good enough?

As he thought more seriously about it, he then realised that these "personal matters" could be more female-engendered. He then thought even more about it, his mind connecting two and two together. His eyes went wide as he realised what it could possibly be.

Did that strange man from those photos do something indecent to his daughter? His poor, innocent daughter?

In the hallway, Satan started to fume. That bastard! He would pay for doing that to his daughter!

* * *

Gochi sat between Hani and Mahra, the former listening intently to an animated Shoujo whilst the latter leaning on Gochi's shoulder, looking up towards her with an almost-hungry look. 

Gochi laughed nervously, looking at Mahra then turned her attention away, looking to Shoujo. When Gochi had first met the girl, two things had surprised her: one, Shoujo looked nothing like those mangas that Gochi had seen back on Earth and two, she seemed to exude a radiance Gochi had only ever seen on photoshopped magazines.

"Chia-chan, don't you think?"

Gochi snapped out of her daze as Hani nudged her from the side. She then realised "Chia" was indeed her.

"Huh? Sorry, I was –"

"ISN'T SHE ADORABLE?!" cried Mahra, grabbing Gochi and hugging her between her ample breasts.

"Seh…" said Gochi weakly. A jerk backward had Gochi in Hani's grip.

"Mahra, can you please not do that to Gochi. She probably has a family back home!" snapped Hani.

"Aww, but Chi is so cute. Look at her with that oblivious expression on her face," gushed Mahra, reaching out to Gochi's face.

Gochi laughed nervously.

"Don't let her touch you so freely," cried Hani, shaking Gochi's head with both hands. "Or she'll try to creep up on you while you sleep!"

"Seh…" cried Gochi again.

Shoujo gave a laugh. "Maha-chan is a very loving girl."

"Loving is right…" mumbled Hani, staring at the gushing face of Mahra as she tried to reach Gochi through Hani.

* * *

Videl rang the doorbell of Capsule Corporation. As she waited, she began toeing her right foot into the ground, keeping her mind concentrated on the task. When the door remained closed, she sighed, ringing again. She then spent another five or so minutes toeing her other foot into the ground. Still, there was no answer. Videl's mouth twisted into mild frustration as she rang the doorbell, this time two consecutive times. 

Still no answer.

Videl gave a sigh of frustration, turning to leave but found herself nose-to-nose, literally, with a familiar face.

Gohan yelled, falling backwards and onto his butt. Videl instinctively went out to grab him but ended up getting tugged down by his weight. Both ended up as an awkward pile on the floor, tangles of arms and legs.

"Uh –" said Gohan, staring up at Videl.

Videl stared down, wide-eyed, at Gohan.

Both their faces went visibly red as an amused chuckle resounded from the door.

"Getting comfortable?" asked Bulma, eyebrow cocked in sheer amusement.

* * *

"It was _not_ what it looked like," said Videl fervently, a little too fervently. 

Gohan said nothing, merely planting an awkward, nervous smile on his face. Bulma still held that amused expression on her face.

"Right, right," she said, drinking tea served by her mother. "So you _just_ fell on top of each other."

"Yes –"

"Yeah –" said both teenagers in unison. They exchanged glances.

Bulma twittered, unbelieving them. She then changed the subject.

"So Videl, what brings you here this fine morning?" she asked. "We haven't seen you in a week." Bulma's expression changed from that amused, devious smirk to concern. "Are you okay?"

Videl wondered how she could change so drastically in that short span of time. Although, shrugging it off, she gave a sigh, as if casting away the aspersions that filled her heart, and said:

"I want to help."

"Really?" spoke Gohan, giving her a smile.

Videl felt herself go red under his warm, genial smile. "Ye – yeah," she said quickly. "If only because it was my fault for not helping her."

"That would be good but –" Bulma's expression looked sceptical. "How?"

"Well – I really don't know…"

"We'll see how it plays out Bulma-san," stated Gohan. "Plus, it'd be good to get some help from Videl-san. She's influential in Satan City."

Bulma nodded, a smirk returning to her face. "And you say you _fell_ on each other…"

* * *

Gohan and Videl sat alone in the Lounge Room, Bulma saying she needed to attend to "normal things". Gohan remained staring at the blaring television, his mind distracted on other things. Videl sat a seat space away from him, biting her thumb as other things too distracted her. Then, as if in unison, both turned to each other: 

"There's something – " they both started. They then both stopped, looking to each other in surprise.

"E to…" began Gohan, sitting back. "You go first." He gave her an encouraging smile.

She gave a weak smile of her own. "Your sister, Gochi…" she started. "She… had amazing skill." Gohan looked to Videl with a mixture of perplexity and surprise. "Is she a black belt?" finished Videl, looking to Gohan with an inquiring look.

Gohan looked away, hesitating. "We –" he started. He then let himself give a wry smile, as if remembering something. "We both are."

"Really?" asked Videl, looking surprised.

Gohan nodded. "We were trained by the same sensei – Piccolo-san – I'm sure you've seen him before."

"Piccolo… it does sound familiar…" mused Videl.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, he trained us when we were about four years old."

"Four?!" stated a shocked Videl. "That's amazing! It's no wonder she was so strong. I saw her crack open the soldiers' helmets."

Gohan gave a nervous laugh. Their strength may have been honed in during Piccolo's training, but in reality, they possessed the strength since before Piccolo's tutelage.

"Yeah…" he said, looking awkward. "But – you, Videl-san – can't you fight too?"

Videl nodded. "I started at age 11, after my father saved Earth."

Again, Gohan forced a laugh. "Really? Five years already? How is it going?"

"Good, though I hope to get as strong as your sister." Videl laughed. "How about you?" she asked after a short silence. "What did you want to say?"

"It's about the whereabouts of my sister."

Videl held an expression of hopeful surprise. "You know where she is? Does it have something to do with this Queen I heard about?"

"Yes," said Gohan. "We were able to get news from… uhm… other sources telling us about a ship called _The Queen_ heading away from Earth. Apparently it's huge." He didn't want to reveal his sources to her. She had already been through a lot with last week's incident.

"Great!" exclaimed Videl, looking excited. "We can get there and rescue your sister."

"Yeah, but," interrupted Gohan, causing Videl's excitement to dampen. _Buts_ were not a good thing. "It's literally _huge_, Videl-san. Bigger than the normal spaceships built on Earth." Gohan sighed. "We've also got no way to transport there. That's what Bulma-san has to figure out."

The excitement Videl had from before seemed to dampen significantly to be almost non-existent.

"I've also got to do something I've been putting off for a while…" mumbled Gohan, looking to the television again. His expression looked troubled.

"What is it?" asked Videl. She believed he looked concerned about his sister, up in space, alone and without a friend. Who knew what she was already experiencing on that ship. She hoped those tales of anal-probing were not true.

An awkward, wry smile crossed Gohan's face as he turned to Videl. "I gotta tell my kaasan…"

* * *

Gochi now sat between Shoujo and Hani, Hani using herself as a shield to protect Gochi from Mahra's advances. Though Gochi said she didn't mind sitting next to Mahra, Hani had insisted on sitting in this way. 

As Hani held Mahra back, Shoujo talked to Gochi about her home planet.

"I was a Princess," she explained, signalling to her neck where a brooch seemed to be fixed into the skin. "This is where my power originates from."

Gochi looked to the brooch, seeing her reflection in the shining crystal that was situated around a golden border.

"It's beautiful."

Shoujo smiled. "My mother had hers here –" she reached out, touching Gochi's forehead between her eyebrows. "She was a wise woman, my mother."

"What – happened?" asked Gochi, seeing the sadness in Shoujo's eyes.

"She died during the invasion." Shoujo hugged her knees to her chest, her lengthy robes swishing as she did so.

Gochi looked crestfallen. It seemed whomever she found in this prison had something unjust done to them.

"If it's any consolation, my father died… five years ago…" said Gochi. "He… he sacrificed himself for his planet."

Shoujo gave an understanding nod, her hand squeezing Gochi's shoulders. Gochi smiled just as Hani snapped:

"Oh shit!"

The other two looked, seeing what had made Hani exclaim such an expletive. Guards dressed in armour made their way inside, carrying strange-looking rifles – strange to at least Gochi. There were about six of them, looking around and observing the female prisoners. Some prisoners grew guarded, tensing at the sight of them, others shrunk away, trying to remain unseen.

"Idiots come in packs," she heard Mahra mutter.

Gochi looked to Mahra, her expression dark and hatred beyond any filling her once sprightly features. She then looked to Hani, who held a similar expression.

"They come every so often," came the soft voice of Shoujo, breaking Gochi's thoughts.

"Who are they?" questioned Gochi.

"They say they come here to "inspect us", but they take advantage of the weaker prisoners. They take them to the back, and…" Shoujo stopped, looking to Gochi with an expression of both disgust and hatred. "… if I hadn't met Hani…"

Gochi's eyes widened in horror as she realised what Shoujo was inferring. She looked to the men, seeing the leader turn to her. Behind his eyes Gochi felt there was something lecherous. Her suspicions were confirmed, as the one leading the group seemed to hone in on a prisoner to the corner. He turned to the others, talking amongst them. They each nodded, heading towards the direction he had been looking at.

"Bastards," spat Hani. "If I could, I'd teach them a thing or two." Her long-nailed hands clenched, the knuckles going white.

"You did, by saving countless others," said Shoujo, a comforting expression on her face.

Hani growled under her breath, the sound analogous to a growl of a tiger.

"Oh crap," said Mahra. "They're heading for the Negacinth woman."

Gochi looked to the men, now hovering over a woman. Her green hair covered her face, the expression conveying fear. Over the whispers of the women, she could hear the conversation between herself and the men.

"You need to come with us," said the lead guard, bending low so that his face was directly in front of hers.

"I – I can't…" she stuttered. "I –"

"That wasn't a request," he finalised, standing up. He motioned his fellow guards with a wave of his head. They complied by stepping forward, grabbing either arm of the woman.

"No, please!" she cried, trying to pry free. "You don't understand!"

"Silence woman! What we say, you must follow!" spat the lead guard, walking forward.

Gochi could see the hungry expression upon the lead guard's face as he walked towards the room that Shoujo had talked of. Gochi's teeth clenched together, her jaw tightening as she stood. She felt Shoujo's hand tug her down. Gochi looked down, seeing Shoujo's forlorn expression.

She feared for Gochi's safety.

"Woah!" cried Mahra.

Gochi and Shoujo looked forward, surprised to see the guard who had previously been holding the woman on the floor. Next to his fallen body was a young boy. He looked slightly older than Goten, in Gochi's opinion.

"Leave her alone you rat-sucking son of a bitch!" he yelled, stomping on the man's back as he let out cries of pain from where he lay.

"You little punk!" cried the other guard holding the woman, letting her go and concentrating on the young boy.

The little boy turned around just as the butt of the rifle hit him to the side of his head, sending him sprawling to the woman. The woman sobbed, grabbing the boy and pulling him into her grip, hugging him close.

"Grab that kid!" ordered the lead guard.

"Wait!" cried the woman, shrinking away as the guards came in close. "You can't! He's –" Her cry filled the area as they hit her away from the young boy, dragging him away.

"Hold him up!" commanded the lead guard. His fellow guards obliged, holding the boy up beneath the shoulders.

The boy lay in a daze, blood trickling from his head. The woman sobbed, being held back by another guard as she tried desperately to reach for the boy. The connection between them was obvious as Gochi watched in horror: mother and son.

"Ladies!" cried the guard, grabbing the attention of the prisoners as he displayed the boy before their eyes. "This is what happens to those who don't obey!" The guard turned to the remaining two guards. They nodded, cocking their guns as they aimed at the little boy.

Gochi shot up, about to move forward on instinct, but was beaten to the punch as the two guards went down hard. All looked on as a woman stood behind the two, their rifles now in her hands. She looked to the weapons, and then with the skill of an officer, took them apart by their parts. She threw both of them down.

The guards stared in horror as they beheld the woman. From her midnight eyes, to her ebony hair, to the tail swaying agitatedly back-and-forth, it was no surprise to what she was. Gochi's eyes went wide in astonishment.

"It's a –" began the guards.

Gochi found herself stating the exact same words. "Saiya-jin…"

* * *

**Translation:**

"_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away._

_And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn._

_If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,_

_And tonight it won't go well between us again…"_

_T.M. Revolution – "Heart of Sword - Before Dawn"_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Altercations

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**Author's Note:** I love Iroh:D

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**taemanaku afuredasu yokubou wa mitasarenai  
honno sukoshi no aida de ii..., hito no sugata ni modoritai**

**kokoro no itami o keshitekureru no nara mayowazu koroshiteokure yo  
samishii kao wa shinai de, saigo gurai wa waratte hoshii  
omae dake ni wa…"**

**Camui Gackt – Lust for blood**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Altercations**

Videl and Gohan walked to the front door of Capsule Corporation together. Prior to that, she had told him that she should at the very least be there when Gohan told his mother. Gohan, despite protesting in the beginning, realised that when Videl had her mind set on something, she would stick to it. Begrudgingly, he had agreed.

While walking out of Capsule Corporation after farewelling Bulma, Videl turned to Gohan, her hands behind her back, head cocked to the side as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with a strange anticipation.

"So… how're we gonna get there?" she asked.

"Well… if you brought your helicopter we could take that," suggested Gohan. He saw her face fault.

"Oh… my… helicopter…" she said, her tone flat and despondent.

"But –" began Gohan, feeling guilty. "If you want to take another way, it's fine," he added, giving her an awkward smile. He regretted saying those words as she gave him a wide grin.

"Then let's fly there!" she said excitedly.

"F – fly?" asked Gohan, a sweat drop running down his head. "I –"

"Oh come on!" interrupted Videl, jabbing his nose with her index finger. "You can too, and you know it!"

Gohan forced a nervous laugh as Videl pouted. After some silence between the two teenagers, Videl giving Gohan a stern look, Gohan sighed.

"Fine…" said Gohan, once again begrudgingly.

Videl grinned widely.

* * *

"You – Saiya-jin – how dare you -!"

The woman shot the lead guard a look that withered his very soul. He seemed to lurch back as if she had physically hit him.

"Get her!" he yelled, motioning to the other guards.

The three remaining followed the guard's orders as they let go of their previous captives and loaded their weapons. The lead guard joined in as the officers fired at the woman. A multitude of shots rang throughout the vicinity, all of them directed towards the Saiya-jin woman. Meanwhile, the mother held her son close to her chest, the young boy still dazed from the hit to the head. As the shots dimmed, smoke clouded the area. The guards looked on warily. As the smoke cleared, they looked on in shock as the woman remained standing, scathed with several burn marks, but otherwise fine.

She still held the impassive look on her face as she stared at the lead guard. The guards grew angry, two of them turning their rifles so that the blunt end could be used as a weapon, the remaining grabbing a sliding-type apparatus and jerking it up. Gochi then realised that the rifles had a built-in bayonet. Their weapons drawn, they charged at the woman.

"We gotta help her!" cried Gochi, looking as the woman dodged the weapons. However, because of the black bracelets upon her wrists, she did not have the Saiya-jin prowess. Gochi knew Saiya-jins were typically renown for.

"No, it's better if we leave this be," said Shoujo.

"But –" started Gochi.

"Her name is Rhia. She was placed in these prisons long before Hana, Maha, or me! She talks to no one, associates with no one…" Shoujo sighed. "She's a Saiya-jin Chia, her people took my mother from me…"

Gochi's expression reflected confusion as she looked toward the Saiya-jin woman. Despite the Saiya-jin pride keeping her expression as painless as possible, the blood dripping from her wounds and trickling down the side of her head said otherwise. It was disgusting how the guards could do that to a woman with barely any strength left.

Gochi tensed as the woman was brought down onto one knee with a blow to the back of the neck. She remained conscious, but the blow had dazed her.

"You bitch," hissed the lead guard, turning his rifle around and cocking it. "You shall know the true taste of metal than the one that corroded your throat." He placed his finger on the trigger, and immediately, Gochi reacted.

There was a cacophonous bang as the gun went off, women cried out, and Shoujo yelled Gochi's name all at once. As the smoke cleared from the gunshot, the lead guard looked up in shock as he saw Gochi at the other end of his rifle, her hand over the barrel of the gun. The guard grew even more horrified as Gochi stood up, opening her hand to reveal the crushed shell in her hand. Inside, Gochi was relieved. If that had been a laser rifle, like the type they had taken on Earth, her hand would probably be obliterated.

"You – impossible – you're an Earthling!" cried the lead guard, stumbling back.

Gochi threw away the shell, the round clattering on the ground. All female prisoners and guards looked shocked at the display of power. Gochi wasn't even wearing a black bracer.

"If you want to fight somebody," started Gochi, bending low, her body taking her stance as her eyes took on a dangerous look. "Then fight me."

* * *

Videl screamed as she clung onto Gohan for dear life, her arms squeezing tighter around his neck. Gohan's face twisted into one of pain as her high-pitched yell filled his ears, already feeling a ringing.

"You've gotta teach me one day!" she yelled above the roaring wind.

Gohan laughed. "It's kinda hard to teach!" he replied back.

"WHOOOooooo!!" yelled Videl, as if ignoring Gohan's reply. Her arms now released from their gridlock grip and went up as if she were on a roller coaster.

Gohan laughed once again. "We're nearly there!" he said, one arm letting go of her and pointing forward.

Videl looked forward, seeing the expanse of mountain before her. She awed at the beauty sprawling below them.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Yep, starting from the river and ending just a few hectares behind my house," explained Gohan.

"Woah, the land is huge! What do you use it for?"

"Uh…" answered Gohan, eyes shifting. "Oh look, there it is!" he exclaimed, changing the subject as he pointed to his house.

He landed, causing Videl to yelp in surprise as they plummeted towards Earth. Just before they could collide into the group, Gohan flared his power, creating buoyancy around them and allowing a safe, soft landing on the mountain grass below. He scratched his head after he put Videl down, laughing at the semi-shocked expression on her face.

"Sorry…" he apologised.

"No, that was amazing!" exclaimed Videl, grinning and looking excited.

Gohan smiled, but then remembering just why he was here, grimaced.

"Oh right… your kaasan…" said Videl, looking awkward.

"Yeah…" began Gohan. "She can get pretty over-reactive over bad news…"

"Well, better late than never, ne?" asked Videl, giving a shrug as she tried to act natural.

Gohan forced a laugh, nodding. He then turned to his house, walking towards there with Videl in tow. For some strange reason, Videl started feeling nervous about the prospect of meeting Gohan's mother. Her stomach was doing flips. It was strange, because meeting Sharpner's parents didn't feel this nerve-racking.

At the door, Gohan sighed, knocking three times. Immediately, the door swung open and Gohan was bowled over by a bundle of purple, blue and white yelling:

"ONIIIIII-CHAAAAAN!"

Gohan propped himself up on his elbows, looking to his little brother, who grinned at him as he sat on Gohan's chest.

"You're back! You're back! Does Bulma-san have any news on oneechan!" yelled Goten excitedly, jumping on Gohan's chest.

Gohan winced, picking up his little brother. "No… not yet Goten…" replied Gohan. "Did you –" he began.

Goten shook his head vehemently. "Uh-uh," he said. "Haven't said a word to kaasan!"

Gohan looked a mixture of relief and despair. Videl then realised.

"Did you _want_ your little brother to tell your kaasan?"

Gohan's eyes went wide at the accusation. "No!" he retorted. "Why would I –"

Videl gave a sceptical look.

"Okay, maybe a part of me – " Gohan looked slightly shameful as Goten looked confused. " – but it _is_ my responsibility," ended Gohan.

"Well, maybe we should get it over and done with, ne?" said Videl, walking towards the door and waiting until Gohan stood.

Standing and carrying Goten, Gohan sighed, walking inside the household. Videl followed, closing the door of the Son residence behind her.

* * *

Gochi dusted her hands, sighing as she looked at the guards lying on the ground, groaning in pain. They lay in the room that Shoujo had said they dragged women into, in a pile of tangled arms and legs as they tried to figure out what happened. Walking out, Gochi wiped her brow. She then looked around, seeing all eyes on her, stunned.

Gochi swallowed, suddenly getting nervous. She gave a weak smile, which seemed to set off a chain reaction as the prisoners around her applauded and wolf-whistled. From her side, Mahra bowled her over in a glomp.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!!" she proudly said, rubbing her cheek against Gochi's.

Gochi laughed nervously. She then saw Hani and Shoujo walk over. Hani looked proud of the girl as she reached out, placing a hand on Gochi's head and rubbing it.

"That was fantastic the way you kicked their arse!" she said. "Why didn't you say you were a warrior?"

Gochi opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as Shoujo interrupted:

"Chia, don't you _ever_ do that again. You could've gotten hurt," she said, looking at the hybrid with concern.

Gochi laughed nervously again. Meanwhile, Mahra stood up, dragging Gochi up with her.

"So, what's your angle?" asked Mahra, grabbing Gochi's shoulder and holding a gleeful look on her face.

"My… angle?" asked Gochi.

"Yeah, how did you do it, break the bracers off your arm?" she asked.

"I – I never had bracers…" she explained.

Mahra looked incredulous. "Never?" asked Mahra.

Gochi shook her head, causing Mahra's face to fault. She then looked to Hani, to see if Gochi was telling the truth. To add more despondency to Mahra's disposition, Hani nodded in agreement to Gochi's statement.

"Damn…" mumbled the girl, sighing miserably. "But you opened a can of whoopass on them!"

"I guess they didn't know I could do this…"

"But… then… how did they capture you?"

"I fought against them…?" said Gochi sheepishly.

"Then why don't you have bracers?" asked Mahra, looking frantic.

Gochi laughed nervously once again, shrugging. She wasn't good at handling frantic people. Hani, meanwhile, sighed.

"Look, the people who captured her probably forgot to tell," Hani said.

"But – but…" began Mahra.

"Stop trying to rectify what didn't happen," said Shoujo encouragingly, patting Mahra's back. "You'll only get yourself more worked up."

Mahra let out a cry of anguish, bawling on Shoujo's shoulder as she pat the girl on the back. Meanwhile, Hani turned to Gochi.

"So… what do we do with you?" asked Hani.

Gochi gave an awkward smile and shrugged. "I'm more worried about them." Gochi signalled to the Saiya-jin woman and the mother-son duo.

Hani looked to them and nodded. "Come on," she said, walking towards them. She turned to Shoujo, who still comforted a highly flustered Mahra. "We'll be right back," she told her.

Shoujo nodded, watching as Gochi and Hani walked towards the victims of the unjust crime.

* * *

Tarrec yelled, his body writhing in pain as his chest lurched forward, his arms going backwards and his fingers curling painfully into his palm, so much so that blood seeped from underneath his fingers where the nail made contact with skin underneath his fingerless gloves. Kisei kept his hand on Tarrec's forehead, eyes glowing as power emanated from his head. Tarrec's eyes opened as his scream intensified tenfold.

Jinn watched in horror from his position, watching as his best friend went through the same process he had gone through almost five years ago.

Gab looked away as their former leader was reduced to a broken man, his mind reabsorbing lost memories as Kisei removed the mind block he had placed there only half a year ago. Nik stared in horror, watching as Tarrec's eyes opened so wide that he couldn't possible open them any wider. His screamed so much that his throat was going raw with strain.

However, Tarrec was not aware of his physical pain. He was feeling the pain of his memories, seeping in and swelling his brain until his skull felt the strain, straining to keep intact. Kisei, feeling the strain himself, let go.

For a while, the room went silent, Tarrec's wide eyes looking up at the ceiling, his body completely slack. Jinn's mouth opened to call out to his best friend but was drowned out as a scream of anger and a swell of power erupted from Tarrec. Gab immediately reacted, protecting the king from the power blowing them back. Nik remained rooted to his spot, his staff securely keeping him to the ground. As he looked up, his eyes went wide as he saw a changed man before him, eyes filled with a bloodlust he had never seen in his former captain.

Reflected in Kordal's eyes was the horror-stricken face of Nik.

* * *

"MY BABY!!!" cried Chichi, clinging onto Videl as she bawled on her shoulder.

Videl looked at Gohan, an awkward expression on her face as she patted Chichi sympathetically on her back. When Videl and Gohan had entered, Chichi seemed pleased that her oldest was bringing a girl home. However, upon finding out Gohan had more sinister, _other_ news, she had become wary. Sitting down in the Lounge Room, Gohan had given her a long and laborious explanation of the week's past events. Both teenagers and the young boy had watched as Chichi's face twisted into one of disbelief, paling ever whiter as Gohan continued. And then, as Gohan ended, a waxen Chichi had stared at them for some time, and then with a groan, had fainted.

After waking up, Chichi had then lunged at Videl, clinging to the girl's body as she mourned for her missing daughter.

"My baby is _gooooone_!" she hollered, still clutching onto Videl, sobbing her heart out at her loss. She then clutched Videl's shoulders, her exterior changing suddenly from anguish to anger. "I'LL KILL THEM!!" she roared.

Videl looked on in astonished fear as the woman shook her almost violently. Gohan then grabbed his mother, concerned for not just her wellbeing but also that of Videl's.

"Come on kaasan…" he said softly, coaxing his mother to stand. "We'll get you some soothing jasmine tea…"

Chichi let out a few sobs as Gohan led her away. Meanwhile, Videl looked on in shock, and then turned to Goten, who looked to Videl and gave a nervous shrug of his little shoulders.

"Kaasan can be scary when she's in a situation," he said.

Videl gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

* * *

The Saiya-jin woman looked up as two figures blocked the light streaming from the rafters. She looked up, seeing the figure of a cat-woman and the girl that had beaten the guards. Immediately, she grew wary. She then flinched as the girl put out her hand.

"It's Rhia, ne? Are you alright?" she asked.

Rhia looked to the hand suspiciously, then back to the girl. She noticed the smile on her face. Hesitantly, she grabbed her hand.

Immediately, the girl pulled her up. Rhia caught a look at the girl's face. She looked young.

"My name is Son Gochi," she introduced, smiling. "You can call me Gochi… or whatever you prefer."

Rhia nodded once again, taking her hand away solemnly from Gochi as she stood passively in front of both Hani and the hybrid. Gochi stared, waiting for the woman to speak. After some silence, Hani broke it, stating:

"_I_ think I'll go check on Rayne and Peanut…"

With that, Hani slipped away, leaving behind Gochi, who looked on helplessly as the woman walked away.

"Uhm… you're Saiya-jin… right?" asked Gochi, giving a nervous smile.

The Saiya-jin gave her a look that read "so what". Gochi gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm just saying… that's all…" replied Gochi.

Her expression changed once again, as if she were sighing.

"You're probably not used to people talking to you," continued Gochi. "Do you want me to leave?"

The Saiya-jin looked towards Gochi, shrugging ever so slightly. Gochi bit her lip. She wasn't used to holding a one-way conversation. Vegeta talked at least a _little_ bit to her, despite most of it being spiteful.

"I'm going to check on the other two," said Gochi. "I'll be right back." Gochi gave her a smile, as if reassuring her, and walked towards the mother and son.

Hani was already there, tending to the little boy, who still remained unconscious. He groaned when Gochi reached the location, his eyes fluttering open. He then shot up, looking from left to right. His eyes fell on his mother, seeing Gochi stooping down and talking to her.

"KAACHAN!" he yelled, ignoring Hani, who looked annoyed at the lack of respect, and rushing towards his mother.

His mother looked up, arms wide as she embraced her son.

"I was so worried about you," she said, nuzzling into her son's neck.

"Me?" asked the son, arms pulling her back from the embrace as he studied her face. "Are you okay? Those bastards didn't do anything did they?"

"No, of course not. These two helped me," she reassured, signalling to both Rhia and Gochi.

Rhia looked away, uncaring, whilst Gochi smiled and gave a cordial wave.

The boy glared at Gochi.

"You?" he asked, sceptically.

"Seh…?" asked Gochi, looking slightly surprised.

"But you're puny!" he said, standing up immediately and pointing at Gochi's face.

"Look whose talking Peanut," muttered Hani from where she had tended to the boy's wounds.

"MY NAME'S NOT PEANUT!" he yelled, anger suddenly flaring.

* * *

Hands not their own reached out, grabbing onto the first thing seen. Nik stared in horror at the imposing figure in front of him, face contorted in rage, body lunging towards him. Nik then found himself in a horrifying position, Tarrec, or more Kordal, looming over him, hands wrapped around his throat as he squeezed, tighter and tighter, a sinister look on his face.

Nik's eyes were wide in both fear and horror as could only grab the hands around his neck and attempt to pry them off. Tarrec, however, proved too strong for the teenager. Nik's mouth opened in a choke, his body writhing from the lack of oxygen in his body. Black spots appeared before his eyes as he tried desperately to breath through the tight grip. However, with a gasp of air, he found himself free from Tarrec's grip. Choking and breathing in air, he collapsed against the wall, coughing and spluttering. He looked up, seeing Jinn standing before him, his expression as dark as Tarrec's as he looked down at the blonde.

Jinn, despite being free from the prison, had no intention to run. He merely walked over to the now-unconscious Tarrec, picking him up off the floor and dragging him up. Tarrec slumped over, unconscious, though his countenance reflected one of pain.

As Jinn walked back to the prison cell, he gave a look towards Kisei, chilling, cold, looking right past Gab who stood in front of the king.

"I _will_ kill you," he hissed.

Jinn then felt himself being shoved back inside as Dyne grabbed his shoulder, pushing him into the cell. Immediately, the bonds dissolved, allowing Jinn to get a better grip of Tarrec. He looked out the small window, seeing as Gab, Dyne and Kisei left. Nik, giving one last sad, solemn look through the window, followed after them.

* * *

Tarrec was awake now, screaming and raving, smashing anything that got into the way of his rampage. Jinn turned away as he demolished a chair in the dining room, the splinters scattering this way and that.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, turning to Jinn, the pain of whatever he experienced written all over his countenance. "HE STOLE MY MEMORY! HE _STOLE_ MY MEMORY! THAT BASTARD STOLE MY MEMORIES!"

Tarrec swung around, hitting the wall. The foundation beneath groaned under the impact but did not move. Growling Tarrec hit the wall again. When, again, it remained stable, Tarrec repeatedly hit the wall over and over and over and over. With a final scream, he hit the wall a final time. It dented, but did not break.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Tarrec, clutching his head.

Jinn sighed. "At least you got them back, Tarrec," he said.

"AT LEAST!? AT _LEAST_!? THAT SON OF A BITCH STOLE IT! HE USED ME TO GET TO YOU AND YOU'RE FUCKING CALM ABOUT THIS!?" screamed Tarrec.

"Maybe you should be a lot more calm too," retorted Jinn. "You're not the only one who's been through this."

"HE USED ME JINN! THAT COCK-SUCKING SON OF A BITCH FUCKING USED ME!" he yelled, grabbing Jinn.

"Well maybe if _you_ weren't so easy to use, you wouldn't be in this –" Jinn went flying into the opposite wall, sliding down, his face screwed up in pain. A newly formed welt pulsed on his cheek from his recent encounter with Tarrec's fist.

Tarrec, fist out and a look of rage on his face, suddenly opened his eyes wide as he realised what he had done. He hurried over to Jinn.

"Jinn-kun – I'm sorry – I was so angry – I didn't –"

Jinn looked up at Tarrec. "Feel any better?" he asked.

Tarrec's eyes went wide in surprise. "U – un…" he answered, giving a nod.

"Good," said Jinn, rubbing his cheek and getting up.

Tarrec assisted him, grabbing onto his arm. As both stood, Jinn sighed, walking towards the chair and sitting down. Tarrec stood, looking awkward.

"What – what did you mean by _not the only one_?" he then asked.

Jinn looked to Tarrec for a little while, as if contemplating, then turned away, walking towards the bathroom to check his cheek.

"Nothing," he answered as he disappeared behind the sliding door of the bathroom.

* * *

Chichi, the two Son brothers and Videl sat at the round dining table, Chichi drinking tea made by Gohan. Goten swung his feet back and forth, his attention trained on a childish goal of stopping his feet before they hit the top of the table. Videl had her head on her hands as she leaned on the table, looking between Gohan and Chichi. Gohan looked concernedly at his mother, wondering at what time she was going to freak out or worse – get angry.

The tension was broken by the phone ringing. A wave of relief swept over the table at the escape away from the reality of Gochi's abduction. Gohan stood from the table, walking towards the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Son residence," he greeted.

"Gohan?" It was Bulma. Her voice was filled with the sound of concern.

"Bulma-san… what is it?" asked Gohan, eyes darting between the phone below and the three occupying the kitchen, who seemed to be eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't think there's anyway for me to build a ship…"

* * *

**Translation:**

"_I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions  
If only just for a little while..., I want to return to human form_

_If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me  
Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile  
Just for you…"_

_Camui Gackt – Lust for blood_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Distance Between

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Ki ni naru noni kikenai**

**Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru**

**Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete**

**Mata sukoshi tooku naru…"**

**Utada Hikaru – final distance**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – The Distance Between**

Despite the darkness surrounding her, Gochi remained awake, only able to think of her family back at home and how they were doing. All other prisoners were now fast asleep, having been asleep for some time. Behind her, clutching onto Gochi's thin dress given to her by the prison staff was Mahra, occasionally mumbling and breaking Gochi's thoughts. She heard rustling as Mahra turned, her back now to Gochi's. Gochi gave a silent sigh, her mind returning back to her thoughts.

She hoped her mother wasn't too worried about her. She knew how flustered and over reactive Chichi could get in certain situations, especially involving her children. Curled up in a foetal position, Gochi looked upon the dirty floor she slept on, thin torn cloth provided by the prison staff the only thing separating Gochi from it. She felt the coldness of the still air pressing around her, but shunning that from her mind, Gochi closed her eyes. She needed to get some rest, if not just for the sake of sleeping, but also keeping her mind away from the dark thoughts that pervaded every now and then.

As she felt sleep coming over her, her ears picked up on something moving stealthily towards her in the dark. Gochi sat up, alert. Every other prisoner remained asleep. Gochi looked around again, seeing if she could detect any more sounds. However, none sounded. She let her guard down slightly, though still remained sitting.

Something was out there…

Eyes squinting and trying to peer into the darkness, Gochi hugged her arms around her body. Her eyes then widened as someone grabbed her from behind. Gochi let out a cry, causing the other prisoners to stir. Hani, alert, looked to where Gochi was laying.

Gochi struggled against the man behind her, his arms gripping at her, strong and unmoveable. She grunted as he yanked her up in one fluid movement, holding her in a bear hug. Gochi, not sure what she was up against, remained struggling until she heard Hani cry out in an alert to all the prisoners:

"There're Saiya-jins everywhere!"

Gochi's eyes widened in semi-horror as she turned her head, seeing the familiar countenance of the man that had hit Jinn during the battle before her abduction. He stared at her, his dark eyes drilling past her in a dead stare. His face was the last thing she saw.

* * *

Gohan peered out the windows, looking through the blinds covering the glass. His expression reflected troubled concern as he let go of the blinds, turning to look at Bulma, who leaned on a couch behind her. 

"See?" stated Bulma, crossing her arms. "I dunno _who_ they are, but they're all over the outskirts of my property."

"They're Mainland," said Videl, having seen the men earlier at the government facility. "They're the ones investigating the incident regarding the two aliens you guys are holding."

"How do you know that? And how did they know to look here?" asked Bulma, glaring at Videl. Clearly the girl had _something_ to do with them.

"Well, for one thing," began Videl, putting on a challenging tone. "Your husband and son were at the first crash site."

Bulma remained speechless, knowing Videl had clearly won that side of the argument. "But," began Bulma, quickly covering her silence. "How do you know them?"

Videl sighed. "I was at the second incident, regarding the second alien –"

"Tarrec," interrupted Gohan.

"— Yeah, him," continued Videl. "And they were there too, investigating."

"Ah crap…" snapped Bulma. "Somehow they decided to investigate me."

"Well," began Gohan. "Couldn't you build it somewhere else… like, I dunno, my house?"

Bulma let out a small scoff. "I'd have to bring all my equipment there… and your mother –"

"Wouldn't mind," interrupted Gohan. "It's my sister – her daughter – that's up there Bulma-san!"

Bulma nodded. "That's true…"

"But it's risky. How're you going to move something that big to Gohan-san's house and _not_ be suspected of doing something illegal? It's not like you're NASA or anything…" rebutted Videl.

"NASA is overrated!" snapped Bulma. "They aren't even _sure_ if aliens exist, even with whatever goes on here." (1)

Videl looked at Bulma with scepticism. "Well, still – I don't think it's a good idea to build it at Gohan-san's house."

Bulma sighed, standing up and massaging the bridge of her nose. It seemed it would be awhile until they could get the ship done.

* * *

Gochi groaned, rolling onto her side as she opened her eyes. She saw an expanse of grey sprawling outwards. Sitting up, she realised she lay on a metallic bed… naked. Gasping, Gochi pulled her legs towards her chest, hugging her knees. She looked around, seeing medical equipment to her side, sharp drills, scalpels and other such things. She swallowed hard, trying not to think about what they did to her when she lay unconscious on the table. 

"Welcome back," said a familiar voice.

Gochi looked up, seeing the woman who had inducted her in the prison. She didn't look as imposing in a grey room than she did in the white.

"Where –"

"Are you?" ended the woman.

Gochi swallowed hard, hesitating slightly before she finally nodded.

"Don't worry," she said, walking towards the medical equipment and picking up a large syringe-like apparatus. "We didn't do anything unnecessary. We updated your barcode. That is all."

"My barcode?"

"Yes, the one I inserted into you at the beginning." She placed the syringe down, turning and walking to Gochi. "Just wait here," she stated. "We still have a few more things to do with you."

Gochi opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get to say a word as the woman ignored her, turning and walking out of the room. The door promptly shut behind her with a hiss and a click. Gochi sighed, putting her head on her knees.

_What's going on?_ she asked herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

Nik sat in his dwelling, candlelight illuminating the pages before him. He sat up straight, reading over the documents given to him. His job was to review the new legislations before they reached the king. If any of them were deemed unnecessary by the vizier, they were immediately sent back to the Chamber to be re-reviewed. Anything deemed fit was sent to the king. Nik sighed, frowning at the particular Bill before him. He picked up his quill; ready to review it as "unworthy" before a knock at his door caught his attention. Nik leaned over, blowing out the candle. Light immediately blinked on, illuminating the lush carpets and rich hangings of his room. 

"You may enter," he spoke.

The door opened with a hiss, revealing Gab on the other side. Nik stood, smiling.

"Gab, why am I given the honour –"

"We need to talk," she interrupted.

Nik remained smiling, cocking his head to one side. "Hm?"

"It's about the girl – that Earthling…"

"The one you brought with you?"

"Yes."

"What about her?" asked Nik, looking slightly concerned.

"She's not normal Nik," answered Gab, looking away.

"Not normal…?"

"I think –" began Gab, looking at Nik straight in the eye, her dark eyes boring into Nik's blue ones. "She's like us."

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Bulma cupped a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She lifted the mug to her mouth, sipping the drink before returning it to the table. Gohan paced behind her, his face twisted into thought while Videl sat opposite Bulma, watching as the Son walked back and forth. In the background, Goten and Trunks' laughing could be heard from the lounge room followed by large bangs as if they were destroying the walls. 

"How about the greenhouse?" asked Gohan after another loud thump from the two boys. "There are tonnes of foliage in there to cover up the ship from others, and it's close by too."

Bulma lifted her head up, thinking of the possibility. The greenhouse was big enough to fit the ship. It was also covered due to the amounts on amounts of plants her mother and father had planted in it. Bulma let a smile cross her face as she turned to Gohan:

"That's a perfect idea!" she chorused. "If I can transfer what I've done so far into the greenhouse, then we can just as easily build the ship in there."

"Yeah!" agreed Gohan, letting a smile cross his face. "You've got Vegeta-san to help you, and I'm willing to help too. Goten and Trunks could probably carry in the tools."

"It's perfect!"

"But once it's built," interrupted Videl, causing the two to turn to her. "How're you going to get it out?"

"Pshaw, that's easy," said Bulma, waving her hand around in an airy matter. "I'll just install capsule capabilities."

"What if they decide to sneak into the greenhouse?" questioned Videl again.

"I'll guard the greenhouse."

"How about _this_ house?" asked Videl again, pointing to the house they were situated in.

Bulma growled. "Videl, are you purposefully trying to make this situation difficult?"

"No, it's just that –" Videl sighed. "I'm being realistic."

"Bulma-san," began Gohan. "She does have a point."

"Isn't it illegal to sneak in someone's property?"

"If they're suspicious, and if they have reasonable cause, they can do whatever they want," explained Videl.

The room went silent as a sort of dread filled the room, only broken as the boys seemed to get louder in the next room. They only needed to figure this out, and they were a quarter way to building the ship. But it seemed the world, maybe even the universe, was trying to prevent that from happening.

"If," started Bulma, her voice low. "If maybe we can get two guards – one out front, the other in the back – of my house. And then get a third person to watch the greenhouse…"

"We can avoid anything happening," ended Gohan.

Bulma nodded.

"And," began Videl. "You may have reasonable cause to doing so," she ended.

The two looked at her. "We do?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, all you have to say is that they're on private property. You're suspicious of them –" Videl gave a smile. "It is a two-way law you know."

"Gohan," stated Bulma, jabbing her thumb towards Videl. "Where'd you find this girl?"

Gohan blinked, absolutely clueless to what Bulma was talking about. The moment was broken as a loud crash filled the next room. A short silence followed, which was broken by Trunks' voice:

"KAASAN, THE TELEVISION BROKE AGAIN!"

Bulma sighed, heading towards the lounge room.

* * *

Nik hurried towards the room he had been told Gochi was being kept in. The same rooms other people of their type was placed in for "repairing". As he reached the room, he saw a woman in white exiting. 

"Oi!" he called out.

She stopped, surprised to see the vizier in her presence.

"Lord Nikolas… what are you –"

"Where is she?" interrupted Nik.

"Pardon?"

"The girl – the prisoner," he stated.

"She's currently inside being dealt with."

"May I enter?" he asked, calming down somewhat.

"Yes, of course," responded the woman, stepping out of Nik's way.

Nik walked forward, the door opening as he neared, and entered. The woman stared as the door closed, locking with a click. She wondered what was so important about that girl.

As Nik entered, he saw Gochi sitting with her back to him, her head down, her arms seemingly hugging her body. She still remained naked.

"Ano – Gochi?" asked Nik.

Gochi's head went up as she turned towards him.

"Nik-san?" she asked.

Nik breathed a sigh of relief. "You're ok, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so – I don't know how I got here though. They knocked me out and I ended up here. They said they had to update me…"

"Your barcode," reassured Nik, more for himself than for her. "They found out about your special abilities."

"I guess that's why they put these on me…" stated Gochi, showing Nik an outstretched arm.

Nik saw a thick, black bracer on her arm. He sighed, walking closer. "You'll get used to it," he answered, sitting behind her.

"My wrists hurt…" she murmured, hugging her body again.

Nik sighed, looking elsewhere as a silence filled the room.

"Nik-san…" she said, her voice breaking the silence.

"Hm?" he questioned.

"Would it be okay… if I got some clothes…?" she asked.

Nik looked to Gochi seeing the side of her face as she held a slightly bashful expression on it.

"Oh right, right, clothes," said Nik, laughing as he stood to walk to where they stored them.

Gochi's nervous laugh could be heard through Nik's rummaging as he searched for something for the hybrid to wear.

* * *

Gab walked through the Citadel halls towards the King's Chambers. As she saw the great doors of the Inner Sanctum, she stopped, letting out a sigh before pushing the doors open. With a groan, they opened, revealing the Chambers. A long expanse of space separated the king from anyone who entered, guards lining up along the sides. A large throne signified the King's position, while two lesser thrones were situated on each side. Each lesser throne for a member of the royal family, such as Queen Mother, Queen, Prince, etcetera… 

As of currently, one throne remained empty, reserved for the vizier. The other one held the princess, Mikan, Kisei's half-sister. She reclined in the throne, looking at her nails, her expression reflecting her boredom. As Gab neared, Mikan glanced at the Saiya-jin but did not take any interest, going back to her fingernail inspection. Kisei gave a smile as Gab bowed down in respect to His Majesty. To the immediate left of the king stood Dyne, his personal guard.

"Gab," said Kisei. "I'm sure you've heard of the trouble currently occurring in the female prisons?"

"No Your Majesty," she replied.

"Ah well, let me enlighten you," he replied, standing up. "A certain female prisoner was reported to having special abilities – enhanced strength, enhanced speed."

Gab looked up at the King.

"The same girl you brought in," ended Kisei, looking to Gab and smiling.

Gab sighed quietly, her eyes darting down before they looked up once again. Kisei, meanwhile, simply smiled. It seemed this was going to be interesting…

* * *

Gochi wore a similar, but slightly thicker, dress as she listened to Nik talk about the ship. It seemed he had been living on the ship for the last five years, first as something called a "Technical Operator", and now as the vizier. He was on an upward march to success, probably at his pinnacle. 

"… The whole ship is run by a system of networks, the main core being something called "Q.U.E.S.T.", or as we operators like to call it, Kyuu."

Gochi nodded.

"Basically, as an operator, I was responsible of looking after the ship's course and heading, as well as any important messages sent from the hundreds of other ships and colonies belonging to the Quillis."

"How about as a vizier?" asked Gochi, hanging onto Nik's every word.

"The vizier is responsible of informing the king and the royal family about the matters of the public. We're also responsible of reviewing legislations for the political side of things. I was doing that before I got the call you were being held here."

"Oh – sorry…" apologised Gochi, thinking she was right now interrupting with Nik's work.

Nik laughed. "No, I'd rather be anywhere but looking through that."

"And you're only eighteen?" she asked.

Nik nodded. "People say…" he sighed. "That I'm too smart for my own good."

"I don't think that's true," said Gochi.

"You barely know me," answered Nik.

"Un – that's true… but… you know Jinn-kun and Tarrec-kun…" she explained. "And, if they consider you a friend, then I consider you one too." The tone in her voice was one of firm belief and resolve. Nik looked to her, amazed that she could trust so easily.

"About Jinn and Tarrec …" began Nik.

Gochi looked up, her face full of a certain extent of anticipation.

"They're located in something called the "House Prisons"," he explained. "They're okay. His Majesty's not doing anything to them as of yet."

"House Prisons?" asked Gochi.

Nik nodded. "They're located a few floors up, to the West wing of the ship. Right now, we're on the second last floor. Below us is the Female Prisons and to the centre of the ship is the Docking Bay."

"On… the same floor?"

"Yeah, the docking bay and prisons are all on the same floor."

"Just how big is this ship?"

"This is the Quillisian mother ship. Atop us, all the way at the top, is the Citadel –"

"Is that where you're located?"

Nik nodded. "Me and the rest of nobility."

Gochi felt something akin to terror in the pit of her stomach. The mother ship. She was in the mother ship. And she had no way to get out now. Bending down, Gochi clutched her stomach.

"You ok?" asked Nik, a hand on her back.

"I don't feel too well," she murmured, burying her face in her thighs. She had a feeling she was never going to see home again.

Meanwhile, the ship slowly made its way to the Eastern Galaxy, back from whence it came. Earth was becoming but a distant memory in the ship's course.

* * *

**Translation:**

"_I'm anxious but I can't say anything_

_I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent_

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us_

_Again, just a little more distance…"_

_Utada Hikaru – final distance_

* * *

**(1)** I seriously do not have anything against NASA. Really! I don't! I just think Bulma would think her company's more superior... in a sense._  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Good News, Bad News

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Anata no kioku tadoru kizuato ni nokoru yume wo mita  
Modoranai...  
Yobisamasu koe wa kanashimi wo matoi  
Kata hane no tenshi maiochiru forever..."**

** High And Mighty Colour - Notice**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – Good News, Bad News**

_The red curtains dancing in the wind…_

_The red liquid splattered on the floor…_

Eyes flickering violently, shutting out such painful memories

_The aromatic scents wafting in the room…_

_The sweet scent of sweat and blood, intermingled together…_

Sheets tousled, head buried in the comfort of pillows

_The warmth of a hand, pressing gently over your eyes…_

_The grasp of a friend, begging for you to believe…_

Trying so hard to grasp at reality, trying so hard to forget

_The melodic voice of a man you were told to honour…_

_The melodic cry of a woman that you loved…_

A cry, a hand reaching out, grabbing the air as he realised it was all a dream

_All of these things, despite being so apart, are all the same._

* * *

Gochi woke up the next morning, the thoughts of yesterday going through her head. She still remembered what Nik had said about the ship – how big it was… It made her gut wrench just like yesterday.

Sighing, she sat up, greeted by a smile and a wave as Shoujo approached. Last night, when Gochi was thrown back into the female prison cell – or, really, hall – Shoujo had been puffy-eyed and red. Hani later told Gochi that Shoujo cried, believing that something terrible was going to happen to her. Now Shoujo looked calmer. Gochi hoped she wasn't still affected by yesterday.

"Ohaiyou!" greeted Gochi, smiling up at the older girl.

Shoujo sat next to Gochi. "Ohaiyou!" she greeted back. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm alright. I'm more concerned for you," replied Gochi.

"I'm ok. Still feeling a little overwhelmed."

Gochi laughed. "You really didn't have to be. I have someone taking care of me…" Gochi hesitated before adding: "I think."

"Huh?" asked Shoujo, looking slightly confused.

"Seh? It's – it's nothing." Gochi waved her hand around in an airy matter. "So, what're you guys doing?"

Shoujo looked slightly confused, then looked around, seeing as the other women seemed to be getting prepared for… something.

"Oh, we're all getting ready to bathe."

"Bathe?"

"Uh-huh. They let us bathe every two to three days, depending."

Gochi stared. Two to three days… only? Bathing wasn't a privilege, it was a necessity! She felt a surge of panic overwhelm the dread she had before. "Only… two to three days?"

Shoujo looked somewhat sheepish. "Yeah, but we get by."

"Where are the prison showers anyway?" asked Gochi, trying to smother the panic swelling within her belly.

Shoujo lifted a hand, pointing to where Gochi had dumped the harassing officers the other day. Gochi turned, wide-eyed, at Shoujo.

"There?"

Shoujo gave a nervous smile. "It is dirty… but it's not too bad."

"I – I thought it was for…" Gochi stopped; she really didn't _know_ what the room was for. All she knew was that it was an extremely dirty room. She didn't even see showerheads. "How does the water come out?"

"Water?" asked Shoujo, looking confused. Than she realised what Gochi meant. "Oh no, it's not really water. It's a steam bath."

"Steam? Like a sauna?"

"What's a sauna?" asked Shoujo.

"Seh…" mumbled Gochi, she then gave a nervous laugh. "Never mind."

* * *

"Trunks-kun?" asked Goten, sitting next to his best friend.

"Yeah?" asked Trunks, looking bored.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?"

"Dunno, until kaasan let's us go. Apparently people are watching my house so she can't work properly."

"Like them?" asked Goten, pointing into the distance at a bunch of men, dressed in suits, as they watched the little boys sitting at the front of the CC-home.

Trunks sighed, glaring at them as if they had interrupted an important part of his routine: "Yep."

Meanwhile, at the back, Gohan sat near the back door, looking into the distance at the Western Capital city. Being a country boy, the city was still quite a daunting place to be, though he was slowly getting used to it, considering he had to stay everyday at Bulma's house. Already a few days since the Mainland Security people started watching CC, it seemed things were going fairly well. Though occasionally, Gohan met the odd person trying to pass as a salesman to get inside. But Bulma's orders were law: no person was to get into the building without having a CC-pass, issued to all friends, family and employees of CC.

Gohan sighed, laying his head back against the wall behind him as he looked up to the sky, the clouds drifting past. It reminded him of happier times, lying in the field with his father and sister before the Cell Games, just relaxing and enjoying life. He closed his eyes, just stopping for a little while to listen to the stillness in the air.

At that same moment, Videl peeked outside looking at the serenity exuding from Gohan as he sat at the back. As she stared she found herself smiling at how cute he looked with his eyes closed, a smile on his face. She then realised what she was thinking and coming back to reality, broke the serene moment with an:

"Ahem."

Gohan's head turned, seeing Videl.

"Videl-san! Hey! What's up?" asked Gohan.

"Nothing, just checking on everyone. Are you sure your brother and that other kid –"

"Trunks."

" – yeah, him, can handle this?"

Gohan chuckled. "Well, I dunno about my little brother, but I'm pretty sure Trunks can handle himself. His father trains him."

"You mean, that scary man with the spiky black hair."

Gohan nodded. "Un – Vegeta-san."

Videl let out a sound of acknowledgement as she nodded. As a silence settled over the both of them, Gohan broke it with a:

"D'you want to sit down?" whilst shuffling over to permit her room.

"Really?" asked Videl.

Gohan shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Videl smiled, walking out and sitting next to him. "So," began Videl. "Why don't you go to Orange Star?"

"Me? Well, I'm home tutored," explained Gohan. "Or more…" He gave a nervous chuckle. "Self-tutored."

"Serious?" asked Videl.

Gohan nodded.

"But, I once talked to Gochi about this and she said you're smarter than her. And she's pretty smart," exclaimed Videl.

Gohan smiled. "My kaasan really wants me to be a scholar," explained Gohan. "Still does," he added with a laugh.

"So, are you at least _planning_ to go to Orange Star?"

"Probably," answered Gohan. "I don't know when though."

"Well, you better," said Videl. However, as it came out and lingered, Videl realised what she just said. "I mean, in the sense that going to High School ensures you get a diploma…" quickly added Videl.

Gohan stared confusedly, obviously oblivious to Videl's wish for Gohan to go to Orange Star. Videl, hiding her glowing red face away from Gohan, quickly mumbled that she was to check on Vegeta and Bulma before standing and departing, leaving behind a very confused Gohan.

* * *

Gochi walked into the prison shower rooms, sighing as she saw the tiled floors, the spaces between each tile black with grime. Barefoot, she walked to the end, standing on a circular pad on the floor. Apparently, Shoujo had told her, above them was where the steam came from.

Looking around, Gochi saw the women lining up on either side of her and behind her. Most of them were already naked, some crossing their arms over their breasts in a show of modesty. From where Gochi was, she could see Rhia, standing with her back to Gochi, staring at the wall. She turned her head towards Gochi, peering at her from the corner of her eyes.

Gochi looked down, wondering when the shower would start, though that thought, she realised, was a distraction. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Gochi saw Hani, smiling down at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the cat-woman.

Gochi shook her head. "Seh… it's nothing…" replied Gochi, giving a reassuring smile.

"So – aren't you gonna take off your clothes?" asked Hani, pulling at the sleeve of her dress.

"Seh!? Oh right…" said Gochi hurriedly, realising she still wore it. Grabbing the collar of the dress, Gochi was about to pull it off when –

"GOCHI-CHAAAAN!" Mahra's weight was suddenly on her back. "Lemme help youuuu!"

"GET OFF HER YOU PERVERT!" yelled Hani, grabbing Mahra by the waist and pulling as a wide-eyed Gochi stood motionless, hands still up.

* * *

Videl made her way into the greenhouse, having just passed Vegeta who was standing near the entrance. As she entered, the heat of the place hit her, nearly causing her to topple over in surprise. Continuing in, she was amazed at the vegetation. It was as if she was in a rainforest. Animals roamed freely, including, much to Videl's surprise a large dinosaur that merely looked her way when she passed. As she reached the location Vegeta had stated (or more, mumbled) Bulma would be, she stopped, surprised at the progress Bulma had made.

The spaceship that the Saiya-jin, Tarrec, had stolen from the facility was already dissembled. Bulma busied herself with looking at some parts. Behind her, the base of the spaceship was starting to form. In front of her, it seemed as if she was making the control panel.

"Bulma-san?" asked Videl as she approached.

Bulma jumped, wide-eyed, as she looked around. As her blue eyes rested on Videl, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh it's you," she said. "You scared me." Going back to work, Bulma then asked: "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking on everyone," said Videl sitting down as she picked up a piece of curled wire.

"Well, apart from the heat and the occasional animal interruption, I'm fine here," reassured Bulma.

"It is pretty hot in here," replied Videl, wiping away a bead of sweat. She then realised Bulma's face was drenched in sweat. She even had a towel around her neck.

"I'm thinking of it like a sauna."

Videl gave a small smile. "Is there any way I can help?" asked Videl.

Bulma gave a sigh, sitting back and wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Well, my tousan is helping me. I guess you could keep Vegeta company, but he really doesn't need it…" Bulma pondered, humming under her breath. "How about Gohan? I guess he could use the company."

Videl sweat dropped. She just escaped from Gohan. "I – I'll sit here for a moment…" she stuttered, trying to hide the fact that she could feel her face burning.

"Well – if you want to," said Bulma, tinkering with the mechanics once again.

Videl saw her head disappear into the metallic control board, hearing the sound of metal scraping against metal and screws being tightened. Bulma then gave a sigh as she stood, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the towel. Reaching out, Bulma pressed a button on the panel. Immediately, the panel lit up, blinking and making odd noises.

"Yes!" exclaimed Bulma, grinning.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" asked Videl, confusedly.

"I dunno – at least I got it working."

"But… what if you only got the lights working?"

"Well – there seems to be a wire missing but I can't seem to find it," said Bulma, annoyed at the apparent "realism" of the girl.

"Like this?" asked Videl, holding up the curled wire.

Bulma looked at Videl, a blank look on her face. She then snatched the wire from Videl, who looked surprised at the sudden mood change, and disappearing into the board again, placed the wire in place. Immediately, the odd noises changed to those of a normal running monitor.

"Thankyou," said Bulma curtly.

"No problem," answered Videl, watching as the monitor displayed strange signs – a writing she had never seen before.

* * *

Now naked and standing next to Hani, Gochi crossed her arms over her body.

"Aww, isn't she cute?" came Mahra's voice. She stood next to Shoujo, as far away from Gochi as possible.

Gochi gave an awkward smile, which caused Mahra to turn red in absolute adoration. Hani sighed, thumping Gochi on the head.

"Seeeeh," cried Gochi, holding her head, though trying to keep her body covered.

"Don't encourage her," said Hani, staring at Gochi sidelong.

"Sorry…" said Gochi, looking down.

Hani sighed. "And stop apologising so much.

"Sorry."

"Gochi," said Hani, her voice blank.

"Sorry – I mean, sorry, I mean…" Gochi sighed miserably, causing Hani to sigh also, yet more in exasperation.

"I think it's starting soon," commented Shoujo, looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh," answered Hani, also looking up.

Gochi looked to the others, and then also looked up. Her eyes went wide as she realised where the showerheads were. Along the ceiling, looking more like abattoir hooks, were the showerheads. They ran along the length of the room in rows of four, the pipes going into the wall.

"Where does that go?" asked Gochi, pointing to where the pipes disappeared.

The three looked to Gochi. Mahra, realising what she meant, answered:

"We're not sure. But, the smell of fuel is so obvious that it _must_ be the docking bay."

"Really?" asked Gochi.

"Uh-huh," answered Hani. "Our theory is that they steam the waters used to wash the ships, and some fuel is caught in it. That's why you can also smell it when they start the steaming."

"So – on the other side of this wall – is the docking bay?"

"Yes, that's what we believe anyway," answered Shoujo.

Gochi looked thoughtful, wondering how thick the wall was. Thin enough to break through? She then sighed softly. Even if it was thin, there was no way she could do it with the bracers weakening her strength level.

"It's starting," whispered Hani, knowing Gochi was the new kid there.

"Seh?" asked Gochi looking up. She then turned away as steam burst forth from the showerhead onto Gochi's body, engulfing her in a warm steam that, as the others had said, smelled like fuel.

As the steam engulfed the room, lowering to settle above the floor in wisps, she saw the women shaking off, covered in condensed water. The steam that wafted around Gochi's legs seemed to crawl up, also condensing to water.

_Wow…_ thought Gochi as she scooped up a wisp of steam. As she looked at it, it too condensed to water in her hand.

* * *

Bulma, now alone, worked on the ship, looking to the parts before her. In her mind, she could see the plans for the ship slowly forming, her thoughts drawing on the vast knowledge in her head, the construction of the ship forming from these thoughts.

Bending down, Bulma picked up an old schematic of the ship Goku had used to get to Namek. She had the parts, she had the manpower – it couldn't be too hard. She also had additional parts, all she had tested prior to taking apart. Tarrec's ship was equipped with more utilities, better technology, than _any_ ship Bulma had seen in her years as personal smart woman of a group that saved the world on a weekly basis.

Sighing, Bulma wiped away the sweat on her damp face before beginning to start construction. A monkey wrench and a few hours later, Bulma had just completed the finishing touches of the base of the ship when the sound of foliage moving behind her caused her to turn around.

Gohan stood there, breathing in and out as if he had run all the way from the house.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Bulma, standing up and wiping away her sweat once again.

"It's… tousan…" said Gohan between breaths. "He contacted."

"What? Really?"

Gohan nodded. "Un – he said he's got important news for you."

"What –"

"Bulma-san?" came Goku's voice, interrupting Bulma's.

"Oh, Son-kun!" exclaimed Bulma, surprised but happy to hear her long-time friend's voice. "I heard you've got news."

"Would you like to hear the good one or the bad one?"

Bulma looked concerned. "Good first," she said with hesitation.

"Well – at the rate you're going – it seems you'll be finished soon – at least, that's what Kaiosama said…"

"Well, good, good!" said Bulma smiling.

"And the bad news is – despite the fact that you're going at a good rate – Gochi's getting farther away…"

"WHAT?!" yelled both Bulma and Gohan at once. It seemed Gohan wasn't informed.

"The ship she's travelling in is going pretty fast for a big ship. They're already 2 light years away and getting further."

"Two light years!? How long away will they be when I'm complete?"

"How long will it be until you're complete?"

"Ah – well – I think, maybe, a month tops."

"She's three months ahead of you," replied Goku, concern littered in his voice. "Once you're finished, I guess she'd be five or so months."

"Tousan, that's almost half a year!" cried Gohan.

"I know, Gohan, I dunno what to do."

"Well, can't you get Gochi to, I dunno, distract them or something," said a hysterical Bulma. Three months away currently!? Goku did _not_ mention that!! How was she supposed to build the ship with the pressure on her shoulders!?

"Well, I could probably contact the two Saiya-jins with Gochi. I can't seem to get into contact with Gochi though," said Goku.

"Why?" asked Gohan, looking concerned.

"Don't worry Gohan," reassured Goku. "She's ok. She's just at a level where I can't get through using Kaiosama."

Gohan nodded. "R – right…" he said, though he didn't sound very confident.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to you guys later," said Goku.

The room then went silent. Goku was gone.

"Is there anyway you can go quicker?" asked Gohan, resolve in his voice. He knew Bulma was doing her damn hardest to build the ship, but his twin was up there. If he lost her, he would never be the same.

Bulma sighed, turning back. "I'll try," she said, setting about to work, all the while cursing Goku for telling her just when she thought she was doing well.

* * *

Jinn sat at the dining table in their small Prison Home, eating food provided to them by the kitchen, connected to their room by a small transparent pipe that went into the wall. Although he was hungry, he merely picked at the food, occasionally eating it though mainly staring at it.

Tarrec, on the other hand, scarfed the food down as if this was his last meal. As he swallowed a particularly large mouthful, and choked accordingly, slapping his chest to get the food down, he found that as a warning to stop.

Sighing, he looked up at Jinn, who was chewing on a piece of food while looking into the distance, in a sort of half-trance. Tarrec cleared his throat, causing Jinn to look up at his best friend.

"You ok?" asked Tarrec.

Jinn stared sceptically: "I would ask the same, but obviously you're feeling fine," he replied, motioning to Tarrec's three-quarter empty plate.

Tarrec gave a slightly sheepish grin, though he wasn't all too enthusiastic to smile at that current moment.

"Well, isn't it better to live as you normally would than mope about like some wet blanket?" asked Tarrec rhetorically.

Jinn sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Tarrec. "Last night you were really tossing and turning."

"Bad dream," mumbled Jinn, looking down at the red carpet below him. It reminded him of the Royal Room onboard the ship he had been raised since the age of 5. _Psi-Ops_, was it?

"Well – personally," began Tarrec. "I haven't been able to sleep."

"Why?" asked Jinn, though he knew the reason why.

"My mind's cluttered with the things I saw that time with His –"

Jinn shot a glare towards Tarrec. Both had promised never to call _him_ by the title.

"- Kisei," corrected Tarrec. "Did all that really happen to me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You, me and Gab – we travelled together for three or so years… and then –"

Jinn looked to Tarrec as Tarrec leaned back, a sort of sad grin on his countenance.

" – Gab betrayed us."

"You don't seem too surprised."

Tarrec laughed. "Yeah, well, back then I was. I guess a part of me remembered those memories."

"Maybe so…" answered Jinn, leaning forward and picking up his fork once again.

"I died… didn't I?" asked Tarrec, causing Jinn to stop. "How did it happen? Who did it?"

"I'm not too sure… _how_… it happened," hesitated Jinn, stabbing a red, rectangular-shaped article on his plate. "… but the one who killed you… was…"

"Hey guys!" came an unfamiliar voice through their heads.

Both Saiya-jins looked around, confused and wary, Jinn to the point that he had knocked over his chair standing up. A chuckle went through their heads, friendly.

"Who – who are you!?" yelled Tarrec. "I want a name, now!"

"Show yourself!" yelled Jinn.

"Calm down you two… only you can hear me. My name is Son Goku," introduced the voice.

The two stopped short. Son? As in Son Gochi?

"Yep, I'm Gochi's tousan."

"NO WAY!" yelled Tarrec, a half-grin on his face. "Nice to meet you sir! I heard you were the one that defeated Frieza!"

A nervous chuckle resounded. "Well, I wouldn't have been able to do that without the help of friends and family."

"Oh, this is great!" exclaimed Tarrec like an excited child.

Jinn sighed. "And may I ask why you're contacting us… and how?"

"Yeah, sir, aren't you dead?"

"Tarrec!" snapped Jinn.

"Nah, it's okay. It's true. I'm dead. But I have a friend up here that can communicate with the living. That's how I'm talking with you guys. And the reason why? Well, I need you two to do something for me."

"Why don't you just contact your daughter?"

"I can't reach her."

Tarrec and Jinn exchanged concerned glances.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she's still alive. I made a small connection with her before, but I've lost her in the mess that's the ship you're on. What I need you two to do is make a distraction."

"A distraction?" asked both Saiya-jins in unison.

"Yep. Bulma-san's making a ship to get Gochi and you two back, but your ship is getting further and further away."

"So, you want us to make a distraction to stall the ship?" asked Tarrec, surprised and feeling honoured that the '_Princess of Saiya-jins'_ was going to such lengths to help them.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Goku.

"How?" asked Jinn.

The room went silent. It was broken by Goku stating: "I'm not too sure. But I know you guys'll think of something. I have a feeling Gochi's also thinking of a way to distract the ship."

"Right…" said Jinn, although he felt slightly sceptical. _The Queen_ was pretty much a fortress. How were they supposed to _distract_ it?

Tarrec, on the other hand, did not seem to mind these problems as he animatedly talked to Goku for the rest of the evening until Goku left. At least, thought Jinn, he seemed happier now. _At least_ for now…

* * *

**Translation:**

"_I dreamed a dream left behind among the scars that run through my memories of you  
I can't go back…  
A voice, cloaked in sadness, jolts me awake  
A one-winged angel has fallen, forever…"_

_ High And Mighty Color – Notice_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Family Matters!

**The Unique Alliance **

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**Author's Note: **I'm not a very big Satan fan (in actual fact, I hated him before seeing his true character in the Buu Saga), but I know he's a good father. He loves his daughter very much. And from this, I believe he also loved his wife very much. As such, I've included her in portions throughout this chapter. Her name is Luci (said Lucy). C:

And look, a double entendre! 8D I loved that show. C8

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

**"Zujou ni wa tada kaze ga fuki**

**Kumo no kirema hikari sashi**

**Yosete kaesu namioto ni**

**Subete arai nagasareru…"**

** Ayumi Hamasaki – July 1st**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – Family Matters!**

Gohan and Videl sat out at the back of Capsule Corporation, Videl gazing at Gohan with concern. The hybrid teenager had gotten quiet as of late after the voice from above had spoken to him almost a week ago. Despite her scare when the voice had spoken, it was Gohan's reaction to the voice that got her more concerned. Now Gohan was completely quiet, his stare blank.

"Gohan… san?" asked Videl, bending down to look at Gohan's face.

Gohan looked up, his expression as blank as when he was looking out. He then blinked, Videl seeing his acknowledgement.

"Eh? Videl-san. Sorry. I was just thinking." His expression was sheepish as he smiled crookedly.

"Are you okay?" asked Videl.

Gohan nodded. "Mmhmm," he answered, giving a smile. "I'm good. Just sorta… thinking."

"About what?" asked Videl.

Gohan sighed, making Videl think she had gotten too far.

"You don't have to –" she began.

"No, it's not that," interrupted Gohan, smiling at Videl. "It's just – I guess I'm now realising how different it is without my sister here."

"You two are close," stated Videl, smiling.

"Yeah, we were born together, raised together, even trained together," stated Gohan.

"I wish I had a sibling," said Videl, gazing into the distance.

"Why don't you?" asked Gohan.

"My kaasan died when I was little."

The atmosphere went quiet as Gohan processed the information. Videl gauged his reaction, covering her statement with a quick:

"But it's okay. I'm not too affected by it."

Gohan nodded, acknowledging this. Again, there was a silence between them, stretching endlessly. It seemed both teenagers decided then and there as they turned to one another:

"Gohan-san –"

"Videl-san –" said both in unison

They stared at each other before Gohan said: "You go first."

"No, you go, it's ok," urged Videl.

"No, please, you first," persisted Gohan.

Videl sighed. "Uhm… well… what happened… before?"

"Eh?" asked Gohan, cocking his head to one side.

"You know – that… voice?"

A look of realisation crossed Gohan's face. "Oh… that… that was my… uhm…"

Videl awaited her answer, thinking it couldn't possibly be as bad as whatever she had gone through. It seemed, however, around Gohan and company, strange events were normal.

"My tousan…" ended Gohan, his tone nervous.

"Oh… really? How'd he talk to us like that?"

"He… he's kinda…" Gohan's eyes shifted to the ground as he managed to mumble: "… dead."

Videl looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"My tousan died… five years ago," explained Gohan.

"Oh… wow… I'm so sorry…" said Videl, looking terrible at her having asked that.

Gohan laughed. "It's ok. Really." He was half-hoping she had forgotten her previous question. Unfortunately, Gohan had not exactly dodged the bullet yet. It seemed it was a heat-seeking one.

"But then…" began Videl, looking confused. "How did he… you know… talk to us?"

Gohan bit his lip, sweating nervously. "Well – in the Other World –"

"Other World?"

"The world where the dead go…"

"Dead go?"

" – there's a god up there," ended Gohan, ignoring Videl's second question. "Well, my tousan and him are kinda… friends… and well… he can communicate to this world. So… my father used his communicating system to contact this world to inform us of what's happening in space."

Videl went silent, her expression blank as she looked to him. During that time, hearing himself speak, Gohan realised the idea of a god being friends with his father sounded absurd, no less that he had a communicating system.

"Wait… so… you're telling me there's a god –"

"Kaio-sama."

" – and he can _communicate_ with this world? How? And how did he and your father befriend each other? I thought he was a god…"

"Uh…" trailed Gohan, sweating profusely by this point.

* * *

Trunks sighed, his head leaning on his hand, which was consequently leaning on his knee. He stared out at the city in front of him, watching as the cars zoomed by. With each car, he wished he were in one of them than sitting on his front porch, guarding his own house. He heard light footsteps behind him and was then joined with his best friend, Goten. 

"Here ya go Trunks-kun," said Goten, handing Trunks a can of soda.

"Thanks Goten," replied Trunks, opening the can, a hiss resounding from the opening. He then downed a large portion of it, finishing with a sigh.

"It's _boo_ring," complained Goten, saying exactly what Trunks was feeling.

"I knooooow!" agreed Trunks, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "Why do _we_ have to guard the house? We can't even leave this spot!"

"D'you think your kaasan will get angry if we at least do something while we guard?"

"Probably," replied Trunks. "She got angry at tousan for training when he should've been guarding his spot."

"But… your tousan left his spot."

Trunks went quiet as he realised Goten was right. As long as they didn't leave the spot, they would be fine. At least, that's what the condition was. His kaasan had said to "stay at the front and guard it" but she hadn't exactly stated that they _couldn't _do something while guarding.

"Goten, I have an idea," said Trunks quickly, sitting up and motioning.

Goten leant over, Trunks telling Goten the details of how they could have fun while still "staying on the spot".

* * *

At the Satan residence, Mr. Satan walked back and forth, creating a well-worn trail in his Persian carpet. He muttered under his breath, occasionally stopping and looking to the kitchen table where the pile of photographs taken by the investigators he had hired to watch Videl sat. He walked over to the kitchen table after five more minutes of pacing and picked up the one on top. There he saw a close-up, though blurry, image of the boy Videl had been talking with. 

Videl was with a boy… and now she was hanging out at Capsule Corporation almost daily… For the past two weeks or so she had left early to go to CC and come back late from the accursed place! It was getting frustrating that Videl wasn't relying on him. Was he incompetent? Did he do something wrong? Surely he had raised her right!

With all these questions plaguing his mind, Satan could feel the up swell of anger as he whirled towards his front door, resolve in mind. Before he left, he looked at a portrait of a beautiful young woman, her long hair flowing just above the small of her back. Her brown doe eyes stared down gently at whomever looked her way, in this case, Satan. Suddenly teary-eyed, he asked the portrait in a whimpering matter:

"Luci, what am I going to do?"

He went silent as he continued looking at the portrait, as if half-hoping it would reply. He then broke the silence with a sigh, turning back to the door, opening it and walking out.

* * *

Arriving at Capsule Corporation, Mr. Satan saw two young boys playing on the front porch, wrestling with each other, their laughter echoing over the large land. Satan walked forward, suddenly stopped as he noticed a flash of black to his side. Turning, he saw a man in a black suit rushing behind the sparse bushes that surrounded CC. Sceptically, he knelt down, looking towards the bushes, wondering just what was going on there. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he fell to the floor clutching his head, a shoe having just hit him squarely to the side of the head. Regaining composure, he turned, seeing the two boys staring at him, the one with the strange-coloured hair looking strangely menacing for someone so young. 

"Uh –" began Satan as he stared. He then let out a raucous laugh. "That was a good throw there, m'boy!" he said, boisterous all of a sudden.

"What are you doing sneaking around here?" asked the little boy with the lavender hair, walking closer to him. Satan recognised him as the son of the infamous president of CC, Bulma Briefs.

"Well, I – I have business with your mother," said Satan.

"Why would my kaasan want to deal with you?" asked Trunks, looking suspicious. "I mean, I've never seen _you_ with her."

Satan opened his mouth to explain, interrupted by Trunks saying:

"And it's not like you got anything important to say to her –"

Once again Satan opened his mouth.

"And anyway, no one's allowed in. Not anyone, and especially. Not. You," ended Trunks, matter-of-factly, wagging a finger at Satan.

Satan looked dumbfounded at the insolence of the little boy. Not only did he have the face of a brat, he talked like one too. Growing tired of the boy and his attitude, Satan suddenly changed his tune by glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Look kid!" he started. "I need to get inside, and I am going to get inside even if that means making little boys cry. Now, you and your little friend be good little boys and let me run along!" he said matter-of-factly, wagging a finger in Trunks' face.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances. Goten shrugged, causing Trunks to smirk. Satan could not help but think something bad was going to happen.

"Okay, we'll be glad to let _you_ run along."

* * *

Bulma sighed, walking outside and leaning on Vegeta's back. Vegeta, who was already standing up straight in his usual posture, uncrossed his arms and stood up slightly straighter, if that was possible as he turned his head, seeing his mate. 

"This is almost impossible," she said. "It's been one week and still I can't begin to fathom what's just in front of me. I've looked at _every_ angle of those schematics and still I can't figure out the language. The prints are so complex. So…" she sighed, only one word coming to her mind. "… alien."

Vegeta cocked a brow.

"No offence," she said, circling around and standing in front of him.

"None taken," he said bluntly, looking away from her. He then drew his eyes back on her, admiring how the sweat made her clothes stick in all the right places.

" – don't you think Vegeta?" she ended.

Vegeta looked up, having not heard one word of what she said. Now he had a choice: risk getting yelled at by an already-frustrated Bulma or just agree with her. Deciding that being yelled at by a woman already close to breaking point was not the best thing right now, Vegeta gave a small nod of agreement.

A wide, excited smile crossed Bulma's face. "Really Vegeta!? You mean it?"

Vegeta looked confused. However, before he could inquire as to what Bulma meant, she finalised, and made Vegeta realise his mistake, as she said:

"Great, we'll get on working with the ship tomorrow! Then you can help me fill in the missing blanks!"

Vegeta stared, slightly flabbergasted at the fatal mistake he had just made. "Look, I didn't say anything on the matter!" he argued back.

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma, looking confused. "I asked for your help and you agreed."

"I was merely trying to get you to stop complaining!" snapped Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma, anger growing. "I _clearly_ asked for your help, and whether you like it or not, you are _going_ to help me!"

"Yes, when that sad excuse of a warrior flies," snapped Vegeta, crossing his arms and glaring at Bulma.

Both Bulma and Vegeta knew who that "sad excuse of a warrior" was. And just then, that "sad excuse of a warrior" went flying through the air into the distance, his arms and legs flailing as he disappeared. Both Bulma and Vegeta stared, shocked, at the sight they had just seen. Bulma then smiled, smugly looking towards Vegeta.

"Tomorrow, early. I'll wake you up," she ended, entering into the greenhouse, leaving behind a humiliated and astonished Vegeta.

* * *

Watching from the bushes, Satan saw the two young boys sitting on the porch, laughing as they drank from cans of soda. He growled frustratingly as he turned his back to CC, wondering how to get inside the building. The last time had left him licking his wounds, his tail between his legs. He didn't know _how_ the boy had done it, maybe it was one of the CC-contraptions, but he had been literally _thrown_ by the young Briefs boy. 

As he made his way around the complex he also wondered why the two young boys looked awfully familiar. Had he ever met them before? Surely, the Briefs boy was familiar due to his mother's well-known popularity, but the other boy… why was he so familiar?

As he continued walking, Satan perused through his memory, trying to match the face with one from the past. Alas, nothing came to him. Absolutely nothing. He then stopped as he heard talking coming around from the back. So there was an entryway from the back…

Sneaking in, Satan peered over the bushes, eyes going wide as he saw his daughter sitting on the steps of CC's back door, talking animatedly with a young boy. The young boy looked _very_ similar to the photos taken. Putting two and two together, Satan concluded that this young boy was the one Videl had been "seeing". Rolling imaginary sleeves up, Satan burst through the bushes, towards the two teenagers.

Meanwhile, before the interruption, Gohan and Videl had been debating over Gohan's true, but far-fetched, story of his father's life and his contact with them through this "god". In her heatedness, Videl had leant in, losing balance and causing Gohan to catch her. At that exact moment, Satan burst out with a loud:

"AH HA!"

Startled, Gohan and Videl looked towards Satan.

"It's true! You _are_ seeing a boy! Who is he? What's his name? What does he do? Did he corrupt you? Why didn't you tell me?" ranted Satan, yelling at Videl until his face was red and at the same time flailing his arms and jumping around.

Videl, who had hurriedly sat up, was equally as red, but more from humiliation than anger. "Tousaan!" she hissed. "What are you _talking _about?"

"What do you _mean_ what am I talking about? You're clearly seeing a boy behind my back! Is this some kind of teenage rebellion?! I thought I raised you well!"

"You did! I'm not _seeing_ anyone! We were just talking!"

"Yeah, and you just _happened _to fall into his arms!" replied Satan.

"Tousan –" started Videl, however, Gohan interrupted with an:

"Exactly."

Both stared at him as if he was joking, though his expression was earnest. "We were talking," explained Gohan, calmly. "And in her excitement, she fell."

"Was that _really_ the right choice of words?" asked Videl, her expression looking sceptical.

"Huh? Why? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" asked Gohan, smiling and shrugging.

Videl felt her face betray her as it went slightly red under his smile. Meanwhile, Satan pointed a shaking finger at Gohan.

"You liar! You're just trying to cover up for her! Although I know you probably love her for her purity and her beauty –" Videl groaned in the background. " – she is _much_ too young to be dating!"

Gohan laughed, getting a little nervous around the vivacity of Videl's father. "Mr. Satan, I assure you, I'm not interested in that right now. Videl-san was just trying to help me find my sister. That's it."

Satan opened his mouth as if to rebut Gohan's argument, but found he had nothing to rebut. Instead, he turned to Videl. "Is that true?"

Videl gave a nod.

"How do I know he's not lying?" he said suspiciously, still pointing at Gohan, who was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tousan, listen to me when I tell you this, Gohan-san is _terrible_ at lying. Terrible. Awful. Dreadful. Appalling."

Gohan laughed half-heartedly in the background, a light shade of blue. "Did you have to use so many words?" he mumbled.

Satan was about to rebut his daughter but stopped as he realised the name she had used _was_ familiar. "E – excuse me?" he stuttered.

"He's bad at lying," stated Videl as Gohan sighed in the background.

"No… the other thing."

"She's helping me find my sister?" asked Gohan.

"No – no, the other thing, the other thing!"

"What other thing?" snapped Videl, growing frustrated.

"His name? What's his name?" asked Satan directly, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders.

"Son Gohan, sir," replied Gohan from where he sat.

Satan whirled to face him, seeing him smiling amiably at him. "Nice to meet you," ended Gohan.

* * *

Bulma, sitting in front of her quarter-finished ship, held a smug look on her face for someone in the position she was in: she had to finish the ship soon or else they would never get Gochi back. Despite that, she was revelling in her small victory over her husband. She had won: there was no mistaking that. 

Still smug, she picked up Tarrec's schematics and perused over them once again. Still, she could not understand the strange writings and diagrams littered over the paper. Placing it down, her smug look was replaced with a thoughtful frown. She hoped Vegeta knew more about these prints then she did.

If not, she at least hoped something had occurred on the ship to slow it down.

She needed more time.

Or Gochi was forever lost to them all.

* * *

Satan hurried out of the backyard of Capsule Corporation, his eyes still in a state of semi-shock-and-horror. That boy… _that_ boy!! The same one with the glowing hair and green eyes… the same one that had destroyed… had _killed_ Cell with his bare hands and glowing, ball-like things! 

What if he informed Videl of her own father's lies? What if he told her the _true_ story of that fateful day five years ago? What if, god forbid, she _believed_ him?

She would hate him forever. Videl, his only child, his beloved daughter, would _hate_ him. Once again with his tail between his legs and licking his wounds Satan was kicked out of CC, though this time it was of his own accord. He hoped above all hopes that the young man was kind enough to at least keep Videl from hating him. She was, after all, the only remnants remaining of his family with his late wife, Luci.

Meanwhile, back at CC, Videl and Gohan watched as Satan hurriedly left after mumbling something about dinner and chicken.

"Maybe you're having chicken tonight?" asked Gohan, smiling wryly at Videl.

Videl sighed, flushing red from embarrassment. "I have no idea what just happened," she mumbled.

Gohan laughed. "I'm sure he was just being an overprotective father. You can tell him that it's not like that though."

Videl went silent; astonished as the first thing she thought of was 'why not?' Gohan, however, remained oblivious as he stood up, looking towards the skyline and the setting sun.

"I hope she's ok…" he said quietly.

Videl turned to him, seeing the distant gaze on his face. "I'm sure she is," reassured Videl.

Gohan turned to her, smiling his thanks. His eyes then went wide, his face growing white as a sudden pain enveloped his body. Gasping in air, Gohan lurched onto one knee, holding his chest. However, being on the stairs, he fell forward. Videl, horrified, ran towards him, catching him before he could hit the bottom.

"Gohan-san!" she yelled, using her strength to turn him over.

Gohan's eyes were closed, the expression of pain that crossed his face still there as he cringed, teeth clenched. Sweat formed at his temples, his face still as white as a sheet.

"Gohan-san!"

* * *

**Translation:**

"_Above my head is just the wind blowing  
With the sunlights between the clouds  
And the sound of the waves rolling on the shore  
Is washing everything away…"_

_ Ayumi Hamasaki – July 1st_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Saundonoken

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 25 to 30 all happens during the week between Chapters 23 and 24. C: Enjoy!

And I thank Tahchan for the assistance in choosing a song for this chapter. C; And as such, I shall use "L'arc-en-Ciel" for the following chapters (26 – 30)! It's an "L'arc" tribute.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Sou kizuiteita Gogo no **

**hikari ni mada**

**Boku wa nemutteru**

**Omoidoori ni naranai SCENARIO wa Tomadoi bakari dakedo…"**

** L'arc-en-Ciel – flower**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE –** **Saundonoken**

Sitting against the metallic walls of the female Prison Hall, Gochi leant her head back, looking up at the equally metallic ceiling. Next to her, lying down was Hani, followed by Mahra and Shoujo. Mahra mumbled something in her sleep as she turned over lazily, her hands slumping to her side. Gochi smiled and then turned back to her thoughts.

With no way to use her strength or Saiya-jin prowess, Gochi was basically useless. The men that had arrived during Gochi's first few days in the Prison Hall no longer seemed to bother them, fearing that, despite Gochi's newfound passivity, she was still capable of dealing some damage much like Rhia was still capable of kicking ass. At least, thought Gochi, there was one less thing to worry about. But who knew when they would decide to go back to their lecherous, disgusting ways. A week, a month, tomorrow?

And Gochi knew there was no way out of the cells.

Sighing quietly, Gochi looked at the black bracers adorning her wrists, eyes full of frustration and dejection. Already she could feel the thin threads connecting her and Gohan slowly begin to tear. She was getting further and further away from her normal life back on Earth – well as normal as it could be.

A clatter in the not-too-distant distance of the inner depths of the Prison Hall caught Gochi's attention as she peered up. Standing, and making sure neither of her newfound prison friends awoke, Gochi tiptoed over, careful not to tread on anyone. Soon, she found herself at the other end, facing the dark confines of the shower room.

"Hello?" whispered Gochi into the room. A wave of fear washed over her as another clang resonated from inside.

"Hello?" called Gochi again. It was then she wished she could use her ki – without any light she felt like a little girl again, fear of the dark overriding all her senses. "Anyone… there?"

From inside, two eyes peered at her, glowing in the dim light that entered from the Prison Hall. Gochi swallowed hard, backing away as the eyes grew closer. As she continued walking backwards, she tripped on her feet, sprawling to the floor. In that moment, she felt an arm grip her wrist. Gochi gasped, looking up and coming face-to-face with –

"Peanut?" asked Gochi.

Immediately he looked annoyed. "It's _NOT_ Peanut!" he snapped quietly, yanking Gochi up.

"Sorry… it's just that… I don't know your real name," replied Gochi sheepishly.

"It's Hayze," he said, his face pouting, his arms crossed.

Gochi smiled, bending down to his level. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

Gochi flinched as he pinched her cheek. "Shouldn't you?"

Standing straight, Gochi rubbed her cheek. "Well, I'm a little older than you so it's easier for me to stay awake."

"I'm 10!" he snapped.

"Well, I'm 16," responded Gochi.

"So what!?"

"You really don't like me, do you?" asked Gochi, though she still remained smiling, albeit sheepishly.

Hayze stopped, going silent before responding: "That's not true. I don't even know you."

"Then why're you so angry at me?"

"Because!" he said loudly. He then stopped as the prisoners nearby stirred, though remained asleep. "Because you can help my kaachan… and I can't," he continued, quietly.

Gochi looked to him, the smile gone from her face and replaced with sentiment. She knew what it was like to be unreliable. After all, she had merely watched as her father died. Gathering her thoughts, she bent down to his level again.

"Hayze," she said, grabbing his shoulders. "There's a time in someone's life when they feel useless. I've felt that way once in my life when I was about the same age as you. I was angry at myself. I doubted myself. Even now, I still think of the 'what ifs' –" _What if I could've saved him that day?_ "– but dwelling on those thoughts in times when you should be looking after those that need you, that's what truly makes one useless. Right now, your kaachan needs you to be strong. She needs you to be the man that she knows you will eventually be. You're only 10. Don't carry the world on your shoulders –" Gochi squeezed his shoulders. "– but do help your kaachan carry hers."

Hayze looked down at the ground the whole time Gochi had been speaking to him. As Gochi let go, standing up straight, he sighed.

"Want to see what I was doing?" he asked, his voice sounding a little less angry.

Gochi smiled. "I'd like that!"

* * *

Gochi and Hayze entered the Shower Room. Gochi could feel her childhood fear of the dark overriding her wellbeing as her heart rate increased and her breathing grew shallow. Hayze seemed to sense this fear as he grabbed her forearm, as if reassuring her that a friend was there. As her eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, Gochi found herself facing the back wall of the northeast corner. There, Hayze placed his hands on the wall, feeling it for a few seconds before he stopped, motioning Gochi over. As Gochi reached him, he grabbed her hand and placed it where his hand had just been. Gochi gave a small gasp as she felt a small breeze blowing through. 

"Can you believe it?" asked Hayze, growing excited. "I found it one night while taking a leak."

Gochi laughed sheepishly, shifting slightly to the left. She really didn't need to know _how_ he found it, but the secret was out. She started to wonder if the wet floor was from the condensed water of yesterday or his urine.

"Anyway," he began. "I think if we get that mute Saiya-jin to continually punch the wall, we could get the hole bigger. Or even better, all four of the Saiya-jin women in the Prisons."

"W – what?" asked Gochi, stumbling over what he had just said.

"If we get the four Saiya-jin women –" he said slowly.

"N – no… Rhia… she – she's mute?" asked Gochi, looking horrified.

"Uh – huh…" said Hayze, looking sceptical. "Ya… didn't know that?" His expression then went doubly sceptical as he saw Gochi leaning against the wall, looking horrified as her expression appeared waxen in the pale light.

_What did I do? I'm so insensitive! That's probably why she hates me! How could I have done such a thing? I'm such an idiot! Gochi, you dumbass! How could you have done that?_

"Uh… are you okay?" Hayze asked.

Gochi rose, looking towards Hayze with a forlorn expression as she groaned her response. A sweat drop slowly ran down the side of Hayze's head.

* * *

In the morning, Gochi ate her breakfast – a white pasty food that reminded Gochi of the congee her mother made at home. If not for the hard, crunchy unknown crumbs she bit into every-now-and-then which reminded her of sand, it wasn't too half bad. As she was halfway through the meal Hayze approached her, sitting next to her and silently eating. 

Gochi smiled at him, wished him a good morning and then continued eating. He nodded his acknowledgement, also eating though his bowl already looked empty. As she finished, Hayze turned to her, his hand out:

"Do you want me to put that away for you?" he asked.

Gochi blinked, silent for some time before she smiled, stating: "Thankyou." She gave him her bowl, which he whisked away.

"He's fond of you," said Hani to her right.

Gochi jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. "Hani! You scared me."

Hani smirked, sitting down next to her. "Okay, so, what's up with Peanut? Why does he suddenly like you so much?"

"We talked last night and sorted things out," replied Gochi, smiling cheerfully.

"Oh, really? Well, I think he _likes_ you," said Hani, poking fun at her.

"That's good. He's a great guy," replied Gochi, not taking the hint.

Hani sighed, rolling her eyes. "Never mind," she said bluntly, with Gochi looking at her, perplexed at her exasperation.

* * *

After an uneventful day, Gochi was leaning against the same wall as she had been leaning on last night. Hayze, as she had seen a little earlier, had crashed and burned, sleeping in his mother's lap like the child that he was. Her mind, however, would not sleep as she thought of Hayze's plan. 

Four Saiya-jin women, punching simultaneously at the wall, could easily open the hall and make it bigger, big enough for an escape, but there was one problem: their powers were just as stunted as hers. Each woman, as Gochi had seen, had bracers on their wrists, which according to Hani, restricted Saiya-jins more than any other race.

It seemed the Quillis knew exactly what to do when they had designed the bracers.

Furthermore, Nik had explained to Gochi that the walls of the prison cells had "pressure receptors". If the walls were to break, alarms would raise and soldiers sent in immediately. That would endanger all the women in the Prison Hall, on the account of four – five, if Gochi helped – people punching at the wall. And more likely than not, if they were to discover it was Hayze's idea, he would most probably be taken away from his mother to a fate unknown.

Gochi sighed, trying to block out the imagined, yet realistic, scenarios going through her head. Standing, she walked to the Shower Room, just as she did last night. As she reached it, she sighed, adjusting her eyes to the dark as she stepped inside. As she neared the area where Hayze had taken her just last night, she felt around for the hole, feeling the area as a cool breeze blew against her clammy palms. Bending down and leaning her head against her hand, she thought about Hayze's plan and the scenarios which could follow once again.

Punching at the wall – there was a time when that was all she would do as a child during the three years training before the Cyborgs came along. How long ago was that…? So long ago…

* * *

At eight, Gochi watched as her twin brother Gohan, teacher Piccolo and father Goku trained intensely. They had been doing so for over an hour. She could see the sweat shining off their faces under the intense summer heat. Gochi wiped off a bead of sweat that threatened to trickle down her face. With nothing to do but train herself, Gochi was bored. She now amused herself with watching her twin brother fight against both Piccolo and their father. He was holding his own. It impressed Gochi. 

Leaning on her hands, Gochi rapped her fingers on the ground, humming a song she had heard her mother sing time-and-time again when she was busy cooking. About half a metre away from her, the rocks on the floor bounced to her finger-rapping. Gochi, noticing this, stopped. At the same time, the rocks stopped jumping.

Perplexed but unfazed, Gochi turned her head back to watch her brother, once again rapping her fingers on the ground. Once again, the rocks bounced to her rhythm. Gochi, wary, stopped. The rocks stopped with her.

_Seh…?_

Gochi blinked, dumbfounded. She sat up and looked at her hands, then placed both, palms down, on the soft grass beneath her. Gently, she slapped her hands on the ground. The rock bounced, this time higher. Taken aback, Gochi stared at her hands once again, wondering just what was going on.

_My hands did that?_

Humming in thought, Gochi stood up, walking to a nearby tree. Placing both palms against it, she looked up the tree looming above her, its branches reaching towards the sun.

"Sorry Mr. Tree…" she apologised. She then clapped her hands, fairly hard, against the trunk. The tree shook violently; its branches shaking as if an earthquake had just made its way through the valley.

Gasping, Gochi took her hands off the tree, instinctively covering her head as twigs and leaves showered down on her. As the rain of debris stopped, Gochi shook her head, loose leaves and twigs falling to the floor. Once again, she placed both palms on the tree.

"Okay… I'm _really_ sorry Mr. Tree…" apologised Gochi once again.

This time, taking her hands back as far as she could, Gochi clapped her hands together with a loud smack. As her hands met wood, it seemed as if the world went quiet for a split second before a loud boom ripped its way through the wood. The tree shook more violently this time, the branches cracking under the shock. Gochi looked up wide-eyed as the huge, thick branches of the tree came loose. She yelped as she ran backwards, falling onto her behind, and crawling the rest of the way as the branches fell, one after the other. The last branch fell with a huge crash, the height from the top of the tree to the ground causing it to spike into the ground… just shy of Gochi's legs.

In shock, Gochi looked at the length of the last branch, its leaves still shaking from the previous fall. She then peered to the side, cringing as she saw the tree… or rather what was _left_ of the tree.

"I really am sorry Mr. Tree…" groaned Gochi.

Strangely, above her, the three training did not notice a thing.

Over the next two and a half years, Gochi honed her newfound skill, punching into rocks during the training times at the Plains, punching into the ground or trees when in the valley, and during winter, creating craters by punching in the air. It wasn't long before she could affect objects several metres away from her with a series of punches. Happy with her progress, Gochi continued to train normally, as Piccolo and her father had instructed, however, occasionally, she would incorporate her new technique, which she had dubbed "Saundonoken".

Over the remaining two and a half years, Gochi, though lacking in her training with her teacher and father, furthered her technique in training. The only thing that concerned Gochi was the secrecy in her training – no one, not even her brother, knew about it. It wasn't long however, only a few months before the Cyborgs were to come, that she revealed her new technique to her teacher, Piccolo.

Whilst standing outside the Son house, waiting for Goku and company to get ready, Piccolo meditated on his own thoughts as he usually did. It wasn't long before he felt a diffident tug on his cloak. He looked down, seeing Gochi, now 11, smiling bashfully at him.

"What?" he questioned, turning to her.

"Ano… Piccolo-san… I want to show you something… but…" Gochi went silent, digging her toe into the ground as she tried to articulate the last of her sentence.

"You don't want your father to know," finished Piccolo, reading Gochi's mind word-for-word.

Gochi looked up, surprised, and then looked slightly ashamed of herself. Piccolo sighed.

"Go inside and tell your father we'll be leaving early. We'll meet up at the Plains."

Gochi beamed at Piccolo and then hurried inside to give her father the news. She had a secret to share!

After flying for some time, Gochi found herself at a different location in the Plains then what she was usually accustomed to. She stared perplexedly at Piccolo.

"Well… it does give you more time," stated Piccolo, landing on the ground, Gochi following after. As they landed, Piccolo asked: "Now what is it you want to show me?"

Gochi bit her lip and looked around. Her eyes then settled on a medium-sized rock in the not-too-distant distance.

"See that rock over there?" asked Gochi, pointing her finger in the direction of the rock.

Piccolo looked, nodded once and looked back to Gochi.

"Watch this," instructed Gochi, crouching low and pulling her arm back. Then with a short 'ha' she punched forward. A second later a boom resounded throughout the Plains, causing Piccolo to cringe. Following the boom, there was a crackle, as if thunder had erupted, and before Piccolo could comprehend what was happening, the rock in the distance split in half, crashing to the ground. Piccolo stared, wide-eyed, at the sight before him.

Gochi stood straight once again, turned to Piccolo, and gave a small, sheepish smile.

"And you learnt this when?"

"Three… years ago?" replied Gochi, the smile plastered on her face.

Piccolo sighed. "Is this why you didn't want your father to know?"

Gochi scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Okay, I promise to not tell your father," said Piccolo, looking at the now-sliced rock.

"Pinky promise?" asked Gochi, her voice suddenly a lot closer.

Piccolo looked down, seeing Gochi with her arm outstretched towards him, her pinky of her right hand outstretched as she smiled to him. Piccolo, hesitantly, put his hand out in a similar fashion, in which Gochi hooked her pinky with his, smiling all the way through.

Though not understanding what it meant, Piccolo couldn't help but give a small smile. He then let go as he felt Goku and Gohan approaching. Gochi, who also felt her brother and father's powers arriving, whirled around and waved at them, seeing them coming over the jagged horizon.

As Goku and Gohan landed, they greeted Piccolo and Gochi.

"Oh, new place!" exclaimed Goku, looking around. He then spotted the rock. "Wow, how'd that happen?"

Silently, Piccolo and Gochi exchanged glances.

* * *

Opening her eyes and standing up straight, Gochi put her fist to the hole, knowing how fruitless the attempt would be, but curious as to if Hayze's idea would work. The Saiya-jin women were more likely than not exponential times stronger than Gochi. However, if Gochi was able to hit the wall with some effect, then the Saiya-jins could definitely pull it off. 

Exhaling and readying her stance, Gochi placed a fist against the wall, then pulled back, punched the wall with all her might. A metallic ring reverberated throughout the Shower Rooms, a distant boom resonating within the wall. Gochi, confused, stood up straight, looking behind her at the female prisoners. Some stirred, but no one woke. Stooping down, Gochi then looked at the wall. No effect on the wall, but inside, the hole seemed to be a little bigger.

"Seh?" hummed Gochi. Knuckling her fist, Gochi knocked on the wall a few times. It sounded normal to her – a typical metallic sound. There was no ring or any booms.

_Hn…_

Readying herself again, Gochi once again punched the wall, and once again, there was a metallic ring and a distant boom. However this time, the wall seemed to quiver under her fist. It was then, under the dim light, that Gochi saw a small dent within the metal wall where the hole was. Eyes widening in surprise, Gochi looked to the dent, feeling it. Her eyes had not mistaken her – sure enough, there was a small dent surrounding the hole that Hayze had found.

_No way…_

Gochi, burning with excitement, readied herself once again and punched in the wall. Over and over the ringing sound and distant booms shook the Shower Rooms, and much to Gochi's glee, the dent was growing bigger ever so slowly. However, after several punches, Gochi found her arms growing tired. Exhaling, Gochi shifted closer to the wall, placing her fingertips just above the hole. With a grunt, she pushed her arms into the wall, collapsing her fingers and making a fist. Though the sounds that usually followed seemed dimmer, it still worked, as the dent managed to grow by half a millimetre. It wasn't much, but it was progress. For the rest of the night, Gochi continued doing this…

Until morning, when her newfound friends, panicked to find her gone, searched all over the Prison Hall, eventually finding her in the Shower Rooms.

"Chia-chan?" asked Shoujo, walking into the room, where Gochi had her back to them, facing the wall, her body continually moving towards it.

"Gochi, you alright there?" asked Hani. She rubbed the inside of her right ear, attempting to rid herself of the ringing that had been plaguing her since morning.

"Oh no! IT'S THE WITCH'S CURSE!" hollered Mahra, before Hani thumped her over the head. (1)

"Hey, Gochi!" exclaimed Hani, going to her side.

Hani went a slight shade of blue as Gochi turned towards her, deep eye bags under her eyes. However, despite this, her arm continued to punch the wall, over and over.

"She's gone over the deep end," muttered Hani, waving her hand over Gochi's dazed face.

"C'mooooon," said Mahra, somehow regaining consciousness during the time Hani thumped her over the head to now. "We'll get you to bed," she ended, grabbing Gochi's shoulders and dragging her away from the wall and out of the Shower Rooms.

Shoujo, who looked extremely concerned, followed after Mahra, with Hani not far behind. Meanwhile, Hayze, who had been standing at the entrance, was wide-eyed as he saw the hole Gochi had just been blocking with her body. In the clear artificial light of the rafters was illuminated a gaping dent, with the small hole now significantly bigger.

* * *

**Translation:**

"_Yeah, I kinda realized it. I'm still asleep_

_in this afternoon light._

_There's so much to hesitate over_

_In this scenario that just can't seem to work out…"_

_ L'arc-en-Ciel – flower_

* * *

(1) Does anyone remember the "Blair Witch Project"? I barely do… but what I do remember is the scene in the house basement with some dude facing a wall and continually moving towards it. Hence the "Witch's Curse" ovation. 


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Faith

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**A/N:** I have to say that I'm those few fans that actually LIKE Chichi. Chichi is a great woman: headstrong and dependable. Although, yes, she gets overdramatic, it's only because she _really_ loves her family. Anyway, why am I talking about Chichi; because she plays a major role in this chapter. I've only ever seen Chichi fight a grand total of three times: when she was a kid, when she fought in the second Movie of Dragonball Z, and when she tried to kick Gohan's butt. Of ALL those times, she's fought with her hands open, with striking snake like movements. Although I'm not sure what style this is, I gather it to be a mix of Kung Fu Snake-Style, Aikido and Tai Chi. Thus, TADA, in comes my idea… you'll see what I mean.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

**"Toki wa kana dete omoi wa afureru**

**togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni**

**aruki dashita sono hitomi e**

**hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuiteru…"**

** L'arc-en-Ciel – Niji**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX – A Little Faith**

When Gochi awoke, she could feel someone stroking back her hair, playing with it. Through her bleary vision she could see a woman smiling down at her, continuing to stroke her hair gently. Tired, disoriented and completely out of action, Gochi nestled back into the warmth of the person watching over her. As she fell back into slumber, the last person on her mind was her mother Chichi. Though sometimes rough around the edges, Chichi was probably the most gentle woman Gochi knew. With these thoughts, she drifted into a deep, dark slumber.

Gochi awoke, Chichi looking down at her, her mother's long hair loose, creating a curtain of silky black that framed her young face. She could feel her mother's cool hand against her hot head. Her mother's eyes, so full of concern, looked into her own, reassuring her that everything would be okay. Gochi remembered this day. She was three and had recently contracted influenza. This concerned Chichi greatly. Goku or herself had never been sick a day in their lives and Gohan was completely immune to his twin's illness. Yet here was her daughter, running a high fever, barely able to get out of bed. However, Gochi remembered, it was Chichi who had looked after her the whole time: fed her, clothed her and made her comfortable. Her comfort allowed Gochi to get through the week…

Again, Gochi was in bed. As she sat up she saw Chichi at the other end, her long hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing different clothes to what she normally wore. Gochi was six. It had been a month or so after Garlic Jr. had tried to terrorise the world. Chichi, it seemed, was still affected by the thought that she had almost killed her children.

"C'mon Chichan," she motioned, standing up and searching through Gochi's drawers. She then threw Gochi's purple gi to her. "It's time you learnt how kaasan fights."

Wary, shocked and excited all at once, Gochi had gotten changed, ate some congee with her mother, and exited the house, both walking the distance to get to South Face. There, Chichi explained to her daughter the meaning of her fighting style.

"When I was a little girl, your jiichan taught me how to fight. The fighting technique he told me is a soft-style."

"Soft style?" asked Gochi, looking bewildered.

"I thought you'd be confused. Your father and –" Chichi looked the side, hesitant to say the name. "- Piccolo -" Gochi laughed nervously. "… Have hard styles."

Gochi still looked puzzled, but nodded.

"Hard styles are made up of solid body movements, rigid, erratic…" Chichi looked thoughtful. "Like… earth. Think of the earth during an earthquake. It splits apart, rocks go this way and that, and dust goes flying up in the air… that's exactly how your father fights."

As Gochi thought of this scenario, she realised how true her mother was. Her father's style, though effective, was very destructive in a short span of time.

"The soft style is fluid, graceful – instead of using your own power; you use the power of your opponent against them."

"Y – You can do that?" asked Gochi, now mystified.

Chichi nodded. "Exactly. That's what your jiichan taught me."

"SEH! Can I try?" asked Gochi, looking excited.

Chichi giggled. "Well, it takes practice. I'll show you one move. Attack me."

Gochi looked hesitant. "Seh… wha…?"

"C'mon, attack me," stated Chichi, crouching down into a stance, palms open. "Just punch," said Chichi, after some time had elapsed, with Gochi hesitating.

Gochi gave a meek nod, also going into her stance. She then moved forward and punched. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her mother's arms pressing her own arm into her back. Gochi was utterly surprised.

Chichi gave a small chuckle as she let go. Gochi turned to her mother.

"It's time you learnt kaachan's style," she repeated.

Gochi woke up, her head rested on a large pile of cloth. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, noticing the room was dim. It was night again? Looking around, she realised she had been lying on piles of cloth, bundled to make a pillow. Mahra, Shoujo and Hani slept nearby. However, there was a fourth person.

Sitting a little ways from Gochi was Rhia, peering down at her, the dim light shining on her strong yet feminine features.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Gochi.

Rhia nodded. She then pointed to the other side of the room, where the showers were.

"I fell asleep in there?"

Rhia made a face, as if to sigh, shook her head, and then pointed once more to the other side.

"Oh… you… found me in there?"

Rhia nodded.

"And then I fell asleep?"

Once again, she nodded.

"Did I make the hole bigger?" asked Gochi, looking hopeful.

Rhia's countenance looked thoughtful. Then she stood up, motioning for Gochi to come with her. Gochi, though confused, complied by standing and treading carefully to the Shower Room. When they got there, Hayze was standing near the wall, punching into it much like Gochi had been doing the previous night.

"Hayze," exclaimed Gochi happily.

Hayze turned to her, looking slightly annoyed as he walked to her.

"How'd you do it?" he asked, pointing to the wall.

"Seh?"

Like before, he pinched her cheek. "The wall! How'd you get the hole and the dent and… and…"

Rhia's hand grabbed his shoulder, as if telling him to quieten down. He did so by giving a sigh to calm himself down and whispered:

"There's a dent in the wall… and the hole's bigger…"

Gochi walked towards the wall, and sure enough, Hayze was right. Though it did seem a tad bigger then when Gochi had left it. Did Hayze do that?

"It grew," she whispered, looking at Hayze with a small sense of pride.

"The Saiya-jins did that," he said bluntly.

"Oh…" said Gochi shortly.

Meanwhile, Rhia walked forward also, motioning to the wall. Gochi stared, clueless for some time, before she motioned once more, this time punching the air.

"You… want me to keep punching?" asked Gochi.

Rhia nodded.

"B – But…"

A stern look crossed Rhia's face.

"O… ok…" stuttered Gochi, noticing just how scary Rhia was. She was like a female version of Vegeta… or a Saiya-jin version of her mother.

* * *

Gochi had been punching the wall well into the night, with Hayze and Rhia keeping watch. Hayze, however, was drifting to sleep, his stamina not as developed as Rhia's. Rhia allowed the boy to sleep, merely leaning on the wall and letting her ears do the seeing. It wasn't long, however, before Gochi started talking.

"So… how long have you been in these prisons?" asked Gochi, grunting as she punched the wall the same way as she had last night, putting her body weight into the punch.

Rhia looked to Gochi, who was looking to her. Rhia then walked over to Gochi, crouching down and writing the numbers 1 – 0 on the ground, the grime making perfect ink. It seemed numbers were a universal language… literally.

"10 years?" asked Gochi.

Rhia nodded.

"Why?" asked Gochi. She then gasped as she realised that was a question one had to _speak_ to answer. She turned her head away. However, Rhia gained her attention, causing Gochi to turn her head. She was motioning to her throat.

"Your throat? Something happened to your throat?"

Rhia nodded. She then drew a slug-like shape in the shower grounds. Gochi looked confused.

"I – I'm sorry… I don't understand…" said Gochi apologetically.

Rhia waved her hand in the air, as if to tell her not to worry, then air-punched, to tell her to keep going. Gochi had temporarily stopped it seems, as both of them 'talked'.

A few hours later, Gochi leaned against the wall, tired, her body groaning for rest. Rhia had already retired, Gochi informing the Saiya-jin that she was ok as long as she was at the door. Gochi stood up straight, looking at the wall. The Saiya-jin women had helped in making the hole larger, but at this rate, it would be months, even years, before they could escape, unless…

Gochi reflected on her dreams… her memories of her mother. She had taught how to "push-and-pull" energies around her, a form of her fighting style. It had taken a while for Gochi to learn the technique, and it was especially useful when training against the more hard styles of her teacher and father, but she didn't know when else to use it. Now, looking at the wall, and knowing she could perform her "Saundonoken", the technique seemed like the key to opening the wall.

Biting her lip, Gochi stood a ways back from the wall. She then positioned herself in her normal fighting pose, but this time, she kept her palms open.

"Okay Gochi. You can do this," reassured the hybrid to herself. Acting as graceful as she possibly could, Gochi started to 'push-and-pull' her energy towards the wall. With every hit, the wall reverberated under the waves of sound Gochi was hitting towards it.

Feeling a little more awake, Gochi remained doing so, pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling, hoping that that inch more of power could break through the wall.

* * *

Hani woke up, Shoujo shaking the catwoman.

"What?" asked Hani groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Chia," she said.

"Again?" asked Hani, standing up and allowing Shoujo to drag her along.

As they reached their destination, Hani could not believe her eyes. There, facing the same wall as she had been facing last night, was Gochi, her arms going in sweeping motions as she smacked the wall, each smack creating a metallic ringing sound followed by a distant boom.

The affected wall was weakening, the dent growing bigger and bigger. Other prisoners also looked on, excited at the progress their new prison inmate had made. Rayne, Hayze's mother, held her sleeping son, her face one of excitement and joy.

"We may get out yet," she said to Shoujo, who looked equally as excited and joyous.

"This is excellent!" exclaimed Mahra. "I can almost _taste_ the freedom!"

"But," began Hani.

"Ach, Hani… always the realistic one," spat Mahra, looking annoyed.

"She can't keep going like this. Look at her," said Hani, motioning to Gochi.

Sure enough, the girl looked as she did before, deep eye bags under her eyes as she continually cuffed the wall. Mahra sighed, nodding gloomily, as she walked towards Gochi, grabbing her shoulders. Gochi straightened up, turning to Mahra, who looked proudly at her.

"C'mon girl, you can keep going!" she said.

"MAHRA!" yelled Hani.

"Whaaaat?" asked Mahra.

Hani sighed frustratingly, grabbing Gochi from Mahra's grip. Mahra pouted as Gochi, though extremely weary, looked confused.

"You gotta get some sleep darl," said Hani, guiding her out.

"B – but… the wall…"

"Exactly!" chorused Mahra, her arms flailing everywhere to show her current emotion. "If we don't do anything, then whose going to keep slugging the stupid wall!"

"_We_ can keep the progress up," came an unfamiliar voice.

All eyes turned to four women standing near the entrance, their raven hair and dark eyes enlivened with a sort of fire. Leisurely, their tails swung to-and-fro. At the back, Rhia stood, the fourth in the pack, whom nodded towards Gochi.

It was time for the Saiya-jins to step in.

* * *

**Translation:**

"_Time has rung, and emotions overflow  
A voice so clear it might fade away  
To those eyes, you've started walking  
An endless future continues…"_

_ L'arc-en-Ciel – Rainbow_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Prison Break

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**A/N:** Yes, I am aware that it'll probably take MONTHS (even YEARS) to break out of a prison, but I reason that, considering the fact that Gochi IS a hybrid and she's had help from the other prisoners, it'll take less. Four days IS stretching it, but eh, it's gotta happen during a time allocation of a week. ;;

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**Habataku no sa sugu ni" Dareka sasayaita**

"**Hizashita no kyoukaisen tonde shimaou yo"**

**Senaka awase no jiyuu**

"**Sabita kusari ni saisho kara tsunagarete nante nakattanda yo"**

**Mune ni mune ni sora wo tsumete**

**Aoiro no fukaku ni shizumitai…"**

** L'arc-en-Ciel – DIVE TO BLUE**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN – Prison Break**

When Gochi had regained her stamina, she was told that the four Saiya-jin women were now working away at making the hole bigger, the other prisoners keeping watch. However, due to the incident between the guards, Rhia and herself, no one seemed too keen to come in and check on how the prisoners were doing, so that made the situation that much more easier.

Right now, Rhia sat down with Gochi, both sitting in silence. Gochi would occasionally turn to her for a chat, but thinking better of it, she would turn away, staring blankly ahead. It wasn't long however, before Rhia tapped Gochi on the shoulder. Gochi turned, seeing Rhia drawing something into the dirt. She was surprised to see Rhia writing in Japanese, asking her a question.

_Why were you placed in here?_

"I housed two men who were criminals to the Quillis," answered Gochi, trying to get over her surprise.

_Who were they?_

"Two Saiya-jin men – Jinn-kun and Tarrec-kun – do you know them?"

Rhia shook her head, Gochi nodding her answer. Gochi then asked:

"How do you know how to write in my language?"

"She was taught," came the same unfamiliar voice from before. "We all were."

Gochi looked up, seeing a Saiya-jin woman coming towards them, her head glistening with sweat. She had been the last person working away at the wall. Gochi looked mystified, looking at the woman. She then turned to Rhia, who nodded.

"Rhia here was a top soldier before she got thrown in here," explained the woman. "We were both in the same order. Right Rhia?"

Rhia gave a small smile and a nod.

"Wow, it must've been great working with a friend," said Gochi, smiling as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"It was. But then, the king died and his son took the throne. Things changed… dramatically."

"What… what happened?" asked Gochi, face reflecting concern.

"They gathered our squad, treated us to a round of experiments. Those that failed were either thrown in jail… or they died from the madness of it all."

Gochi went silent, her expression of remorse. How horrible… to be treated so basely by the very person you served. Rhia was one of them – a failed experiment – so that's what she meant. A laugh broke her thought as a hand clapped her shoulder, so hard it was painful. Gochi looked up, seeing Rhia's friend grinning at her.

"You're so sentimental. That catwoman was right about you."

"Seh… huh?" asked Gochi, looking confused.

Her laughter continued, Rhia smiling also, as Gochi looked more and more confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, four guards watching the female prisons from outside looked on, utterly bored. The females weren't doing anything interesting, and none of them dared to enter after last week's incident. A lot of women seemed to be socialising now, congregating around the one spot and laughing and talking.

"Feh – women will find anything to gossip about," said one chauvinistic guard.

"Yeah, they're probably spreading rumours about each other."

In unison, all the guards laughed.

"How about that chick from last week?" retorted another one.

"Aw, that girl got taken care of, I think. They sent her away to get those bracers put on her. She can't hurt a fly!"

Again the men laughed. Then it died down.

"She was pretty strong though," said the same guard.

"Yeah…" agreed all the rest.

Unfortunately for the guards, in their reminiscing, they did not notice a silent red light beeping, warning of a near-breach in the wall.

* * *

That night, as the lights dimmed and the women settled in for the night, Gochi walked over to the Shower Rooms once again. All the women were congregating around the Shower Rooms, hoping that the wall would come apart soon. As Gochi entered, she smiled at the vast progress the Saiya-jins had made. The wall was almost paper thin, thin enough to break through with a few more strong hits. Maybe… just maybe tonight would be the night.

Gochi reflected back, thinking of the first time Hayze had shown her the hole, a small breeze coming through from the other side. Now they were almost through – almost on the other side of the wall – to freedom – to home. Gochi's mind reflected on Earth, her home, her birth planet, and her family were there.

With these thoughts in mind, she walked to the wall, readying herself as she had done the other night, and determined that this would be the night, started chipping away at the wall, using those sweeping movements her mother had told her. Dust showered down from the already weakened wall as she continued to slam into it, again and again and again.

"Break," she commanded, hitting it as hard as she could.

It shook, but did not break.

"Break!" she said once again, this time louder, as she used her body to create a strong wave.

Again, it shook but did not break. Gochi sighed, standing up, panting and sweating. She looked at all the women, who remained asleep. Standing in the showers, she started pondering thoughts of what to do. She then walked further back, looking to the wall. How many women have suffered in these prisons? Condemned to a life of imprisonment, those guards terrorising them? Hayze, as she had heard from a small talk she had had with Rayne, practically grew up in this accursed place. No more – these women did not do anything to deserve to be in this place.

On the far wall, Gochi ran towards the weakened hole, and swinging around, gathered as much power as she could. She then slammed both palms onto the wall, a loud resonating boom hitting it with a force so hard that it caused a backlash, wind knocking Gochi off balance. But it was enough. Through her blurry vision, Gochi could see a visible hole in the wall, big enough to allow everyone in the prison through. Gochi stood up just as the other women in the prison, awoken from the loud boom, entered the Shower Rooms, their faces bright with excitement as they saw their escape route – directly into the Docking Bay as Nik had informed Gochi before.

"It's time we get outta here!" said Gochi, turning to the women.

* * *

The guards awoke from their slumbers, looking around their small compartment as they saw red lights flashing intermittently. They then looked at the screens, seeing the women piling into the Shower Rooms. Something wasn't right.

"Wha's goin' on?" asked one guard, his voice slurred from sleep.

"I don't know – but it can't be good," said another one, peering beadily at the screen. He had been the one awake when the red lights began flashing, and was now trying to figure out why. He discovered it in a horrifying moment of clarity when he saw the small light flashing on the panel.

'WARNING: Breach in Prison Wall'

"Shit," he swore, jumping from his chair and running out.

Confused but wary, his guard fellows followed him.

* * *

One-by-one the women piled out, Gochi staying behind to help those that needed the help. Rhia and the other Saiya-jin women kept lookout, looking for any signs of guards. Near the back of the line were Hani, Shoujo and Mahra.

"CHI you are a _GOD_!" she exclaimed, hugging Gochi tightly.

Gochi smiled. "C'mon, now's your chance for freedom!" she exclaimed.

Mahra nodded, going through the hole. Shoujo was behind her. She too hugged Gochi, stating:

"I always knew you were special."

Gochi hugged her back. "Go back to your planet. I think they need you."

Shoujo broke the hug and clenched her fists in a show of determination before she exited the hole, Mahra helping her from the other side. After Shoujo it was Hani, who looked proudly at Gochi. She also hugged Gochi, but broke it, holding her shoulders.

"Do you want to know the reason why I was in here?" she asked.

Gochi hesitated before giving a small nod. The answer had always been eating away at her.

"On my planet, I was a General. I served and protected the Royal Family, which I did with duty and care. When the Quillis came, I fought my damn hardest," informed Hani. "But we were outnumbered and outmatched – the Saiya-jins were much too strong. I failed to protect my planet. But you –" Once again, Hani embraced Gochi tightly. "– you were able to set all of us free!"

As they broke from their embrace, Hani patted Gochi on the head. "Be good now, y'hear. Get back home to your family!"

"I will!" replied Gochi, smiling back. Hani nodded, exiting through just as one of the Saiya-jin women yelled.

"GUARDS!"

Gochi's eyes widened as she ran to the front, seeing four guards coming in.

"C'mon, we should go now," said Gochi to the four.

They all obliged as they ran into the hole. However, coming out the other side, they were horrified to find that guards were already coming in through the Docking Bay doors. It seemed the guards watching the prisons had already alerted the ship.

Mahra and Hani held them off as best they could whilst the others tried to make their way through. Gochi ran towards them, but running past her were the other four. As Gochi looked up at the expression on Rhia's face, it looked like one of a strange sort of excitement, very much like Gochi's father before a fight.

"Get going!" yelled Rhia's friend to Hani and Mahra.

Both women were about to retort their argument before Gochi interrupted with:

"She's right! You two go! They'll need a General to help captain the ship!"

Hani stared at Gochi, slightly surprised, but then smiled and nodded, grabbing Mahra and running towards the ship. Mahra, despite feeling slightly dejected that she could not join in the butt-kicking, allowed herself to be dragged by the Nekosian. Meanwhile, Rhia and her comrades stared at Gochi as if wondering what she was still doing with them. Gochi smiled.

"I have friends I need to save," she replied, assuming her stance as she stood in the middle of the four Saiya-jin women.

* * *

Within the Inner Sanctum, Kisei sat on his throne, looking amused as the Captain of the Quillisian Guard explained the current situation to him. To the right of him sat Nik, looking grave as the Captain explained the situation. Mikan sat to the left looking bored with Gab standing nearby who also looked grave at the news. However, Kisei merely smiled as the Captain finished, shifting by leaning on his right hand and crossing his legs.

"Y – Your Majesty?" asked the Captain.

"Well obviously the Guard are having trouble with these… how many were there… five women?"

The Captain nodded hesitantly.

"So… its simple is it not? Send in the Syndicate."

"B – But… Your Majesty…"

"Are you questioning me Captain?" asked Kisei, a sharp edge in his voice, as if it itself could cut like a knife.

"N – No, Your Majesty…"

"Good…" he ended. He then turned to Dyne standing next to him. "Dyne."

Dyne gave a small nod and then walked forward, strode past the Captain, who went rigid at the mere atmosphere emanating from the tall figure, and out of the Inner Sanctum. Mikan laughed at the Captain.

"Oh, if you could just _see_ the expression on your face," she said gaily, staring in a self-aggrandizing way at the Captain. "Don't you think Gab?"

"Yes… Princess…" agreed Gab. She then turned her head, seeing Nik, his head bowed down as he looked to the floor.

"Nikolas, don't look so grave!" said Mikan brightly. "Those idiots won't stand a chance against the Saiya-jin Syndicate. Those Controllee brutes will make the problem go away in an instant, especially that Dyne, what an outlandish ogre!"

Nik turned to Mikan, a forced smile crossing his face as he tried to feign comfort in knowing that fact. Gab, however, saw through the façade, and knowing how he truly felt, turned away. She too had to remain calm, despite Mikan's distaste for Saiya-jins.

* * *

Gochi, sweating and panting and trying her best to keep afloat of the soldiers without the use of her aptitude, looked around at the other women. Though they too looked just as at a loss of stamina as she did, they were holding their own, their Saiya-jin energy shining through despite their lack of ki power.

Rhia turned to Gochi as she knocked down a row of soldiers going towards her, smiling. Gochi smiled back, excited that she could help these four women in this fight. Despite the fact that Gochi, like her twin brother, never had the urge to fight, this fight was somehow different. She felt privileged to be able to help these women.

"Pull back!" yelled a General of the Guard.

His men complied, pulling back, lining up at the door. They then parted, as if they were the Red Sea, revealing black-striped helmets. Gochi remembered these soldiers, but the soldier leading them was all-too-familiar.

It was the Saiya-jin Jinn had addressed as Dyne, his helmet off, his blank, red-tinted eyes boring into her own. The four Saiya-jin women prepared themselves for a fight unlike any other. Gochi exhaled, also getting ready to fight. Against the guards, they were barely scraping by. Against Saiya-jins, it was impossible.

The ship shook just at the moment, however, as a large ship behind them flared up, its boosters destroying a portion of the controls behind it. Gochi faltered, but Rhia held her up before she could fall. Looking backwards, Gochi saw a ship moving out of the docking bay. In the cockpit, high above on the ship, sat Hani, commanding other women on the ship. She looked down at Gochi, giving a crooked smile. Gochi smiled back and then the ship was moving away, growing farther and farther from the ship.

As the shaking dampened, Gochi snapped her head back to look at the Saiya-jins. It seemed as if the number of soldiers had doubled exponentially since she had last seen them a few seconds ago. Dyne continued to look to Gochi. His head then dipped down, his body crouching, and before Gochi could inhale, Dyne was directly in front of her, his eyes and hers were directly staring at one another, so close she could feel his breath against her mouth. And then, in one painful, agonising moment, the world went completely black.

* * *

**Translation:**

_"Fly high now" someone whispered  
"Jump over the borderline below your knees"  
A freedom back to back  
"We were never attached to a rusty chain to begin with"  
In my heart, in my heart, take in the sky  
I want to sink into the depths of the blue sky…"_

_ L'arc-en-Ciel – DIVE TO BLUE_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Crime and Punishment

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**PART 2: Conspiracy **

* * *

"**Ima nani ga mieru no? Nani ga kikoeteru no?**

**Kyou mo mata akete shimau**

**Gates of heaven**

**Dare to hanashiteru no? Nani ni obieteru no?**

**mou tomannai, tomerannai**

**owari e no PUROROOGU…"**

** Do As Infinity – Gates of Heaven**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT – Crime and Punishment**

Jinn shot up in bed, head colliding painfully with a bar above. He growled as he flinched back, his hand gripping the throbbing area of his head. Next to him, Tarrec slept, a pile of blankets tossed over his spread-eagled form, the only indication of him being there the faint snoring from beneath the aforementioned blankets.

Sighing quietly, Jinn slid out of bed, exiting the sleeping complex – he refused to call it a bedroom. He entered into an artificially lit room, the lights causing Jinn to squint as his eyes tried to adjust. Rubbing his eyes, he walked to the eating area – which he also refused to call a kitchen. There, already in the tubes linked to the _actual_ "Queen" kitchen, was breakfast. Jinn opened the hatch, grabbing a tray, and sat down at the table, violently stabbing his fork into a pink-pile of some sort of food substance.

He didn't feel much like eating. Eating, however, was the only thing that could get Jinn away from the recent nightmares pervading his mind, overriding his senses. It made him feel alert yet weary. He knew the figures in his dreams were familiar, but he didn't know _who_ they were. The names to those familiar faces were all but gone from his tattered memories.

As he thoughtfully chewed on the pink substance he had recently stabbed, a bed-worn, groggy-looking Tarrec exited the sleeping quarters, trundling heavily towards Jinn. As he reached the table, he sat down opposite Jinn with a heavy thud, grabbed the other plate that had been in the transparent chute, and just as heavily, stabbed a white, mashed-potato looking fodder on his plate. He then lifted it to his mouth, enclosing his mouth over the fork, and sat in the same position, staring blankly out.

Jinn stared sceptically. At least Tarrec hadn't changed after his little "Kisei" incident. A small part of him envied that naïve side of Tarrec.

After Tarrec had gotten over his blank state, he had looked up to Jinn, wishing his best friend a good morning. Jinn had merely grunted in return, eating the food before him. Tarrec then started talking about his sleep and a strange dream he had, which had the whole of the "Unique Alliance" in it, doing "stupid, yet wonderful, things".

Before Jinn could rebut his rambling with a sharp "shut up", the lights in their apartment flickered, rather violently, followed by a complete shut down. However, just as the lights went down, it came back up again. A voice came over the speakers:

"Security has been tightened. Please do not approach the door. This will result in serious injury and possible, agonising death."

"What the Hell was that about?" asked Jinn.

Tarrec shrugged. "Dunno, but hey, maybe this is what Goku-san was talking about when he said Gochi had something planned."

* * *

Nik, within the Inner Sanctum, watched as unaffected as he could as the large doors swung open, revealing five of the prisoners caught trying to escape: four Saiya-jins, one Earthling. They were bound in a line, their bracers acting as shackles as lower level soldiers of the Quillisian Guard shoved them inside. Nik's eyes slightly softened as he saw Gochi at the back of the line, her face blank. He looked around the Sanctum, seeing the higher-class nobility seated in an arch from the Podium, where sat Kisei in the center, Nik to his right and Mikan to his left. Dyne and Gab were no where to be found. It was a special occasion – a sort-of Quillisian court case.

As Nik turned his attention back to the prisoners before him, he heard the Princess giggle. Her seemingly childish, innocent laugh always chilled Nik to the very core. At 16, Mikan was renown for her hatred for Saiya-jins above and beyond all – it was a good thing she didn't know Nik's little secret.

"Oh, how pathetic," she said, her voice ringing throughout the Sanctum, filled with much disdain and mockery. "Such bravado… only to die."

While the other Saiya-jin women kept their eyes concentrated on the ground, refusing to look up at any of the members on the Podium above, Gochi's head shot up, her glare boring into Mikan's own mocking one. Mikan shrunk back, as if she had been physically hit by the glare. No one had _ever_ stared at her like that.

"How dare –!" began Mikan.

"Now, Mi-chan," began Kisei. "Calm your nerves."

Mikan pouted, turning away with a frustrated growl as her brother looked on at the women. Most of them he recognised. One he didn't.

"What's your name?" asked Kisei, his eyes training on Gochi's own.

Gochi was silent for some time before replying: "Son Gochi."

"Son Gochi? It's a strange name."

"It's an _Earth_ name," corrected Gochi. She was never one to give lip, but her current situation and the girl's recent remarks overrode all other else.

Kisei gave a deep, throaty laugh. "I like your attitude, girl. It's refreshing," he remarked, a handsome smile crossing his delicate face.

Gochi didn't like him in the slightest: something dark lurked beneath that handsome visage.

"Well…" he began. "… Gochi," he said, as if testing the name on his tongue. "… You've done quite a terrible thing."

"Really? Because I think _you're_ the terrible one here," remarked Gochi, her tone sharp, her glare sharper.

Kisei smiled: "The whole ship has come to a rather rude halt."

* * *

In their Home prison, Jinn and Tarrec still remained wary, wondering what the hell had happened to cause the recent light flickering and stringent security. While Jinn wandered about the prison, every once in a while checking the security measure sensor on the door, Tarrec watched, his head relaxed on his hand. Jinn turned to the door once again, seeing the light above it was still red. He gave a frustrated sigh. Not knowing what was going on concerned him. It meant something major had happened.

"Relax Jinn-kun!" exclaimed Tarrec, leaning back, folding his arms in front of him. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious! Besides, at least we know _something _happened to keep the ship from moving… just like Goku-san wanted!"

Jinn didn't reply, merely staring sidelong at Tarrec for some time before continuing to pace. Tarrec, shrugging, grabbed a pillow next to him and stuffed it behind his head, resting back.

"If you ask me," he continued. "You're _way_ too wound up."

Jinn whirled, about to reply to Tarrec's remark, but was interrupted with a familiar voice from above. Both looked up, turning their attention to the voice as it said:

"Guys, this isn't good."

* * *

"Execution," rang Kisei's voice throughout the Sanctum as he reclined back in his throne, crossing his legs and leaning his head on his right hand. "How does that sound?"

A murmur went up from the nobility, as if agreeing to their king's wishes. Next to Kisei, Mikan looked smug. Nik tried to remain as stoic as possible. Execution… they were to be executed… Gochi, still the only one staring up, clenched her teeth at the sentence.

"Execution? For what? For freeing prisoners unjustly imprisoned? For taking care of people? If anyone should be imprisoned it should be _YOU_!" she spat.

A gasp went up throughout the Sanctum as a murmur followed. Many stared at Gochi through shrewd eyes. She had just insulted the monarch.

"Niichan," began Mikan, once again, her innocent voice defying the malice in her face. "I think we should make that one's death that much more painful."

Immediately, Gochi whirled on her.

"You – you're just a spoiled brat with no morals!" spat Gochi. "You think you're mighty on that thrown, looking down from there, but if you were to ever be put in a situation –"

"Shut up!" yelled back Mikan, trying to silence Gochi.

"– I know exactly what you'd do! I've met your type – bragging when they're on their way up – but the minute they start coming down –"

"Quiet," rang Kisei's soft voice, immediately silencing Gochi.

Gochi's eyes went wide, her throat suddenly tight, her chest tighter. As she forced herself to swallow, Kisei looked to her, his index and middle finger resting on his temples as if he had just been massaging them, his head resting. A leisurely smile crossed his face.

"You're disrupting the peace," he ended.

Gochi took a lungful of air as her throat and chest freed just as suddenly as it had tightened. Bending down slightly, Gochi grasped her chest. The only time it had been that tight was when she was three and ill.

"Now – where was I Nikolas?" asked Kisei, turning to Nik.

Nik, who had been quietly observing the antics of Gochi, turned to Kisei. "The sentence, Your Majesty," he replied, his voice distant, his face expressing no emotion.

Kisei gave a throaty chuckle. "Ah yes, the sentence. The five of you will be sentenced to death by means of which the Counsel and I will discuss," finalised Kisei. "By evening tonight, we will announce these means to you." He leaned back, his body language showing that the decision was final. "Take them back to their cells."

The soldiers behind the five prisoners saluted the king then ushered the five outside. As they were walking out, Rhia turned to look at Gochi, giving a smile as if to say 'you tried'.

Gochi clenched her fists, feeling useless. Why was she always so useless?

* * *

"What?" spat Tarrec as Goku told them the news. "But why?" Sitting on the couch, Tarrec was now holding the pillow that had been behind his head earlier. He was leaning in, his elbows on his knees as he looked up at the ceiling; despite knowing he couldn't actually _see_ Goku.

"She freed the prisoners… somehow… I'm not even too sure. I can't even talk to her now."

"Why not?" asked Tarrec.

"There's something blocking Kaiosama from her… I can't be too sure what."

"Kaiosama?"

"Oh… uh… he's the guy that let's me contact you. Say 'hi' Kaiosama!"

There was a slight pause before a voice came through, greeting the two Saiya-jins and introducing himself as "Kaiosama, the god of the Northern Galaxy".

"W – wait…" started Jinn, suddenly very confused. "God?" Jinn had been sitting on the armchair, merely listening to the conversation between Goku and Tarrec. It was only now he had finally spoken.

"Yep, I trained Goku for a little while and he found me so fantastic he decided to stay."

"Is that true? What about your family?" asked Tarrec.

Goku chuckled. "No, it's not true. Kaiosama's little planet was the only one I could think of when Cell tried to blow up Earth."

"Huh? What?" asked Tarrec, looking confused. Jinn was equally confused.

"Uhm –" interrupted Goku. "Well, we're getting off topic."

"Yes, Goku, your daughter, think about her first," stated Kaiosama, matter-of-factly, despite him being the person who had started the tangent.

"We gotta get her free somehow or –" the communication was suddenly cut off as the door to their prison opened, revealing Gab.

Tarrec and Jinn turned their attention to the intrusion, wondering what was going on. Their eyes widened slightly as they saw Dyne behind her, looking as impassive as ever.

"His Majesty wants to see you two," said Gab.

Jinn and Tarrec, exchanging glances, stood up cautiously. Gab moved out of the way, motioning for them to get out. Wary, both Saiya-jins walked forward, passing through the door, their braces immediately fusing to form handcuffs. As they stood in the hallway, Gab pushed on Jinn's back, causing him to go forward, with Tarrec being pushed forward by Dyne. Walking forward, both Saiya-jins wondered what was going on.

* * *

Entering the Inner Sanctum, both Saiya-jins swallowed back a lump in their throat. Though Jinn did not show any emotion while entering, Tarrec was not so placid, his eyes tracing around the extent of the Quillisian throne room. The whole place was lit with a brilliant light, golden. At the very end of the large hall was the Podium, where Tarrec could see, from right to left, the vizier, the king and the princess. Nik's face looked slightly mortified as they had entered.

Tarrec knew immediately that this wasn't a good thing.

"Ah, Jinn, Tarrec, welcome," hailed the king as they were set down in front of him, on their knees. Meanwhile, Gab and Dyne returned to their rightful places, Dyne standing besides the king and Gab standing besides the princess.

"Earlier, we had a little friend of yours in here. A… Son Gochi?" continued the king.

Both Saiya-jins responded to the name by looking up glaringly at the king. Kisei gave a smile.

"She's going to be punished you know. She's done punishable things."

A deep growl resounded from Tarrec's throat, though he suppressed the urge to lunge. Goku had told them that she was going to be punished. How, they didn't know. But why were they here? Why would Kisei stoop so low as to tell them this piece of news, face-to-face? There had to be something more…

Kisei leaned back, giving a little sigh.

"It's too bad, huh? Especially because she's to be executed right afterwards."

The angry expressions on Jinn and Tarrec's faces immediately changed to shock. Mikan, to the left of the king and her brother, laughed as she saw the changes.

"Oh, they didn't know niichan!" she exclaimed, hugging her sides as she giggled, as if she had just heard a very funny joke. "Oh, how hilarious!"

The look of shock on Tarrec's face morphed to outrage.

"EXECUTED! For _what_?" spat Tarrec.

"Do you know what's funny about that question?" asked Mikan, looking amused. "She asked exactly the same thing."

"Calm yourself, Tarrec," said Kisei. "Your little friend was brought on this ship, in a state of near-death, and healed by our technology. Despite having fought and killed members of the Guard, we placed her in the ship Prisons instead of dealing with her. We allowed her life. But then, she went and freed the rest of the prisoners, wounding more members of the Guard in the process. She rallied against the Quillisian Empire. She's had many strikes against her name. She's done many a punishable thing. Wouldn't execution be the best thing in this dire circumstance?"

"Bull _shit_!" spat Jinn.

Kisei chuckled. "Language, Jinn, language. This is a court, after all."

"You and your… _court_… have to get your head out of your asses! Who was the one who brought her on this ship in the first place?!" exclaimed Jinn, shooting a glare at Gab, who turned away.

"Yes, we know, but we have already dealt with her accordingly, isn't that right Gab?"

Gab nodded.

"No longer is Gab captain, but protector of the Princess. Just as her brother here is mine," explained Kisei, motioning to Dyne, who stood stoically.

"So _she_ gets a demotion, and Gochi's being executed?" asked Tarrec, incredulous.

"It's fair, Tarrec, it's only fair."

"Fair!? How is _that_ fair!?"

"She's murdered our men, she's damaged the ship, how much more clear does niichan have to be to get through your thick head?" retorted Mikan.

"You're all hypocrites!" said Jinn, something within him stirring, quite violently, a sudden surge of anger running through him to his very core. "You think you can get away with whatever crap you've put people through, but the minute the tables turn you feign innocence! So if you say someone can be executed for murder, it should be all of _you_!"

Kisei said nothing, looking to Jinn's face, and then slowly, he smiled.

"You're starting to remember things, aren't you Jinn?"

Jinn's eyes went wide, half of him unsure what the man said, but the other growing fearful. Remember things? Yes, but he didn't know what. Kisei chuckled.

"Well, that was refreshing. I haven't been this amused in a long while. Now, we'll have to get to the matter quickly. We brought you in here out of compassion for your friend."

Tarrec scoffed.

"The mode of execution has not been decided and we want you to suggest the quickest way to do that. It'll make it easier on both parties."

"I say we _forget_ the execution," spat Tarrec.

Kisei went silent, as if he was genuinely thinking of Tarrec's plan. He then feigned a forlorn sigh.

"Well, since you two won't suggest anything, the court will have to make the hard decision, hm?"

"Oh I say we put them in Platform 18," suggested Mikan, giving her brother a rather amused smile.

Kisei looked to his sister. "Mi-chan, must you always be so cruel."

"It's fitting for them," spoke a court member to the left of the king. "They got captured fighting, they'll die fighting. It's only a small distance away once we get the ship repaired."

Kisei nodded. "Any other suggestions?"

The court made their suggestions, or really lack thereof, known. All had unanimously decided that Platform 18 seemed like the best form of punishment and death. Jinn and Tarrec knew what that Platform was about: a fight to the death whilst a crowd watched on. All prisoners who went in never went out.

* * *

As Jinn and Tarrec were dragged out of the Inner Sanctum, cussing and kicking, the court disbanded with the nobles happy with their job well done after a hectic day in. Mikan turned to her brother, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations niichan, a unanimous vote. That barely ever happens."

Kisei gave a small chuckle. "Yes, Mi-chan, but you should thank the likes of that Earthling girl. She swayed their opinions."

"What's her problem anyway?" asked Mikan, rolling her eyes at the mention of Gochi. "I mean, she's an _Earthling_. Why would those stupid Saiya-jins stick up for her?" She then turned to Gab. "I mean, you don't like her yourself, do you Gab?"

"Not very much, princess," replied Gab.

Mikan jabbed her thumb at Gab in a very unladylike manner. "See!"

Kisei laughed once again, putting a hand on his forehead. "Mi-chan, you are always the amusing one, aren't you?"

Mikan pouted, leaning her head on a balled fist. Kisei then sighed, uncrossing his legs and standing. Dyne complied by stepping forward to Kisei's side. The king then turned to his sister.

"I'll take my leave then."

Mikan stared at her brother, sitting up at the same time, and then sighing, stood up also. "I may as well come along. There's nothing left to do here anyway," she retorted. Gab did just as Dyne had done, standing next to Mikan. Mikan turned to her, a matter-of-factly look on her face.

"I don't know if my last guard gave the memo, but I don't want you standing too close to me. Where you are now is fine, but no closer."

Gab looked to Mikan, a swell of annoyance growing in her chest. She covered that up with a curt nod, turning away from the princess. Mikan held a smug look on her face.

"Good."

As the two members made their way down the Podium, Nik stood, following after. In this formation they exited the Inner Sanctum, heading towards the Royal Quarters. However, on the way there, thoughts entered into Nik's mind – thoughts of today's proceedings.

He had promised Tarrec and Jinn he would look after Gochi and make sure she stayed safe. Now she was to be executed. However, it wasn't the sentence spoken by the king or the fierce nature of Gochi to the news that had gotten to Nik, but the look of betrayal plastered all over Tarrec and Jinn's face as His Majesty had informed the two Saiya-jins of the devastating news.

Though Nik knew the effort might prove fruitless, he had to do something. _Had_ to. But what? Looking up, he saw the backs of the four in front of him. Kisei lead the group, his long cloak sweeping across the floor with every step he took. Mikan walked a few ways from him, her lengthy dress as sweeping, but not so much as her brother's. Gab and Dyne were both looking forward, their faces fixated in seriousness. Looking down at the ground, Nik took a moment to lull over what he was just about to do. Looking up, he then quickened his pace to a near jog and stepped in front of the king, causing the party to stop abruptly.

Not looking at the king, Nik went down on both knees, his cloaks billowing as he did so, and bent hid head down low. The group looked to the vizier strangely, Mikan's expression the most surprised.

"Nikolas… what are you –" began Mikan.

"Your Majesty," interrupted Nik, directing the king. "I apologise for impeding your path, but I implore you to redeliberate your decision of execution."

Kisei looked down at Nik, expressionless for some time. Gab glance at His Majesty, wondering just what he was going to do. She then saw a smile cross his face – amused.

"My, my, Nikolas," began Kisei. "Are you sure of this decision?"

"I am, Your Majesty."

Kisei gave a small chuckle which slowly turned into a laugh. "Well, if you insist," answered Kisei.

Nik looked up at the king, his expression one of shock. Kisei merely smiled.

"But I'm assuming you only talk of that girl from Earth, am I correct?" continued Kisei.

Nik peered at the king, and then slowly, nodded. Mikan was taken aback by Nik's reply.

"Surely, Nikolas, you cannot be safeguarding that Earthling!" she retorted.

Nik did not reply, continuing to look towards the king. Kisei gave a sigh. "Well then," began the king. "I guess this means I must think of another means of punishment."

"Niichan!"

"Now, now, Mi-chan. I trust Nikolas' words. I believe he has a good reason for wanting to spare the life of the girl. Now," Kisei turned to Nik. "Stand Nikolas."

Nik complied, standing up and turning away from the king.

"Walk with me," said the king, walking forward.

Nik nodded, following alongside the king as the rest of the party followed behind.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_"Right now, what can you see? What can you hear?_

_They'll open them again today,_

_the Gates of Heaven_

_Who are you talking with? What are you afraid of?_

_It won't stop anymore, it can't be stopped,_

_the prologue to the end..."_

_ Do As Infinity – Gates of Heaven_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: The Execution

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**tatoeba shinjiru mono**

**nani hitotsu naku natta toshite**

**tatoeba soko ni wa tada**

**zetsubou dake ga nokotta nara**

**douka kono inori o**

**hane no nai tenshi ga**

**afureteru jidai de…"**

** Endless Sorrow – Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – The Execution**

Nik stared out blankly, sitting down in his quarters. The occasional crackling of the fire, the only source of light within his dim room, broke the heavy silence weighing on his mind. He swallowed back a large lump in his throat that had been forcing its way up ever since he had come back from court.

Forget, he told himself.

Forget.

Nik closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes.

"It had to be done…" he murmured, his hand gripping the table he sat before, as if that was the only structure keeping him secured to this reality. Pushing out, he leaned his head on his elbow. "It had to be done…" he repeated, the lump coming back in his throat. "It had to…" he whispered, his voice barely containing the choke that could not be held back much longer.

"It had to…"

* * *

Gochi lay awake, staring out at the other four women. They seemed resigned to their fate, sleeping peacefully, knowing it would be their last. Gochi let out a shaky sigh, her mind reflecting back to the court. She was so… angry… so fiery… so… frightened. That man, the one who sat upon the throne, his very presence was dark… so dark.

Nik… she knew he very well couldn't do anything against that man. His expression was well… not there. There was an absence of expression. As if he couldn't bring himself to feel anything.

_Or maybe he just doesn't care…_

Gochi shook her head, wondering where such a malicious thought had come from. She rubbed her eyes, feeling weary but not enough to sleep. She wondered how her family was doing. Were they worried about her? She hoped her mother wasn't being too irrational.

_Or maybe they're happy you're gone…_

Gochi clutched her hand to her head. These thoughts… so angry… where were they coming from? Surely she really wasn't thinking of such things? Surely her family were at least a slight bit worried. Maybe it was the impending knowledge of death that made Gochi so… off-putting.

Gochi sighed, standing and walking around. She wondered what the court had in mind. They had yet to inform the prisoners of what their plans were. Hopefully, thought Gochi, it was going to at least be merciful. She looked at her fellow prisoners. They deserved to go with at least that much honour.

A creak from the far end signalled someone coming in. The four Saiya-jins stirred from their sleep, seeing Quillisian guards coming through.

The time for execution was nigh.

* * *

Gochi walked in the back of the line, much like before, chained in a line with the rest of the four Saiya-jins. Before they had exited the prisons, Rhia had given Gochi an assuring look, trying to comfort the girl. Gochi had replied with a shaky smile.

_It'll be ok…_ Gochi told herself. _Tousan will be there…_

_If tousan wants you, that is._

Gochi swallowed back the lump in her throat. These thoughts were beginning to sound… plausible… to Gochi. She was, compared to the others, useless after all.

When Gochi looked up, she saw two rooms, akin to gas chambers of some sort. Gassed… that was their method of execution. Gochi pursed her lips, feeling a swell of fear in her stomach. Why was she so… scared? She had faced far worse than this…

But then again, those situations didn't promise death.

The door opened to the chamber, permitting passage to the five prisoners. However, before they could all walk in, a Quillisian Guard detached the chain linking Gochi to Rhia in front of her. Rhia looked back, a look as shocked as Gochi's on her face. The two locked eye contact for a short while before the door closed between the four and Gochi.

"I don't understa –" cried Gochi whirling to the guard.

"You are to be punished by other means," interrupted the soldier, pushing her to another door up ahead; the other room which Gochi believed to be another chamber. "His Majesty has plans for you…"

With a rough push, Gochi was pushed into the other room. She turned to glare at the soldier before the door closed completely. Left to her own devices, Gochi looked around the room, eyes widening as she saw the room the four Saiya-jin women had just entered. They looked around, the others wondering where Gochi was, while Rhia tried to explain it to them. Gochi ran to the window, slamming her clasped fists on the window.

"I'm here!" Gochi cried. "Guys!! I'm here!!"

Alas, she was not heard. They simply looked around the room, incongruous to Gochi's desperate thudding. Gochi wondered why.

Why they couldn't see her and she could…

* * *

Tarrec and Jinn, now in their Home Prison once again, sat in silence, each having the same thing on their minds but neither wanting to be the first one to start the conversation. Tarrec opened his mouth to say something, causing Jinn to look up, but thinking twice, Tarrec shut his mouth again, looking down at the floor as if something interesting had caught his attention.

Jinn, beginning to grow frustrated at the silence, gave a mix between a growl and a sigh.

"What do we do?" he finally questioned, knowing Tarrec wasn't going to be the one to state the question.

Tarrec bit his lip, thinking. It was a simple, yet tricky, question to answer. What _could_ they do? Save Gochi, was the answer, but then there was the middle ground of how. How could they save her when they were promised a quick, but agonising, death when and if they passed the threshold marked by the door?

"I don't know," Tarrec sighed, looking slightly dismal. "There's gotta be… something…" he then added, at least trying to keep the situation hopeful.

"Damnit," cursed Jinn. This was getting annoying. "Why'd that hybrid have to be the hero? Friggen…" muttered Jinn.

Tarrec gave a wry smile. Though, thought the darker side of him, why _did_ she have to act the hero? She had nothing to gain from rescuing them. In fact, she had more to lose than to gain. Tarrec clutched his head, feeling some control slipping. In a stressed, hopeless environment, Kordal slipped through the mental barrier. It was getting harder to control him.

"Hey," interrupted Jinn's voice, breaking through the short haze. Tarrec looked up, seeing Jinn's sceptical, but slightly worried, expression.

Tarrec smiled. "I'm fine," he replied.

"Good, because I don't want to be the one to kick your ass."

Tarrec gave a hearty laugh. It felt unusually good to laugh in this situation. Tarrec's laugh, however, stopped as the door gave a beep. The two looked towards the door, seeing the familiar profile of Nik. He looked down towards the floor, his expression blank.

"Hey, Nik!" greeted Tarrec, grinning as he stood. His face then faulted as Nik looked up, the expression forlorn. "N… Nik?" asked Tarrec.

"This is about the hybrid… isn't it?" asked Jinn, standing up also and turning towards Nik.

"I… she…"

"She's dead, isn't she?" asked Jinn, expecting the worst.

"No."

Tarrec and Jinn exchanged glances, confused.

"She's not?" asked Tarrec, a touch of excitement in his voice.

"No," replied Nik, though the expression remained poignant.

"Then… why're you so…"

"I asked…" _begged_ "… His Majesty to withdraw the execution sentence," explained Nik. "He did so… but she is still to be punished."

"Well, she's not going to die, right?" asked Tarrec.

"No, she will not… but –"

"But?" asked Jinn sharply.

"She…" Nik sighed. "Tomorrow, early morning, Gochi will be punished for her crimes against the monarchy. I'm not too sure how, but His Majesty assures me… it will be a just punishment."

"Just? Punishment and just do _not_ belong in the same sentence when it comes to that bastard," spat Jinn.

"Look, Jinn," began Tarrec. "Nik can't take care of Gochi as much as we'd like, ok? He's done his best." Tarrec gave Nik a reassuring smile. "Sorry Nik, Jinn hit his head on the bar above the bed way too many times."

Jinn growled under his breath and stalked away, out of sight of both Nik and Tarrec.

"Thankyou," said Tarrec. "I'd clap you on the shoulder but then I'd probably get fried by the door security thing," laughed Tarrec. "Take care of yourself, huh?"

Nik laughed, feeling slightly better than before. "You too," he replied, smiling. He then stepped back, the door closing. As Nik walked down the corridor, he could not help but feel guilty for the crime in which he had committed – the death of four women as a desperate Gochi could do nothing but watch.

* * *

Gochi pounded against the window, screaming and crying as she saw the four women she had befriended upon the ship slowly dying from something invisible. Their faces were distorted by the pain upon their face, their hands clutching their heads as they fell onto their knees.

_No…_ her mind screamed. _No, no, no! Not like this! Not like this!_

Gochi desperately tried to break the pane separating them. To somehow get to them, to save them from this cruel fate. However, with the decrease in her power by the braces upon her wrists, she could do naught but watch as her fellow prison inmates died a slow, agonising death. Blood poured from their ears, their eyes, their mouths as they could do nothing but stagger around the room, slowly dying.

As they dropped, one, then two, the remaining one, Rhia staggered towards where Gochi stood. Gochi cried out to the Saiya-jin woman, pounding her fists frantically on the glass as Rhia approached. As if the trained ears of the Saiya-jin woman had somehow won through her dying mind, she looked up towards Gochi, both making eye contact once again before Rhia collapsed to the ground, unable to stay alive much longer.

Gochi stared at the four Saiya-jins on the floor, their bodies still, their eyes still open, their blood forming pools around them. In a state of shock, Gochi stood in the room, alone, tears spilling down her cheeks and onto her white prison dress.

_Useless…_ said that same voice from before.

"Useless…" repeated Gochi, the word coming out as a sob as she collapsed onto her knees, one hand holding onto the sill of the glass pane, the other clutching her head, her palms pressed against her right eye.

"Absolutely… useless…"

In this position, she wept like a five-year-old, unable to contain the tumultuous emotions running through her body. She remained crying until the guards took her away, leading her back to the cell she had once shared with her now-departed cell mates.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

"_Even if for instance you_

_Lose every single thing you believe in_

_Even if for instance all that remains_

_With you is despair_

_Somehow, please answer my prayer_

_In this world overflowing_

_With angels without wings…"_

Endless Sorrow – Ayumi Hamasaki

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: The Sentence

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story), Gin and Tonic © Neko-Sama, ARK, Nyoke and Scarred man © Meiling2086

**Disclaimer 3: **This story is only for recreational purposes. I do not intend to sell this to anyone/anything.

**A/N: **Yay for excessive amounts of violence! xD;; Uhm, yeah… enjoy this rather detailed chapter.

**A/N 2:** Remember, this takes place during the week between Chapters 23 and 24. That is, when Goku talked to everyone on Earth and Gohan faints.

**A/N 3:** My little sister helped me find the song lyrics for this chapter. It was quite amazing actually. I told her to pick a song, she picked 'Cage' and it ended up matching perfectly to this chapter. 0o; Also, the two songs that helped me write this chapter was Goo Goo Dolls' "Before It's Too Late" and Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People".

* * *

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

**"hitan yue ni bitoku miezu kimi wa saigo no mama de**

**kioku umete kizukarenu you ni saigo no mama**

**tokei wa hidarimawari demo okashita tsumi wa kaerezu**

**saisho de saigo no rikaisha yakitsukete…"**

**dir en grey - Cage**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY – The Sentence**

Kisei sat in his room, looking up at the screen. His room was dimly lit, causing an eerie shadow to cast over him as he looked at the orange display. The display bore a remarkable resemblance to a chessboard, the chess pieces already moved as he engaged in a game with a woman.

This woman sat on the other side of a screen, on another ship. Her expression was transfixed in seriousness as she looked at the screen.

"Bishop on a to d6," she finally said. Slowly, a pale chesspiece moved, resembling that of a true Bishop chess piece, to d6 on the orange chessboard.

Kisei smiled, looking to the chessboard for some time, and then replying: "Queen in play – f8." His Queen moved from its original square to the f8. Meanwhile, Kisei smiled towards the woman. "How is the ship treating you dear Sister?"

The woman laughed, trying to concentrate on the chess game. "Your Majesty, I am hardly your sister."

"Ah, but you are – Child of the Monarchy and all," he replied, sitting back and clasping his hands in front of his face.

"That is but a title My Lord," she replied. She then stated: "Knight on f to e5."

"Interesting move Sister… you're not trying to kill my Queen are you?"

The woman gave another laugh. "Your Majesty – I'm playing the game."

Kisei smirked, looking to the board. "Bishop on e to b3." He looked up at the woman again. "So, how is the ship treating you?" he asked.

"The Royal Capital is doing well, My Lord," she answered. "They're treating me well – they have even assigned me guards."

"Ah, is that so?" asked Kisei, looking interested.

"Yes – Gin and Tonic are their names. Nice fellows – though they love the drink." The woman laughed.

"They sound interesting. You must let me meet them."

"Well, Your Majesty, I am due for a meeting with the Court soon. You could meet them then, if there is time in your schedule." She looked transfixed at the screen. "Knight on e to c6. Check, Your Highness."

Kisei smiled amiably. "It sounds like a splendid idea," he replied, leaning forward and merely pointing at his Queen. Immediately, it leapt towards the woman's Knight, taking its square as the Knight vanished.

"How have you been?" asked the woman as she transfixed her stare at the board again.

"I've been well, Sister. Though there have been uprisings, most of it has been quelled. Nikolas is doing a splendid job keeping things running. I always knew that boy would get far. ARK has been rearing its ugly head, but I'm sure I'll get that sorted. There's also this girl… but you don't need to worry about that Sister."

The woman looked confused, wondering whether to question the king and this 'girl', but decided against it as she said: "ARK … have you found anymore revolutionists?"

"No… they're starting to get smarter I'm afraid…" said Kisei, though his tone remained light and playful… eerily happy.

"Rook on h to f5," said the woman. She then looked up at Kisei, who looked rather amused.

"Sister – your tactics get more and more surprising every time…" he commented.

The woman gave a laugh. "Well, I'm always losing against you My Lord… I can't use losing tactics."

Kisei laughed, a hand stroking his chin as he looked at the board. "Knight on f to g3," he finally said. As the Knight shifted in place, Kisei's pieces began to glow as a slow smile crossed his face.

"Check mate, your win My Lord…" said the woman, sighing as the Dark pieces lit up. She then looked to him, seeing an eerie smile on his face. "It seems like you're having fun, Your Majesty," commented the woman.

"I am, Sister…" he said as he leaned back on his seat, watching as the board wrote out alien letters, his moves coming onto the screen.

"It seems like all the pieces… are lining together…"

* * *

Nik walked along the corridor, his cloaks swishing, as usual. In one hand he held piles and piles of reports, all stacked and bundled neatly in a folio as he held it tight to his side. His face was solemn as he thought about the various things he needed to do today, his mind trying to forget about yesterday. 

The sound of another person's footsteps, walking along in a light, but shuffling gait, caused him to stop and turn. His surprised eyes fell on the Princess as she made her way towards him, a smile on her face.

"Ah… Mikan-hime," he said, giving her a pleasant smile. "What are you doing here…" he then added as he looked behind her, seeing no trace of Gab. "… and alone."

Mikan gave a charming smile to Nik as she gave a small giggle. "Oh Nikolas-san, I don't need to be babysat _all_ the time," she commented.

Nik gave another smile, this one slightly forced. He knew the Princess was prone to times of… rebellion. She hated being guarded, especially because her guards were Saiya-jin, and often ran from them to frolic on her own. Often times, she somehow managed to find her way to him.

"What is Nikolas-san doing anyway?" she asked.

Nik held up the folio, showing it to Mikan, as he said: "I must see Nyoke-sama. I have some important business to talk about with her Ladyship."

Mikan nodded, humming in affirmation. "Wow Nikolas-san, if I were in your position, I think I'd have a hard time keeping up," she said, her smiling face full of awe.

Nik gave a small, nervous laugh. He was barely keeping up at the moment. It seemed being vizier got harder and harder by the year. Especially when it became so… involved. His thoughts were then interrupted as Mikan said:

"Are you coming to the sentencing today?"

Nik looked at Mikan, for a brief moment his eyes full of surprise. He quickly covered this up with a forced smile.

"O-of course…" he said. "As vizier… it's my duty to be there."

Mikan gave a wide smile, her youthful face full of excitement at hearing the news. "Great!" she said excitedly. "Niisama said I'm allowed to decide the number of lashes… though he did say it had to be within reason."

"H-His Majesty said that?" asked Nik, looking surprised.

"Uh-huh!" said Mikan, unaware of the concern in Nik's voice. "My first act as a member of the Court." She looked at Nik, seeing him looking down at the floor, concentrating. She dipped her head low, looking up at him. "Nikolas-san?"

Nik's head shot up. "Eh? Oh… g-gomen Mikan-hime. I was… thinking."

"About what?" asked Mikan, looking slightly concerned.

Nik opened his mouth, unsure of what to reply. He couldn't say "about the prisoner". Mikan would only grow suspicious. Luckily for Nik, a familiar voice broke through their conversation.

"There you are!" said the voice of Gab.

Nik and Mikan turned, seeing Gab walking towards them, her dark eyes glaring with anger, but an awkward, forced smile on her normally-attractive face. If Nik wasn't so concerned, he would be sweat-dropping.

"G-Gab-san!" exclaimed Nik, an equally forced, but less awkward, smile on his face… almost endearing.

"Oh great…" grumbled Mikan.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," said Gab, that awkward expression still on her face.

"Well… may you _keep_ looking?" retorted Mikan sardonically.

Gab shot Nik an angry look before looking at the Princess once again. "Come Mikan-hime… you have language lessons now."

"But why? I know _all_ of them," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Princess, if we don't go, your brother will be angry."

Mikan gave an over-exasperated sigh before finally saying: "Fine." She then turned to Nik, smiling up at him. "It was nice seeing you Nikolas-san. I'll see you at the sentence."

Nik smiled down at her. "You too Mikan-hime."

Nik watched as both Gab and Mikan left the hallway. Before both women turned, Nik saw Gab's head turn, her eyes looking directly at his. Nik's eyes darted down, avoiding contact. He then looked up a second later and both were gone. Sighing, he turned with a sweep of his cloaks and continued to Lady Nyoke's room.

* * *

Tarrec lay back on his bed, looking at the metallic grey ceiling above him. _Bored_ was the only word that could be described for his current situation. He had tried striking up a conversation with Jinn, but it seemed his best friend was having his more "serious" days, as all he gave was a noncommittal grunt to everything Tarrec said. Muttering about how Jinn had the conversational skills of a two-year-old, he had then "retired" to his bed, merely staring at the wall. 

He did not know how long he had been there, but his intent staring was interrupted as the door to the bedroom burst open, revealing an urgent-looking Jinn.

"It's the hybrid's father," he said.

Tarrec sat up immediately, rushing out towards the living room where Jinn was already waiting.

"Hey Tarrec!" greeted the familiar voice in his head.

"Hey Goku-san… what's the matter?" Tarrec asked, looking concerned.

"Well… I'm not too sure myself… but I'm pretty sure Gochi is ok…" said Goku. "I really need you guys, though."

"What do you mean?" asked Jinn, crossing his arms.

"The ship, right now, seems to have stopped moving –"

"Must've been because of whatever happened a while ago," interrupted Tarrec.

"- but still… we can't afford it to get repaired, not when you're already so far from Earth."

Tarrec sighed. "Well… we gotta somehow get outta the Prisons…"

"… and then somehow find our way around the place," ended Jinn.

"That wouldn't be a problem," smiled Tarrec. "My other half still pretty much remembers where everything is."

"Other half?" asked Goku, confusion riddling his voice.

"Never mind," said Jinn dismissively. "Would you be able to draw on this information?" asked Jinn.

"Might take a while," explained Tarrec. "He's still angry… from before."

Jinn nodded, remembering Tarrec's blind, red rage as he strangled Nik. "I may be able to hack the system… might take a while for that too."

Tarrec laughed. "The system won't be too hard to hack," he said. "You were our secondary computer man."

"Sounds good… though I'm a little confused…" said Goku.

"You're always confused," said another voice in both Saiya-jins' heads, both of them realising it was this Kaiosama that allowed communication between the Other World and here. Goku gave a sheepish chuckle, then continued:

"Okay, well, get on planning then. I'll contact you in a while, but it seems there's someone coming," said Goku.

Tarrec opened his mouth to reply with a confused 'what', but closed it as the door to their Prison Home slid open with an airy swoosh, revealing Gab, her long, russet red hair tied back as she looked to them both.

"What?" asked Gab as their stares became unnerving.

"What do you want?" asked Jinn.

Gab looked sidelong. "The Princess is in her lessons… I'm free currently."

"So?" asked Tarrec.

"I just wanted to come here to tell you…"

"What?" asked Jinn, interrupting with an annoyed tone.

"Her sentence is today."

Both Saiya-jins went silent.

"What's gonna happen to her?" asked Tarrec.

"I'm not even too sure myself," said Gab, turning to leave. "I'm sure Nik will tell you after the fact."

"Gab!" yelled Tarrec, unsatisfied with her answer. But the door to their quarters had already closed. "Gawd," snapped Tarrec in frustration, sitting down on the couch. "Why do they hafta be so damn frank about everything!"

Jinn sighed, sitting down opposite Tarrec, saying nothing. His mind settled on something different. A plan to stop the ship in its tracks permanently.

* * *

Gochi stared down at her hands, the little light seeping in from the door to the isolated room illuminating her wrists where the arm bands wrapped around them. The green light on the bands illuminated her face, her eyes blinking every so often as she tried not to think too much. 

She had been thinking a lot lately.

Turning her head up to look at the far wall, all she could see was the darkness pressing around her. They had placed her in an isolated chamber after watching the Saiya-jin women die, left to her own thoughts and devices. Every now and again the light coming from underneath the door would be obscured as people, more than likely guards, obscured the doorway. Gochi also noticed a draft coming from underneath the door, ruffling the thin shift dress she currently wore.

Now, the light was once again obscured, though unlike most other times, where it was only obscured momentarily, it remained there for some time. There was a beep as the door seemed to slide open with a whoosh, causing the draft to come as more of a gush of air. Gochi's pupils, so used to the little light coming into the room, dilated painfully. She looked up, seeing the silhouettes of guards staring down at her from where they stood. Moving out of the way, another two guards came into the room, the first two standing guard at the doorway, and yanking the girl up by her wrists.

Gochi allowed herself to be roughhoused as they jerked her up onto her feet, shoving her outside into the brightly lit hall. She looked back momentarily to see the dark room she had been residing in disappear as the door closed. She was then shoved once more and told to 'move' in a voice as rough as the shove. Wrists now bound by the magnetic cuffs which only appeared when out of the cells, Gochi followed the man's instructions, half her mind too much in a daze to really know what she was doing.

As if she was watching herself move through the hallways, all Gochi could remember were the lights passing above her and the long metallic halls. Everything else was a blur. Before she knew it, she was standing before a meniscus-shaped seminar room, in the centre the handsome king, his blue eyes staring into hers.

Gochi blinked several times, trying to figure out what was going on. As her mind came back to her in full clarity, she realised her arms lay clasped above her, the shift dress gone as she lay half-naked, only her underwear and a cloth covering over her breasts. She then heard a conversation between the king and the princess.

"… sand whips should do it," ended Mikan, Gochi only catching the end of what she said.

"Sister," began the King, his quiet voice slicing the silence with a precision of a surgeon's blade. "Aren't you being a little cruel?"

"But niichan," said Mikan, looking innocent. "I think it is a just number. She deserves that much, if not more."

"What do you think?" asked Kisei, turning towards Gochi's direction, but staring to her right, where a man stood.

"I believe the Princess to be true. One thousand whippings be a just number," replied the man.

"To be fair, she's an earthling. One hundred whips would do," sighed Mikan, seeing the scepticism on Kisei's face. "We can whip her ten times with the Cat, and another five with the two-tailed Tawse."

Kisei turned to his sister, looking slightly impressed. "You've been learning about our punishment system," he stated.

Mikan gave a small, proud smile.

"Fine," said Kisei. "It sounds fair."

Gochi stared between the two then shifted her eyes to the left, where Nik sat, staring down at the ground as he refused to look towards her. She then turned her head to the left once again, seeing as the man seemed to grab a metal rod on a table of other instruments. His thumb flicked a switch, causing a humming to resonate from the tip of the rod. Gochi's eyes widened slightly as nine extensions grew from the resonating end.

Nine whip-like extensions. Gochi had read about this somewhere – the cat o' nine tails. Staring forward, Gochi hardened her expression. So this was to be her 'punishment'. One hundred whips? Swallowing hard, Gochi told herself she would not show them pain.

She would just have to tolerate it.

"ONE!" yelled the man behind her, his arm raising high above his head as the cat o' nine tails reared up, ready to bear its burden onto Gochi's back.

* * *

Illuminated by a holographic screen, hardened faces watched the spectacle before them, some amazed, others horrified, and most indifferent. 

Two twins, sitting together, exchanged glances as the cry of 'TEN' sounded from the screen, followed by the sound of nine whips hitting flesh. The girl getting whipped held no expression on her face, only a slight wince, though her eyes remained staring at the ground. A copper-headed man leaned back on his chair, his expression uncaring as he looked to the ceiling. A scarred man, his left eye obscured by bandages, remained indifferent, staring at the screen with a far-off gaze.

All men, they watched as Gochi received her punishment, the authorities using her as an example to them: this will be your punishment if you are to rebel against us. They watched as the executor flicked the switch once again, the two-tailed Tawse becoming visible as the cat o' nine tails disappeared, replaced by two extensions. Once again, the counting resumed:

"ONE!" yelled the executioner, whipping Gochi's back.

The twins whispered to one another, conversing under their breath.

"TWO!" yelled the executioner.

The russet headed male leaned forward into his chair, staring up at the screen with an annoyed expression, as if growing tired of the stupid paradigm the guards were trying to set.

"THREE!"

The scarred man leaned back, casting his eye down, his mind elsewhere, thinking of other things, of things he should have done a long time ago.

"FOUR!"

The guards, patrolling around the males, stopped every so often, watching the spectacle with smiles on their visages. It wasn't often they were treated to a show.

"FIVE!" yelled the executioner, the last lash finally hitting Gochi's back. The males watched, seeing Gochi cringe, but otherwise remain stoic.

They saw the executioner turn to the front, where the camera turned to Mikan, looking slightly irritated at the exhibition. She turned to her brother, some male prisoners leaning forward to try to hear her, where the king cocked a brow in interest. He said something back, once again unheard due to the low intonations, and the princess gave a small smile. She then turned to the executioner, waving her hand lazily. The executioner gave a small nod, flicking his thumb as the whips disappeared.

The male prisoners all exchanged glances, wondering what had just happened, but turned towards the screen once again as the executioner flicked his thumb again, the cat o' nine tails reappearing. Meanwhile, Gochi, who was completely relaxed by this point, was not aware of what was about to happen.

Many of the prisoners, even those that did not care, looked surprised as the executioner raised his arm one more time, the cat o' nine tails bearing down on Gochi's back. The male prisoners saw Gochi's eyes widen in surprise, her back arching from the surprise attack and her mouth opening in pain as an ear-piercing scream erupted from her throat.

What they saw next surprised them most.

Slowly, her eyes changed from a black to a green, her hair from black to yellow and a yellow aura engulfed her and all that surrounded her before, finally, the camera went offline with a long, resonating beep.

* * *

As the fifth Tawse finally hit her back, Gochi lay relaxed, panting ever-so-slightly. Her mind reflected on other things, trying not to concentrate too much on the immense pain on her back. However, she did not see the interaction between king, princess and executioner, her head drooped down. 

It seemed the princess wasn't pleased with Gochi's performance. Before Gochi could realise what was happening, nine lashes hit her back in unison, all nine of them spreading down her back and throughout her body. The shock from the sudden and unexpected lash caused Gochi to arch her back outward, her mouth opening in a scream.

Her eyes slowly turned a green as she was suddenly seeing cement and grass beneath her. Earth. She was on Earth? For a split second in time, it was as if she blacked out. Time stood still and everything seemed to disappear as she saw him, his face twisted into one of immense pain, his face clammy and pale.

_Gohan?_

However, something did happen in that interim. Gochi's eyes burst into colour, green illuminating from the normally black pupils. From the roots of her long hair, yellow spread down, illumined by the yellow aura bursting from her body and spreading outwards.

In the seminar room watching, all the court, the king, the princess and their helpers turned away, their eyes not used to the bright yellow light erupting from the execution room. As they turned towards the room, they were met with a ghastly sight. The executioner lay crushed against the tempered glass, his blood spreading from a focal point that was his head, his body, or what was left of it, giving involuntary spasms. Where Gochi once stood was a golden-covered woman, her hair floating ethereally as she had their backs to them, the blood on her back floating up in globules, pushed up by some invisible force. The remainder of the blood seeped into her flesh, as if some_thing_ was crawling its way through her skin, forming a tattoo of devilish origin. Slowly, she turned to the seminar, her left eye glowing a deep blood red. In a tongue that froze all within the seminar, the voice of this woman came piercing through, as quiet yet as harsh than even that of Kisei's.

_"You have angered Mother…" _(1)

* * *

**Translation:**

"_because of sorrow I cannot see virtue you are the last mother  
the memory buried so that you won't realise the first mother  
even though the clock turns backwards the sin I've committed can't be changed  
the first and last person who understood me is burned into my memory…"_

_ dir en grey – Cage _

* * *

(1) In Japanese, this would be said as "Haha", the humble "kenjougo" way of saying "mother". Not "kaasan", which I write as it is in romaji. 


	15. Chapter 15: Of Dreams and Devices

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

* * *

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**kizutsuki kokoro ga kowasa wo oboete'ku  
setsunaki kokoro ga nanika ni motarete'ku  
tsuyosa wa subete wo tsutsumikonda toride  
yasashisa namida wo shirazu ni katarenai  
TONIGHT, TONIGHT  
yureru honoo e to kazashita  
MIDNIGHT BLUE…"**

** Midnight Blue – Megumi Hayashibara**

**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE – Of Dreams and Devices**

Gohan shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Sweat dribbled down his forehead, glinting in the dim lighting that slipped through the gaps of the closed curtains. His eyes, wide open in what could only be fear, remained fixated on the sheets in front of him. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard, his dreams flickering in front of his eyes. There was blood, anger… so much…

Gohan lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling as he familiarised himself to the feelings of whatever had flashed in his mind. Familiar feelings, emotions he himself had felt over his… turbulent… childhood. The emotion that struck him the hardest was such a strong emotion. An emotion he hadn't felt in five years.

… grief.

Sighing, Gohan lifted his arms above his head, resting them there. That dream, it was as if he was there, looking at an unfamiliar scene in a familiar body. The emotions that ran through that body still resonated within him now. Such familiar territory, that the body could almost be him. Shifting in bed, he turned onto his side, looking at the far wall, where the door remained closed, light peeking in from underneath. He wondered what time it was… and what had happened.

He was sure he had passed out, that much was for sure. What did happen?

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander, once again, into those emotions, trying to figure out why it had happened. There was no familiarity in that place – the semilunar dome of glass. His vision was a haze, blurry and red. The people in front of him… they were all strangers to him, strangers watching him, some horrified, others… intrigued. None were familiar…

Except for one.

Gohan's eyes shot open and he shot up as he realised, in a moment of clarity, that _that_ woman was there. That woman. With the red hair.

"Gohan?"

Gohan's head turned towards the noise, much too quickly as he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. Gohan shook his head, blinked a couple of time, and then readjusted, seeing a worried Bulma coming towards him.

"Bulma-san?" asked Gohan, turning to face her, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Don't move too much. That was quite a fall you had," started Bulma, sitting down next to the teenager. "Videl barely caught you."

"Huh?" asked Gohan. Videl… had caught him?

"You fainted… on the back porch. It was… worrying," ended Bulma, looking worried as she inspected his face.

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine now," he said, shifting on the bed again. "I… I was just stressed… you know… with Gochi… and all."

Bulma reached out, grabbing the teenager's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. "Well, if it's any consolation, even while you were out and everyone was worried, I kept working. Though, I took a short break to check on you."

Gohan grinned. "And how am I doc?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the suddenly sombre mood.

"Well, except for the bump on the head, I'll say you're ready to be checked out. But stay seated and don't move too fast. We don't want another bump over the one you already have."

Gohan laughed, feeling slightly better. Bulma, smiling, stood up.

"Well, I'd better get back to work," she said, walking towards the door. "Videl's in the lounge room. She's been fretting, blaming herself for whatever happened. You'd better reassure her, being your girlfriend and all."

Gohan's eyes widened and a sudden hotness swept over his face as he stared at Bulma in shock. "W-what… n-no!" stammered Gohan. "I-it's not like that! We barely knew each other!" he retorted, looking increasingly embarrassed as Bulma stared at him, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Whatever you say Gohan," she replied nonchalant, turning and walking away as she waved a hand in the air.

Gohan was so embarrassed, he had forgotten about his dream.

* * *

Tarrec paced the room, his footsteps muffled by the lush carpets that surrounded their ornately-decorated prison. He stopped briefly, looking at the door, as if expecting someone to come in, but continued pacing when no one did. Jinn, meanwhile, sat at the kitchen table, staring at the chute, his expression distant and thoughtful. Tarrec peered at his best friend, seeing the thoughtful look, and wondered just what he was thinking. He remembered that expression: he wore it on missions when they were younger. Jinn was capable of "thinking on his toes" according to the General that had trained them. 

Tarrec's head suddenly snapped towards the door, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of someone out there. A second later, Nik was at the door, looking extremely weary. He sighed as he saw the concerned expression on Tarrec's face, though he knew that concern was not for him.

"She's…" Nik hesitated, not for long, but for Tarrec, long enough.

"What? She's what?" asked Tarrec, turning his whole body to face Nik.

"She's ok," said Nik quickly. "She's just…" Nik sighed. "… disorientated."

"What did you _do_ to her?" asked Tarrec, a little calmer.

Nik hesitated once again, exhaling deeply before stating: "She was whipped… 100 times."

Tarrec stared at Nik for some time, the latter growing wary. However, Nik relaxed when Tarrec turned away, walking towards the couch and sitting down. Nik realised he looked… relieved.

"That's it? That's… ok. That's ok," said Tarrec.

"What were you expecting?" asked Nik, his interest piqued.

"I'unno… not good, though. But… one hundred whips… I know she can take it," said Tarrec, smiling up at Nik.

Nik forced a smile. He knew he should've told them the entire story, but their reactions, or more, Tarrec's reactions, caused Nik to rethink his judgement. After all, ignorance was bliss on _The Queen_.

"Nik," came Jinn's voice, cutting through his thoughts. His voice was so quiet, but strangely sharp. There was a strange edge to it.

"Y – yes… Jinn," said Nik, the sudden address startling him.

"Is there a possibility to train on this ship? Tarrec is getting restless," said Jinn, never turning around to face Nik.

Nik looked perplexed, but thoughtful. "That is a good question," he mumbled. He turned to Tarrec, who looked slightly puzzled. "Are you restless Tarrec?" asked Nik.

Tarrec shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…" he said. "I _have_ been getting bored. Training sounds fun."

Nik looked thoughtful as he hummed loudly. "Well… I guess I could address this with His Majesty. I'm sure we'll come to something."

Jinn turned, Nik seeing the side of his face. "Thanks," he thanked.

Nik blinked, puzzled, then nodded. "It's… no problem." He then turned to the door, walking out. "I'll see you guys later," he farewelled. Then with a sharp hiss, the door shut behind him.

* * *

Bulma walked into the lounge room, surprised to see three others with Videl. They all looked up in unison, their faces expectant. 

"Gohan's ok," began Bulma.

Videl and Chichi sighed in unison, both extremely relieved. Goten grinned at Trunks.

"But," started Bulma, causing Videl and Chichi to gasp in anxiety. "Don't stress him too much. He's coming in right now. That means no jumping onto him, okay Goten?" ended Bulma, looking towards Goten, who nodded emphatically.

A moment later, Gohan walked in, surprised to see an entourage waiting for him.

"Uhm… wow…" he began, smiling as he walked into the lounge room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Bulma. "I'll be building my fantastic, if I do say so myself, ship."

Gohan turned, smiling towards Bulma and waving goodbye, before sitting on the coach, where Goten leapt onto him, hugging his older brother.

"Kaachan was really worried," he said.

"Oh really?" asked Gohan, ruffling his brother's hair. "What did you do?"

"I remained calm and got her some tea."

Gohan laughed. "Well, at least I know I can count on you to be the man of the house, ne?"

Goten grinned widely. The brotherly moment was interrupted, however, as both boys were suddenly swept into Chichi's arms, Gohan's mother hugging him tightly. Gohan, surprised by the sudden hug, could only hold onto his little brother as he felt his mother's grip go tighter.

"Oh, I was _so_ worried sick. Bulma called and said you had fallen down the stairs out the back and you had bumped your head and I thought something terrible had happened!! They said you were thrashing around in your sleep and you were pale and sweaty and I was so _sure_ you were sick! But you're okay now! You're okay, and you're safe, and you're not sick!" rambled Chichi, her voice muffled as she buried her face into her son's shoulder. For a moment, Gohan could've sworn she was _actually_ crying.

"Kaasan," began Gohan, nudging his mother ever-so-slightly.

Chichi lifted her head, looking at Gohan, who smiled back at her. "I'm fine. I just… fell. You know me… clumsy." Gohan laughed, forcing it slightly. He knew he hadn't actually _fallen_, but that story seemed safest to tell to Chichi.

Chichi sniffed, nodding. She sat up straight, allowing Gohan to finally let go of Goten, who looked slightly disoriented. Gohan smiled sympathetically at Goten before turning back to his mother.

"You okay now?" asked Gohan.

Chichi nodded, recomposing herself. It seemed as if she had been bottling a lot inside of her for a while. "I think… I'll make something for you to drink," she said, smiling at Gohan. Gohan nodded, allowing her to do that. As Chichi left, she motioned for Goten, and therefore Trunks, to follow. As all three left, Gohan sighed, sitting back on his seat. He then realised there was one more person in the room.

"Sorry about that Videl-san. Kaasan… you know…" drifted Gohan, looking at the floor and laughing under his breath.

Videl nodded, her hands clasped tight in front of her, almost as if she was wringing them.

"E to… Videl-san…" began Gohan, looking concerned.

"It's my fault. I should've caught you. You were probably having those weird night terrors – or whatever they were – because of me. I'm so pathetic. Some World Champion's daughter… I can't even catch you! I'm so, so sorry!" she apologised, her body shrinking in as she looked shameful.

Gohan laughed. "Hey, hey," he said. "It's ok! It's not your fault! I… fell…" Gohan looked sidelong for a split moment, wondering if that excuse would work on her.

It didn't.

"You didn't fall!" retorted Videl, standing and pacing. "You… you fainted. You were sweaty and clammy and pale… and your breathing was shallow! Your pupils… they were dilated! You _had_ to have fainted. I don't know why…" Videl went silent and stopped pacing. Gohan calmed a little, hoping she had calmed herself down.

He was wrong.

"It_is_ my fault!" she moaned, rushing over to Gohan and going onto her knees in front of him, causing Gohan to back away. Videl grabbed Gohan by the shoulders as she said:

"If I had saved Gochi this wouldn't have all happened. If I had known, just _known_, that that… that… guy that looked like you wasn't you and was in fact the guy that lived with Gochi I would've known – _known_ – and apprehended him and then you guys wouldn't be going through this mess cause by that point, if I had known and if they had apprehended him, they would've taken him in and it would be the government's problem. But then again, even if they were taken in by the government, the evil… alien… ship…" Gohan started looking confused. "… would be attacking Earth, and then it would've been my fault that the Earth was going to blow up, and then I would need to do something about that, and then I'd be involved in some major conspiracy. But if you think about it…" Gohan cringed, wondering if Videl was alright. "… I _am_ in a major conspiracy so how does that work!?"

Videl remained staring at Gohan, wide-eyed and hysterical, as Gohan stared back, slightly wary.

"Ano… Videl-san… I think you're stressed. Do you want to lie down?" asked Gohan, motioning to the couch he sat on.

Videl sighed, getting up and sitting next to him, her face in her hands.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," she mumbled, her voice muffled.

Gohan sighed. "Neither do I…" he mumbled, patting Videl reassuringly on the back.

* * *

Gab walked behind Mikan, the princess talking to a group of her Aides, whom nodded emphatically at whatever the princess said. Much too engrossed in her own thoughts, Gab was not listening to the princess, knowing she probably didn't notice nor care if Gab had her full attention or not. The past few weeks had been interesting ones for the 20-year-old. The discovery of Jinn on planet Earth was _huge_ in itself, but the attitude towards her… it was as if she was nothing to him. 

It angered her.

"Hey!" came Mikan's voice through Gab's thoughts, Gab's eyes looking up at the princess.

"Yes O-hime," came Gab's reply.

"Open the door. I haven't got all day," said Mikan with a condescending tone.

Gab stared at the princess, a moment's hesitation, before walking towards the door and opening it for her, bowing in the process. Mikan walked in, her voice lilting over the expanse of hall as she welcomed her brother.

They were in the king's quarters.

Gab stood in the doorway for some time as Mikan's Aides all lined up along the room. Gab saw a glimpse of Kisei's face, smiling as his sister talked rapidly about the earlier sentence. He locked eye contact with Gab, who looked away immediately as the last of the Aides entered. She then bowed down before closing the door behind her.

Outside now, Gab held the door handle, letting it go as she gave way to a small sigh, trying to keep her heart from fluttering out of its ribcage. Thinking it was best for her to leave (after all, Mikan was with her Aides), Gab turned, but was stopped as she nearly hit into a large, sturdy figure nearby.

Gab, eyes closed, corrected herself before turning, glaring up at the figure, ready to give them a mouthful. However, all she could do was stare as she came face-to-face with familiar red-ringed eyes. All Gab managed was an "ah" as she stared up at him, unable to look away.

Dyne towered over Gab, looking down at the smaller Saiya-jin woman. He then moved his gaze away from her and towards the door and then back to her. He then turned his head away, walking around her and down the hall, turning around a corner and disappearing.

Gab, too shocked to move, looked down at the floor where Dyne had once been standing. Her eyes darted left to right, wondering whether or not she had been seeing things. Her heart, just having recovered from the last fright, started to flutter once again, but from something else. It was not fear, but exhilaration.

For a brief moment, a rapid blink of an eye, she had seen him.

She had seen the real Dyne beneath those stranger's eyes.

* * *

Gohan sat on the back porch of Capsule Corporation, leaning against the door sill as the sun hovered above the horizon. He wondered if Gochi could see the sun from where she was, or if she was at least in a place filled with a form of the light. 

A part of him knew this was just wishful thinking.

Gohan sighed, looking down at the concrete where he had fallen just a day ago, and the dream came back to him, with sudden clarity that it alarmed him, causing him to clutch his head as he closed his eyes.

There were strangers. The man in the middle… he was looking on with a strange form of… pleasure? Gohan felt a wave of perversion as he stared at him, as if he was being probed with the man's eyes. The girl next to him looked on, slightly disgusted. There was nothing other than that emotion; pure disgust at whatever she saw standing before her. A blonde man stood on the other side. His expression was fear, his blue eyes wide with horror, much like all the other faces out there. But there was something different with him – something purer.

And then there was _her_._That_ woman. Her expression was filled with the same expression as the blonde man's, but it was… greater. A stronger fear than that of any other within the room.

And then a feeling of grief and anger erupted in his chest, so strong, so tumultuous, that a resounding boom followed after his scream… after their scream. And as the power surged through the body he was in, the glass reflected an image back. An image so frightening, Gohan's heart seized in panic.

Gochi.

She was hurt.

* * *

Two yellow eyes stared at her in the dark, peering through the half-light that came in from underneath the tiny gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. They stared at her from their vantage point; the absence of a body created a bobbing effect as the eyes grew closer, walking towards her. 

A high squeak resounded as another rushed out towards the one that grew closer, the yellow eyes disappearing back into the darkness.

It was dark again.

Not even the half-light could illuminate it.

A shuffling outside her door resounded, causing her to look up, squinting slightly as the door swung open to reveal a silhouetted figure, a Quillisian guard.

He seemed to enjoy his view from the top, looking down at the half-clothed girl, too weak to move. He could see the damage of the whips, some of the burn marks so deep that it had crusted, broken up from being moved, and bled.

With a tray in his hand, he threw it onto the floor, where numerous other trays were stacked, and smirked, seeing the girl look at all the trays, most of the contents having been eaten by Space Rats. Laughing, he closed the door.

As the door closed, Gochi could hear the guard's words to another:

"I give her a week."

* * *

**Translation:**

"_A heart that is wounded will remember the fear  
A heart that is pained will look for something to lean on  
Strength is a fortress that encircles all  
Kindness cannot be said without knowing the tears  
Tonight Tonight  
Adorned with the wavering flame is the  
Midnight Blue…"_

_ Midnight Blue – Megumi Hayashibara_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: The Unfurling of a Plan

**The Unique Alliance**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z © Akira Toriyama, TOEI Animation, BIRD STUDIO, SHUEISHA INC., FUNinmation.

**Disclaimer 2: **New characters, The Unique Alliance © Eileen Setiawan, H-san, Hina-chan (i.e. the author of the story)

**Disclaimer 3:** Basil, Lady Nyoke © Marie Setiawan

**Author's Note:** Song list: "Teardrop" – Massive Attack, "Downfall" – Matchbox 20, "Unwell" – Matchbox 20, "Bent" – Matchbox 20

* * *

**PART 2: Conspiracy**

* * *

"**sou "zettai" nante koto arienai**

**omoshiroi yo no naka**

**subete ga te wo hiroge**

**mou ikasu mo KOROSU mo boku ni kakatte'ru**

**nageku yori waratte…"**

** Kimi to Boku ni Dekiru Koto – Masami Okui**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO – The Unfurling of a Plan**

After awaking in a cold sweat the other day, Gohan had been reassessed by Bulma in terms of his general health. Again, she found nothing wrong with the boy, though Gohan was fervent that something had happened to his little twin sister Gochi. After questions from both Bulma and Chichi regarding Gohan's diet and whether he had been eating anything wrong, it was Piccolo, who had overheard the three-way conversation (or more interrogation), that explained the connection between the twins, one he had watched over his time as their sensei and on the battlefield.

"They're… connected?" asked Bulma, looking at Gohan, whose expression looked desperate.

"Yes," affirmed Piccolo. "I've seen it. They know each other's pain, they are able to know where the other is – there's a connection between the two of them."

Chichi, who had never seen this connection between her two eldest children, could not fathom the idea.

"Is this true Gohan?" asked Chichi, looking surprised and concerned.

"Well… sometimes I can… hear Gochi's voice in my head…" said Gohan, his voice faltering. "B-but…" he added, quickly. "That's only _if_ we're… together."

Together… not that they _were_ together.

"It seems your bond with your sister is stronger than you think," asserted Piccolo.

"Well…" began Bulma, after much silence, with Gohan trying to commit to memory the dream he had just had. "This means we gotta work faster, ne? I guess we need to bring in the cavalry."

Gohan looked up at Bulma, puzzled. The cavalry?

Before Gohan knew it, he was now sitting in the pastel-coloured Capsule Corporation lounge room, surrounded by familiar faces, ones he hadn't seen in… five years.

Krillen sat down on the couch, leaning back. A mat of dark brown hair covered his head, he having let it grown out after marrying Juuhachigou. Marron, their daughter of two-years, was playing with her mother on the floor. Yamucha sat next to Krillen, leaning forward. He had, similarly, let his hair grow out, no longer spiking up as it had during their fight with Cell. Videl sat next to Gohan, nervous at meeting new friends of his, though she did wonder why she was feeling this anxious.

"Who's your friend Gohan?" asked Krillen, looking at the unfamiliar face.

"E to… this is Videl Satan," motioned Gohan to the girl next to him.

Videl smiled awkwardly as Yamucha and Krillen exchanged glances. Krillen then asked:

"Are you sure it's safe to talk so freely in front of her?" Krillen talked in a low whisper, though Videl could still hear, causing the smile to fault and turn into a pout.

"Yeah," agreed Yamucha. "I mean… you know… we're not that normal…"

"She… understands the situation," explained Gohan. He then added: "To a certain point…"

"Gohan and I are on a strictly need-to-know basis," explained Videl, looking a little insulted at the way they were treating her.

"So you know as much as the situation allows it?" asked Yamucha.

"Precisely," she answered.

"Well! That's good then!" piped Krillen. "Let's get talking! What happened that would want Bulma to call us over so urgently?"

"Well…" began Gohan, suddenly staid. "I'll have to explain from the beginning…"

* * *

Jinn and Tarrec silently changed in their Prison Home room, both facing away from each other as they slipped on the new suits they had been given that morning. Waking that morning, Tarrec had found the clothes in the chutes where their breakfast usually was, a note with Nik's handwriting emblazoned on the front:

'_Hey guys!_

_I talked it over with His Majesty. He gave permission for both of you to train, provided there's someone watching over you. I will leave that 'someone' a surprise for now. Hope you enjoy the suit set. I've noticed your suits are worse for wear._

_Good luck!_

_Nikkum Kabocha'_

After getting their respective suits, Jinn and Tarrec now silently changed – Jinn's face fixed in contemplation while Tarrec looked thoughtful, every so often glancing at his best friend, who was now putting on the armour. Tarrec paused for a little while as he saw the Qullis insignia emblazoned on the back. Turning back to his bed, a wry smile crossed his face. How ironic that they were now wearing these clothes after running away… how long ago was it?

"Tarrec…" came Jinn's voice, breaking the silence around them.

"Yeah Jinn…?" came Tarrec's reply, turning to Jinn and sitting on his bed.

Jinn was sitting on his, slipping on the right boot given with the set Nik had sent down the chute. As he slipped on the left, he sighed, sitting up, looking at Tarrec, who was still in the jumpsuit only. His armour was still behind him, his boots lying haphazardly on the floor near him.

"Sorry… for getting you into this mess…" said Jinn, staring at Tarrec.

Tarrec blinked several times, as if he could not believe what the man opposite him was saying. He then started smacking the side of his head, saying: "Woah… I think I've been hit too many times on the head… I'm starting to hear things!"

Jinn slapped his forehead, growling. "Idiot," he snapped. "I mean it… I'm sorry!"

Tarrec went silent. He then sighed quietly and said: "Jinn… you don't have to be sorry. I told you – I was prepared to go with you. I wanted to go with you. You're my best friend, Jinn, and best friends are there for each other!"

Jinn remained silent. After a while, Tarrec then stood up and got changed into the rest of his clothing – placing the armour on, his boots and finally, his arm-warmers – these having been part of his previous battlesuit.

"Ready?" asked Tarrec, looking at Jinn, who still remained sitting on his bed.

Jinn stood, as if to acknowledge Tarrec's question, and both Saiya-jins walked out of their sleeping quarters.

* * *

Yamucha and Krillen sat in a sort of stunned silence as Gohan ended the story about the recent events leading up to Gochi's disappearance, or more, kidnapping. Both had heard about the incident in Satan City – the mysterious "alien" that appeared, only to suddenly disappear after a panicked commotion at the city. There were mentions of Capsule Corporation being somehow involved, and though it concerned the two and their respective friends and family, they believed – with Vegeta in the household and the six-year-old Trunks – the business and the family would be fine.

It seems it affected more then _just_ Capsule Corporation however. It was on a whole different level than just Earth.

A member of the small group that fought Cell five years ago, that helped them save the world, the daughter of their unofficial leader Son Goku, Son Gochi – kidnapped!

Now, they were mixed in an intergalactic felony?

"Woah, woah, woah…" said Yamucha, breaking the silence. "So you're saying – we're… criminals?!"

"Well… in their eyes, yes," responded Piccolo, who had entered midway through Gohan's explanation of the situation, his sensitive ears picking up Gohan's voice from the back door. He had managed to force Videl to the back, so that Gohan could speak freely about the Saiya-jins and the conversations they had with Vegeta and Goku regarding the ship.

"This is… crazy…" exclaimed Krillen, still mystified over the entire situation. He had fought evil Changeling overlords, a bug-like villain who, technically, was spawned from him, and even married a former enemy… but criminals? Krillen had never been on the _bad_ side before… or at least, on the _evil bad_ side. (1)

"I know…" said Gohan, sounding disheartened, as if offloading the entire story onto Yamucha and Krillen had only managed to heavy the load on his shoulders. He could still remember that dream he had had the other night – of Gochi injured.

"So… what're you going to do now?" asked Juuhachigou, who sat by her husband, legs crossed and one arm behind him. Marron, Goten and Trunks were playing with Chichi in the kitchen, where Gohan believed would be the best place for his mother. She was already under great amounts of stress at the potential loss of a daughter, only five years after losing a husband.

"Well… Bulma-san's making a ship as we speak," explained Gohan. "Tousan said he'd find a way to slow the ship down…"

Juuhachigou looked sceptical. "No offence, but… your father is dead… how do you expect him to stop a ship?"

A short, dazed silence settled over the group before Krillen, in equal surprise, said loudly: "HONEY!"

"What?" asked Juuhachigou, nonchalant as usual. "I'm just stating facts."

Krillen opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Yamucha said: "She… she does have a point Gohan."

Gohan looked thoughtful, his face fixed in earnest thought. He then gave a small smile, stating: "I'm sure tousan will find a way…"

* * *

Waiting in the living room, Jinn and Tarrec sat in silence. It was unusual for them to be so quiet, as Tarrec had a tendency to blather, but this time was different. There was a heavy atmosphere… tense. Almost as if…

"Tarrec…" came Jinn's voice, cutting the silence like a knife through cardboard.

"Hm…" came Tarrec's reply, looking up at Jinn expectantly.

"Before we train… I gotta tell you something. Something… about the night Gab betrayed us…"

Tarrec's face went from expectant to disturbed, seeing the look on Jinn's face – almost… sad. He stood up, slowly making his way to Jinn as he said:

"What do you –"

"Please do not pass beyond the marked point. Doing so may result in serious penalties, including serious injury, possible mutilation, and often, death," interrupted the security door warning.

As the doors opened, the expression on Tarrec's face grew sombre as he saw Gab at the door, her russet hair swept back, revealing her tapered face and dark eyes.

"I believe… you wanted to train…" she said, looking from Tarrec to Jinn. "I will be your supervisor," she ended, as if answering the questions in their head with that simple sentence.

Both Saiya-jin men exchanged glances. "_You're_ our supervisor?" asked Jinn, as if believing this was some sort of joke.

Gab looked irritated at the question after having plainly stated that she was. "Of course I am," she snapped. "His Majesty said that, while Mikan-Hime is in her lessons, I have to supervise you two in training," she explained.

"Right…" said Tarrec, though he did not sound convinced. Both looked as if they were expecting Nik to jump out and yell "surprise – it's all a joke", but alas, nothing of the sort happened. Several awkward minutes later, both Tarrec and Jinn were walking down the halls of 'The Queen' to the training facilities, Gab walking behind them, her arms crossed and an expression akin to irritation and surliness on her face.

* * *

Satan sat in his residence, leaning against the armrest of the armchair he normally sat in, wearing a red bathrobe and slippers, his face fixed in concentration as he tried to find the answers to the million and one questions running through his mind.

As a widowed man, Satan occasionally found himself in these times – thinking of things such as 'what ifs' and trying to answer the different questions running through his head. But this was different. This wasn't about his career and this wasn't about a simple matter – like dinner or how to get out of an 'urgent call' from the police. This was his daughter – his only family – his one and only child – the last remaining remnant of his late wife, Luci.

And she was with that _boy_ – the golden-haired, energy-ball-throwing, Cell-killing boy.

After the shock of seeing "The Boy Who Saved the World" in his midst, with his daughter no less, Satan had stumbled home, dazed, and taken a long, long bath in his ensuite bathroom, all the while his head sunk in the water as if it would wash away the thoughts of Videl and that boy together. When Videl did come home, Satan cringed, expecting her to rant and scream – calling him a liar, a cheat and a good-for-nothing.

But it was the same as normal:

'Hey daddy,' she would say. 'How was your day?'

There was no drama – no hate – no yelling…

Then why did he feel so miserable?

"Sir," came a maid's voice from the living room door.

Satan turned, seeing the maid holding an intricate-looking telephone on a pillow.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice warbling. Satan then cleared his throat. "Yes?" he asked, his voice more controlled this time.

"You've got a phone call. It's from Mainland," said the maid, walking forward and setting the phone down in front of Satan. As Satan thanked the maid, he picked up the phone, answering it with a greeting. The voice talking to him was the same woman from previously.

"Ah, Mr. Satan," she greeted. "And how are you today?" she asked.

"Uh… I've been ok," responded Satan, though he did not feel how he stated.

"That's good," said the woman. Then: "I've been meaning to ask about your involvement with the business owned by the Briefs family – a Capsule Corporation I believe."

Satan was knocked for six as he tried to figure out what this had to do with the Mayor. "Uhm… m-my involvement?"

"Yes… you see, we've been investigating Capsule Corporation's involvement with the recent… incidents… regarding the government facilities we are investigating, and your daughter seems to be intimately involved with the goings-on there. We were wondering if you have any idea why she is so embroiled in the people and the events going on inside there."

Satan sat stunned in the living room. Mainland Security had a good point. What _was_ Videl doing at Capsule Corporation so often? He had been so troubled over the 'Boy' and Videl's situation that he had completely forgotten about the fact that they were both at the Briefs' household and business at the time of the meeting. Plus… those two little kids seemed adamant on Satan staying _out_ of the household…

"Mr. Satan?" interrupted the woman.

"Huh? What?" came Satan's confused reply.

"Your daughter…" trailed the woman, as if trying to remind Satan.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Satan. "W-well… y'see… I don't… know myself…" ended Satan, sounding disheartened.

"Mm… it's as we thought," said the woman, sounding as if she had figured out a mystery. "Thankyou for your time Mr. Satan."

"O-ok…" stuttered Satan. The line went dead, engaged on the other end as Satan hung up his own phone. It seemed Videl had some explaining to do…

* * *

Gochi peered at the ground through half-slits, too weak to move and too tired to care. Her stomach, however, protested loudly, despite the now-rancid smell of the half-eaten food filling the air. Those yellow eyes had appeared more frequently, coming in and out of the cell, stealing away what good there was left in the plates the guards had haphazardly thrown onto the ground. Gochi could not do anything, however, as she shifted her body, feeling her back scream in protest as pain shot up her spine. Gritting her teeth, Gochi managed to force herself on her hands and knees, her forelimbs shaking from the damage they had taken, though Gochi had no recollection of who or what had done that.

She could not see what her body looked like in the darkness surrounding her, but she could feel the piercing stabs of pain through her body and back. Her back, she knew, was from the punishment. But that was nothing compared to the pain in her limbs and chest. She could not fathom where that pain had arisen from, as she had since forgotten everything but the very last whip and her big brother Gohan falling to the ground on Earth.

Her chest felt tight, making breathing difficult. Her limbs felt heavy, so moving felt impossible. The pain was almost unbearable.

Swallowing, Gochi flopped back, cringing as her back hit the cell wall. After a while, the pain died away, leaving only the silence and the dark. Feeling around, Gochi felt the cool breeze against her palm. This was where those yellow-eyed creatures had come from. Beyond that… Gochi did not know.

Head slumped, Gochi closed her eyes, letting her arms rest in her lap, feeling heavy once again as she tried to rest and forget she was here. Once again, she wondered how Gohan was. She was so _sure_ she had seen him. She was on Earth. Maybe… right now… it was all a dream? Maybe… she was on Earth. With her family…? Maybe the last five years had been a dream…

With those thoughts, Gochi drifted away, breathing steadily as she fell into a deep slumber. Not even the door opening in front of her, flooding the room in white light and revealing two silhouetted figures, could wake the girl.

* * *

Jinn looked forward, seeing the training rooms ahead. He remembered these rooms – training with his mother when he was a mere child. Now, as an adult, everything looked so… different. Most of the rooms were preoccupied, the orange-tinted glass revealing the occupants inside. Some, thought Jinn, were free Saiya-jins, probably trapped under the rule of the bastard Kisei by some sick method of using their family. Most of them, however, were Quillisian guards, polishing their bullying tactics. Jinn looked away as one of the free Saiya-jins peered at him.

Tarrec meanwhile sidled along, nudging Jinn with his elbow.

"Hey Jinn-kun… what did you want to tell me?" asked Tarrec.

Jinn's expression went from indifferent to staggered as he remembered the brief but heavy conversation between the two from before.

"I – I…" started Jinn, the shock of the question still settling in.

Tarrec, hearing the uncertainty in his voice, looked slightly concerned at his best friend.

"It's… about the time on that planet," started Jinn, his voice quiet so that Tarrec had to lean in to hear Jinn speaking. Tarrec deduced that he did not want Gab, who was following behind them, to hear. "That time… when Gab betrayed us."

Tarrec listened intently – even trying to breathe quieter so that he could hear every word of Jinn's. He was still trying to recollect and order the scattered memories in his head. Jinn meanwhile held an evocative expression on his face as he remembered the event – so crystal clear in his memory.

* * *

A younger-looking Tarrec stood in the battlefield, covered in the blood and gore of the Quillisian guards he had slaughtered. Jinn, too, was in much the same state, one of his eyes forced shut from the pain. Blood trickled down the other side of his face from a major laceration to his forehead, causing Jinn to literally see red. He looked to his best friend, whose arm was mangled. The look on Tarrec's face was a familiar one – he was preparing to use Kordal.

But this time, there was no way Tarrec could manage the transformation and come out as himself.

With a primal scream, a dark power surrounded Tarrec, his eyes taking on a sinister appearance as Kordal forced his way to the forefront of Tarrec's psyche. It was soon that, as Jinn himself fought the Quillisian guards, he saw Tarrec killing them left and right, swatting them away like mere flies. They crumbled one-by-one, their dead bodies falling on the ground twitching, their expressions visible through their broken, bloodied helmets.

Tarrec's face was contorted in both rage and pleasure as he looked at Dyne, a mere puppet to the Quillis regime. Gab stood nearby, her facial expression one of fear as Tarrec rocketed forward towards Dyne, bloodlust written all over his face. Dyne managed to hold himself in the fight, but Jinn knew the taller, yet younger Saiya-jin was losing a fighting battle. Gab, fearing for the life of her brother, rushed to his aid, only to be severely injured by the ten times stronger Saiya-jin Kordal. Turning towards Dyne once again, Jinn then saw the expression on Kordal's face change, one he had not seen on his best friend. A dark sadism – a bloodlust beyond any Jinn had ever known.

Tarrec was no more.

And Jinn had to act.

Dyne's body was limp from the brutal thrashing Kordal had bequeathed onto him, unable to react as Kordal stood over him grinning, his free hand powering up a white-hot ki ball, glowing ever brighter as the power sparked up his arm, through his fingers and into the deadly sphere.

"Bye bye Dyne," whispered Kordal, raising the hand higher and preparing to throw it at the unconscious Saiya-jin. However, before Kordal could finish off the other Saiya-jin, a pain shot through his chest, the ki ball dissipating with an ebb and flow of his power, which slowly seeped away from the Saiya-jin's body.

Gab watched, wide-eyed, as she saw Jinn behind Kordal – who was now Tarrec – a pained expression on his face as he held his best friend, who slowly died in his arms.

* * *

A blonde-haired young man stood with a dark brown-haired woman. The woman looked down at the girl. She held an expression of some scepticism, otherwise there was total indifference. The blonde-haired man gave a small sigh, walking further into the cell and bending down to inspect Gochi. Gochi's eyes opened slightly, seeing the kind face and blue eyes of the man before her. Too listless to react, Gochi's eyes closed once again, leaving the two in front of her to their own devices.

"Basil-san," started Nik, turning to the woman. "Do you think you can hand me over the sheets you brought down?"

The woman named Basil, who had been carrying the sheets over her shoulder to look less suspicious, grabbed them and handed them over to Nik. Nik gave a kindly smile as he thanked her and turned back to Gochi. He unfurled the folded sheets, placing them on the ground beside Gochi. Then gently, he lowered the girl down, so much so that Basil looked even more sceptical.

Walking forward, she crouched down near Nik, who was now inspecting the girl's injuries.

"I don't want to sound intrusive Nikolas-san…" began Basil, looking from the slumbering girl to the blonde man. "But… are you and this girl in relations?"

Nik, whose expression was one of earnest concentration, looked surprised as he turned to Basil, who looked curious yet sceptical at the same time.

"No," answered Nik. "Why would you think something like that?" he asked calmly, smiling at Basil.

Basil looked down at the young man, wondering how he could be so eerily calm in every situation, even one which could end both of them up in jail or worse.

"Nothing," muttered Basil.

Nik laughed. "You are your niece… or more, your niece is you," remarked Nik, grabbing a piece of the sheet and tearing it. He then tore that into long strips. Meanwhile, Basil looked distracted at Nik's remark. Her niece… yes… she did look a lot like her mother.

"Assist me, will you?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

Basil, without hesitation, grabbed the girl by the shoulders, causing Nik to advise her to be more careful with her actions. With a small sigh, Basil gently lifted the girl up, seeing the markings on her back. She had seen the punishment of the girl in Lady Nyoke's quarters. She remembered her ward's expression at seeing the girl's punishment – it was very much like the king's.

As Basil looked down, she saw the vizier wrapping the girl's back with the strips of sheet he had torn, starting from the top and working his way down to the bottom. The girl moved slightly during the procedure, but did not do much more than that as her head slumped against her chest.

Basil then noticed, in the light flooding in from behind them, that her limbs and the unwrapped areas of her chest had deep patchy blues on them. Basil tentatively touched the area, causing the girl to cringe, despite Basil touching it softly.

"His Majesty has a wrath unlike any other… or really a control…" spoke Nik, still smiling as he finished binding Gochi's back.

"Kisei-O… did this to her?" asked Basil, looking shocked.

"Yes," replied Nik, the smile slightly dimming. "He was protecting the court from her, it seemed," he added, as if trying to defend his king.

Basil opened her mouth to inquire about that but shut her mouth in disgust as she saw a yellow-eyed creature peek out from behind Gochi, its wide eyes staring up at Basil.

"Augh," scoffed Basil. "A space rat," she spat, reaching out to grab it.

Grabbing it by its long hairy tail, Basil lifted it up to face level, seeing it growling at her, its face contorted in rage at being man – or really – woman-handled. Thinking she had the upper hand, Basil was just about to throw it aside, but was met with a sharp pain in the finger as it bit her, having swung up by its tail onto her wrist and managing to bite her middle finger. Its sharp serrated teeth ground through her white gloves and into her flesh. Snatching her hand away, Basil let the small rodent go as she yelled in pain, looking at her finger as the blood seeped from it. The space rat, having landed on the ground gracefully, growled at her, its sleek body looking less sleek as its fur stood up on end and its long tail lashed out.

Nik could not help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" snapped Basil, forgetting all formality as she held her injured hand with her other one. "That annoying pest bit me!" she exclaimed, looking livid.

"Calm yourself Basil-san," said Nik, smiling up at the woman. "It seems the creature has been keeping Gochi company."

Basil looked menacingly at the creature, but decided against killing it as she held out her injured hand to Nik, saying in a monotonous voice:

"Does this look infected to you?"

Nik laughed again. "Space rats are clean creatures. I would say cleaner than those other pets living up in the Citadel," explained Nik. "You have nothing to worry about. Just make sure you wash and dress your wound."

Basil made a sound much like an hmph and looked to the girl once again, seeing she looked a lot calmer with the treatment Nik had given her during the time Basil was distracted with other thoughts. Nik reached out, moving Gochi to the wall once again. He then picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her, appearing like an ascot around her frame.

"There… that ought to do it for her back," mumbled Nik, smiling at her.

"Are you to do more for her?" asked Basil, standing up.

Nik looked up at her. "I may keep her company for some time. She appears as if she has not eaten in days."

"I shall stay with you then," said Basil, walking to the door and leaning against it.

Nik gave her a grateful look, but that expression changed as a blue light filled the area, the silent beacons flashing that told both Nik and Basil that something was wrong.

"Basil… I suggest you get back to Lady Nyoke… else you might get into trouble."

Basil looked concerned, nodding at Nik's suggestion.

"And you, Nikolas-san. Surely you're not to stay here."

Nik merely smiled once again. "I'll be safe here, as long as you close the door behind you."

Basil looked shocked. "But Nikolas-san! This is the solitary confinement room. You'll have no light. How are you to get out?"

"I have my ways Basil," said Nik, almost mysteriously. "Now go."

Basil looked slightly sceptical, but nodding, exited the room and shut the door behind her, the heavy metal door closing with a clang. In darkness now, Nik stayed with the unconscious Gochi. After some time in the darkness, Nik lifted his hand up and watched as a light blue lick of flame – ki – flared up from it. Basil was just one of the millions that did not know Nik's true blood heritage.

* * *

Tarrec listened to Jinn recount the story, the pieces of memory coming back to him. His mind felt numb as the pieces fell into place, the jumble of memories now forming a clear, concise image. It couldn't be true… not like that… no way… But it was true as Jinn repeated the ending of his last sentence to Tarrec, hammering the message across.

_I killed you Tarrec… it was me… there was no other way._

A part of Tarrec knew it had to be done… he had to be killed. That part of him tried to rationalise and understand – he was out of control, he was about to kill Dyne, a member of the team Tarrec had once led. As Jinn said, there _was_ no other way.

But then, thought the other part of Tarrec, why? Why did he have to kill him? What if there was another way? What if he didn't have to die? Tarrec felt the mixed feelings swelling around in his chest. It came to a point where he could not contain all of it at once…

He saw himself doing it, but could not stop himself doing it, as he swung his handcuffed fists towards Jinn, hitting the other Saiya-jin square in the face. Jinn went flying into the orange-tinted glass screens of the training rooms. Those inside looked, seeing the scene unravel before their eyes.

"WHY!?" asked Tarrec, looking angry and tormented. "OF ALL PEOPLE YOU?! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE _YOU_!?"

"I had to," said Jinn quietly, standing up.

"NO – YOU – DIDN'T!" yelled Tarrec, punctuating each word and feeling the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Gab watched, confused and horrified, as she saw the two verbally fighting, Tarrec angry. Gab _hated_ it when her former leader was angry.

"You don't understand!" yelled Jinn, getting angry.

"_I_ don't understand!? _You_ don't understand! I trusted you! And you… you stabbed me in the back!!"

"Me – stabbed you in the back?!" yelled Jinn. "What about her!?" he continued, motioning towards Gab. Slowly, the reason behind the argument dawned on her. "She's the one that –"

"YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!!!" boomed Tarrec, his face livid. "ALL OF YOU! YOU, HER, DYNE! YOU BETRAYED ME – YOU BETRAYED THE TEAM!!"

"Stop it," said Gab fiercely, but still the two continued to argue.

"I was doing what was right!"

"YOU KILLED ME JINN!! AND _YOU_!" Tarrec turned his attention to Gab, who backed away from the power surge she could feel coming from him. "YOU – YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!"

"You need to calm down, right now!" said Gab sternly, as if talking to a child. Tarrec continued however:

"CALM DOWN! I AIN'T CALMING DOWN!! YOU FIND OUT YOUR BEST FRIEND STABBED YOU IN THE BACK, AND YOU CAN TRY CALMING DOWN!!"

"You insensitive little bastard," said Gab, looking angry. "You don't know what I've been through."

"I DON'T GIVE _A FUCK_ WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH!!" yelled Tarrec.

Gab looked enraged. "You're just as insensible as ever! It's always been about you, hasn't it Tarrec? Me, me, me!! I'm glad Jinn killed you then. In fact, you should've stayed –"

Gab was stopped mid-rant as Tarrec, grated by her retort, cuffed her in the face with his two fists, causing her to crumble like an aluminium can under a crushing fist. The others in the training rooms watched in shock as Tarrec realised what he had done.

"Jinn-kun… I –" he began, shocked.

"RUN!" yelled Jinn, shoving Tarrec before running forward. Tarrec looked at Gab, who lay on the ground, disoriented, before running after Jinn. As they ran forward, Quillisian guards exited out of the training grounds, going after the intruders, as the free Saiya-jins went to check on their own.

As Jinn and Tarrec reached a fork, they could hear the guards behind them.

"Jinn-kun – " started Tarrec, some residual anger still in his face.

"You have to distract them," interrupted Jinn. "They think you're the dangerous one," explained Jinn, quickly. "I need to stop the ship," said Jinn, finally revealing his plan to Tarrec.

Tarrec looked at Jinn, wanting him to explain about the recent events, but instead, kept his mouth shut and nodded. The explanation could wait.

Right now… they had a ship to stop…

* * *

**Translation:**

"_Yes, nothing is ever for sure_

_Everything inside of this interesting world_

_Holds out its arms to you_

_Life and death both weigh on me_

_But instead of crying, I laugh…"_

_ What You and I Can Do – Masami Okui_

* * *

(1) I know Krillen was bad in terms of the competition between Goku and himself as little kids, but he was never _evil_ during these times. And yes, I understand he was _evil_ during the Garlic Jr. Saga (anime only), but technically, he wasn't. He was only doing that so they could get the upper hand. 


End file.
